Sunrise
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Nach Eclipse. Bella bekommt nach der Hochzeit endlich ihren Willen. Doch alles kommt anders als gedacht, und obwohl Bella endlich einmal Glück hat, kann sie es nicht genießen solange Jacob ihretwegen leidet. Wie immer macht sie sich aber zu viel Sorgen.
1. Abschied

**Anmerkungen**: Spielt nach Bis(s) zum Abendrot.

Alle Figuren gehören Stephenie Meyer, ich leih sie mir nur aus und spiele etwas mit ihnen. Ich verdiene hiermit keinGeld und mir gehört auch nix außer meinem Plot.

**Rating**: P12 sollte reichen

**Pairing**: Bella/Edward

* * *

**Sunr****ise**

**by CarpeDiem**

**Chapter one: ****Abschied**

****

**1**

Ich blinzelte gegen die hellen Sonnenstrahlen, aber nichts konnte mich im Moment davon abhalten direkt in die Sonne zu sehen, auch nicht die blauen und lila Flecken, die mir langsam die Sicht nahmen. Ich versuchte meine Augen so lange wie möglich offen zu halten, aber schon nach ein paar Sekunden kniff ich sie wieder zusammen, und wandte meinen Blick vom wolkenlosen Himmel ab.

Die ganze letzte Woche war ausnahmslos in trübem Regenwetter versunken, und die lange Abwesenheit der Sonne ließ mich die wärmenden Strahlen unendlich genießen. Normalerweise machte mir das schlechte Wetter nichts aus - im Gegenteil - aber ich hatte mich mit dem Gedanken, keine Gelegenheit mehr zu haben, mich von der Sonne zu verabschieden, einfach nicht abfinden können. Und so wie es aussah, hatte der Himmel mir noch einen letzten sonnigen Tag geschenkt, obwohl ich meine Seele der Hölle verschreiben würde. Und jetzt saß ich hier in einem kurzen T-Shirt auf einer Decke hinter dem Haus der Cullens und sagte der Sonne leb wohl.

Ich würde sie zwar wieder sehen, aber nie mehr so, wie ich sie jetzt in diesem Moment sehen konnte, mit den Augen eines Menschen. Ich wusste selbst, dass es albern war, was ich hier tat, und ich würde mir wahrscheinlich einen Sonnenbrand holen - so viel Sonne war ich in Forks nicht gewöhnt -, aber ich wollte einfach noch ein Mal in der Sonne sitzen, und ihre Wärme auf meiner Haut spüren.

Als die Sonnenflecken vor meinen Augen langsam verschwanden, blickte ich auf einen weißen Umschlag, der zwischen meinen Füßen auf der Decke lag. Er war bereits geöffnet worden, und der Klebestreifen hielt nicht mehr besonders gut, sodass der Stapel Fotos bereits zur Hälfte auf die Decke gerutscht war. Ich hatte diese Fotos zwar schon ein dutzend Mal gesehen, und jeder Mensch und Vampir, den ich kannte, auch, aber ich wollte mir die Bilder einfach noch einmal in der Sonne ansehen. Ich nahm den Umschlag in die Hand und holte den Stapel Hochglanzfotos ganz heraus.

Es waren die Bilder von meiner Hochzeit. Alle lachten und strahlten über das ganze Gesicht, selbst ich, aber um diese Fotos zu den perfekten Hochzeitsbildern zu machen, fehlte etwas. Die Sonne. Doch für mich war es eine Unmöglichkeit gewesen im Sonnenschein zu heiraten, weil sich erstens, in Forks die Sonne so gut wie nie blicken ließ, und zweitens, ich und Edward in der Sonne nicht vor Charlie und meiner Mutter hätten heiraten können. Aber wie schon gesagt, ich mochte auch das schlechte Wetter, zumindest seit Edward in mein Leben getreten war.

Ich ließ die Fotos wieder auf die Decke fallen und konzentrierte mich ganz auf die Sonne, die meinen Rücken und meine linke Wange angenehm warm werden ließ. Mit geschlossenen Augen saß ich da und genoss die Wärme. Auch zum letzten Mal. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis mir zu warm wurde - die Wärme wurde eindeutig überbewertet-, aber ich konnte mich nicht dazu aufraffen, die Decke ein paar Meter weiter in den Schatten zu ziehen. Im Moment nahm ich lieber den Sonnenbrand in Kauf, anstatt mich bewegen zu müssen.

Etwas Kaltes legte sich langsam an meine Wange, kalt und so ebenmäßig wie Marmor. Ich schmiegte mich an diese Berührung und lehnte meinen Kopf gegen die kalten Finger. Mittlerweile zog ich die Kälte eindeutig der Wärme vor - jedenfalls diese Kälte.

Als ich die Augen öffnete, sah ich Edward neben mir sitzen, und keine Götterstatue der alten Griechen hätte schöner aussehen können. Seine Haut glitzerte, als bestünde sie aus lauter winzig kleinen Diamanten, und seine Augen, die die Farbe von geschmolzenem Karamell hatten, funkelten mit ihr um die Wette. Noch immer, wenn ich ihn sah, konnte ich kaum glauben, dass dieses wunderschöne Wesen zu mir gehörte, aber der Ring mit den vielen kleinen Diamanten, der nun bereits seit vier Tagen an meinem Finger steckte, war der Beweis dafür. Ich sah den liebevollen Ausdruck in seinen Topas-Augen, den Ausdruck, den er immer bekam, wenn er mich ansah, und der mir das Gefühl gab, der wertvollste Mensch auf Erden zu sein. Ich schloss die Augen wieder und lehnte mich gegen ihn. Die Kälte, die augenblicklich durch sein schwarzes T-Shirt drang, war im Moment sehr angenehm. Ich mochte dieses schwarze T-Shirt. Wenn seine Haut nach dem Jagen diesen rötlichen Schimmer hatte, und die schwarzen Ringen unter seinen Augen verschwunden waren, sah er darin unglaublich gut aus. Er legte seinen Kopf auf meinen und schlang einen Arm um meine Taille.

Eine Weile saßen wir einfach nur so da, bis er seine Lieblingsfrage stellte. „Woran denkst du?"

Ich schmunzelte leise, ließ meine Augen aber geschlossen. Er würde sich wohl niemals daran gewöhnen, dass er meine Gedanken nicht hören konnte.

„Du hast das schwarze T-Shirt, das ich so mag, an."

„Ich hab es an, weil du es so magst", antwortete er und aus meinem Schmunzeln wurde ein Lächeln.

Ich seufzte wohlig. „Es ist so schön warm hier."

„Soll ich dich loslassen?", fragte er daraufhin sofort, hielt mich aber noch weiterhin fest.

„Nein, es ist schön so", antwortete ich, und selbst wenn mir zu kalt gewesen wäre, hätte ich nicht gewollt, dass er mich los ließ.

„Es tut mir leid, dass wir unter einer dicken Wolkendecke heiraten mussten."

Ich hörte die Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme, ich kannte ihn zu gut, als dass er sie hätte ganz vor mir verbergen können. Als ich die Augen öffnete, sah ich, dass er mit einer Hand die Fotos auf der Decke auseinander geschoben hatte, und sie gedankenverloren betrachtete. Mein Blick fiel automatisch auf mein Lieblingsbild. Edward hielt mich in meinem wunderschönen Kleid im Arm, und während wir beide in die Kamera strahlten, hatte er meine Hand - unsere Finger ineinander verschlungen-, hochgehoben, und zeigte stolz allen den funkelnden Ring an meinem Finger. Ich liebte diesen Ring inzwischen abgöttisch.

„Und es tut mir leid, dass ich Alice nicht davon abgehalten habe, die Hochzeit so groß aufzuziehen."

„Entschuldige dich nicht dafür", bat ich. „Alice hat sich selbst übertroffen. Ich hätte es mir nicht schöner vorstellen können. Sie hatte Recht, ich bin ihr sehr dankbar, dass sie mich davor bewahrt hat, mit dir nach Las Vegas zu flüchten."

Ich hatte mir tatsächlich nicht vorstellen können, dass meine Hochzeit der schönste Tag in meinen Leben werden würde, aber so war es. Nachdem alle, insbesondere meinte Mutter und Charlie, den anfänglichen Schock überwunden hatten, dass ich heiraten würde, und das niemand geringeren als Edward Cullen, hatten sie sich für mich gefreut. Charlie hatte zwar keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, um zu versuchen mich von dieser Idee abzubringen, und meine Mutter hatte mich schlichtweg angefleht noch ein paar Jahre zu warten, aber ich war alt genug, um für mich selbst zu entscheiden, und schließlich war ihnen nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als diese Entscheidung zu akzeptieren, und sich mit mir zu freuen. Außerdem hatte ich genau gesehen, wie Charlie, wie der stolzeste Vater auf der ganzen Welt, von einem Ohr zum anderen gestrahlt hatte, als er mich zum Altar geführt hatte.

Alice hatte ja bereits vor der Hochzeit dieses atemberaubend schöne, schulterfreie, weiße Kleid, das überall mit kleinen, funkelnden Steinen besetzt war, besorgt, und sich um alle nur erdenklichen Vorbereitungen gekümmert. Wenn man sich um nichts sorgen musste, außer darüber, nicht zu viel zu essen, um in das Kleid zu passen, war heiraten eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht. Und obwohl Alice sich jeden Tag darüber beschwert hatte, wie viel es noch zu erledigen gab, hätte sie sich um nichts in der Welt dabei helfen lassen.

Die Trauung fand im Garten der Cullens, unter einem riesengroßen, mit weißen Blumen verflochtenen Bogen, statt. Alice hatte geschworen, dass es nicht regnen würde und so hatten wir auf ein Zelt verzichtet und uns das Ja-Wort unter dem wolkenverhangenen Himmel gegeben. Alles war mit weißen Blumen und Schleifen verziert gewesen, und obwohl Alice die halbe Stadt eingeladen hatte - was in Forks zugegebenermaßen nicht besonders schwer war - hatte sie alles mir zu Liebe in einem überschaubaren Rahmen gehalten. Das Gesicht meiner Mutter war es auf alle Fälle wert gewesen diese Hochzeit zu feiern, so stolz und überglücklich hatte ich sie noch nie gesehen. Charlie war neben ihr gestanden und nachdem er akzeptiert hatte, dass er gegen diese Hochzeit nichts ausrichten konnte, hatte er mir von Herzen gewünscht, dass meine überstürzte Ehe länger halten würde, als die von ihm und Renée.

Ein Gesicht hatte ich jedoch schmerzlich vermisst. Billy war ohne Jacob gekommen. Mein ehemals bester Freund hatte mich zwar bereits über die Einladungskarte wissen lassen, dass er nicht kommen würde, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass er es sich doch noch anders überlegen würde. Ich hatte mit mir gerungen, ob ich ihn überhaupt einladen sollte, aber mich schließlich dann doch dazu entschieden, denn ich hatte mir im Grunde nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als ihn dabei zu haben. Aber Jake wusste, was diese Hochzeit für mein Leben bedeutete, und es war ihm zuwider gewesen meine Beerdigung zu feiern. In gewisser Weise konnte ich ihn sogar verstehen, aber es war trotzdem mein größter Wunsch an diesem Tag gewesen, dass Jacob doch noch gekommen wäre.

Ich griff nach dem Umschlag und sah mir die Bilder ein weiteres Mal an, während ich mich wieder an Edwards harte Brust lehnte.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier draußen?", fragte er nach einer Weile, und mein Blick verharrte auf dem Foto, das ich gerade angesehen hatte. Ich überlegte einen Moment lang, was ich darauf antworten sollte, denn wenn ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen würde, würde ich nur wieder diesen traurigen und gequälten Ausdruck in seinen Augen sehen, der mir das Herz schwer machte. Aber belügen wollte ihn auch nicht.

„Ich verabschiede mich von der Sonne", sagte ich leise und bereute es beinahe sofort, als seinen Finger, die bisher mit meinen Haaren gespielt hatten, in ihrer Bewegung erstarrten.

Ich vermied es für gewöhnlich mit ihm über mein zukünftiges Leben als Vampir zu sprechen, weil ich es nicht ertrug, zu sehen, wie er bereits meinen Tod betrauerte, aber wir würden Forks in nicht einmal 24 Stunden verlassen, und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass meine Angst sich von Stunde zu Stunde steigerte. Je näher dieser Moment, auf den ich nun schon so lange gewartet hatte, rückte, desto mehr wünschte ich mir, ich könnte ihn nun doch noch ein wenig vor mir herschieben. Es war mein sehnlichster Wunsch eine von ihnen zu werden und die Ewigkeit an Edwards Seite zu verbringen, aber ich hatte große Angst. Ich fürchtete mich vor der Ungewissheit, die vor mir lag. Edward war mir dabei keine Hilfe, solange er nicht mit mir redete und etwas Licht in die Dunkelheit warf. Ich starrte weiterhin auf das Foto, ohne wirklich hin zu schauen. Ich wollte das Leid in seinen Augen nicht sehen, ich wollte, dass er mein sicherer Hafen war, und dass er mir die Angst nahm, auch wenn ich wusste, dass das nicht möglich war.

Edward sagte ein paar Augenblicke lang nichts, und ich ließ die Bilder wieder auf die Decke fallen. Dann zog er mich an sich und küsste meine Haare.

„Es besteht kein Grund dazu, dass du dich von der Sonne verabschiedest. Du wirst sie wieder sehen, das schwöre ich dir. Ich glaube, ich habe dir nie gesagt, wie viel mir das Opfer, das du bringst, um für immer mit mir zusammen sein zu können, bedeutet, und welch unglaubliches Geschenk du mir damit machst. Trotzdem ist es dieses Opfer in meinen Augen nicht wert. Aber das ist deine Entscheidung, ich habe kein Recht über dein Leben zu richten, obwohl ich das durch meine bloße Existenz bereits tue, und ich habe das akzeptiert. Und ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich nichts von dir verlange. Ich würde auch nichts von dir verlangen, wenn ich meinen Teil unserer Abmachung eingehalten hätte. Ich will, dass du dazu bereit bist."

Ich nickte. „Ich bin bereit. Aber… aber ich habe Angst", sagte ich mit erstickter Stimme, und Edward zog mich enger an seinen harten Körper.

„Ich weiß, mein Engel, aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass dir etwas passiert. Ich liebe dich, egal was kommen wird, egal was du tust, egal aus welchem Grund, ich werde dich immer lieben."

Seine Worte trieben mir die Tränen in die Augen und gaben mir ein Gefühl von unerschütterlicher Sicherheit.

„Halt mich fest", flüsterte ich, und versuchte ihm noch näher zu kommen, während Edward seine starken Arme fest um meinen Körper schlang.

Eine Zeit lang saßen wir einfach nur so da, und mein aufgewühltes Inneres beruhigte sich wieder etwas, aber diese unterschwellige Furcht ließ sich nicht ganz vertreiben. Edwards kalte Hände strichen unablässig über meinen rechten Arm und meine Haare, bis er seine Hand höher gleiten ließ, an den Rand meines roten T-Shirts, und seine Finger mit einem Mal erstarrten. Doch die Berührung setzte nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus, danach strich er mit den Fingerspitzen bedacht vorsichtig über meinen Oberarm. Ich spürte kaum seine Finger, noch spürte ich Schmerzen und als ich nicht zurückzuckte, legte er langsam seinen kalten Finger über den Stoff.

„Es tut mir so leid. Es tut mir so unglaublich leid", flüsterte er und seine leise Stimme klang rau und schrecklich gequält. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich so fühle, und ich wünschte, er würde aufhören sich Vorwürfe zu machen.

„Das weiß ich, aber es war nicht deine Schuld. Ich habe dich dazu überredet, obwohl du mich gewarnt hast. Wenn jemand Schuld hat, dann ich. Quäl dich nicht so, bitte."

Edward antwortete nicht, aber ich wusste, dass meine Worte nichts ausrichten konnten. Egal was ich sagte, es würde ihm die Schuldgefühle nicht nehmen.

Unter dem roten Stoff meines T-Shirts verbarg sich ein dicker Verband, und unter dem weißen Gewebe zeichneten sich fünf tiefe, blutige, Kratzer, identisch mit denen auf meinem anderen Arm, auf meiner hellen Haut ab. Es waren seine Fingernägel gewesen, die diese Wunden verursacht hatten, aber meine Dummheit war es gewesen, die das erst ermöglicht hatte. Ich hatte ihn dazu überredet mit mir zu schlafen solange ich noch ein Mensch war, obwohl er der Meinung gewesen war, dass es zu gefährlich wäre. Aber ich hatte nicht locker gelassen. In unserer Hochzeitsnacht hatten wir das große Haus für uns allein gehabt, da die anderen sich nach der Feier verabschiedet hatten, und bereits nach Alaska aufgebrochen waren. Sie wollten ein paar Tage bei Tanya und ihrer Familie verbringen und anschließend alles für meine Verwandlung vorbereiten. In dieser Nacht hatte sich Edward dazu entschlossen mir meinen Wunsch zu erfüllen, und wir waren weiter gegangen als jemals zuvor.

Ich hatte nur noch meine Unterwäsche getragen, genauso wie er und während ich auf seinem Bauch saß, hatte er meinen Hals mit Küssen bedeckt. Ihm so nahe zu sein, und seine kalte Haut unter meinen Finger zu spüren, und bei jedem Kuss zu schmecken, war mit nichts zu vergleichen gewesen, das wie zuvor getan hatten. Ich hatte ihm versprochen mich etwas zurück zu halten, und ich hatte es versucht, aber dann hatte mein Gehirn einfach abgeschaltet. Ich war ihm zu schnell viel zu nahe gekommen, und ich hatte ihn zu sehr erregt, als dass er sich hätte beherrschen können. Dann war alles mit einem Mal unglaublich schnell gegangen. Mit einem tiefen Knurren hatte er seine Finger in meine Arme gekrallt und mich grob an sich gerissen. Ich hatte seine Zähne bereits an meiner Kehle gespürt und nur seiner ungeheuerlichen Willensstärke war es zu verdanken gewesen, dass er nicht zugebissen hatte. Mit letzter Kraft hatte er mich von sich gestoßen und ich war wie eine Puppe quer durchs Zimmer geflogen. Als ich hart gegen die Couch geprallt war, hatte ich mir die Schulter ausgekugelt und vor Schmerzen laut aufgeschrien. Edward war so schnell aus dem Zimmer gestürmt, dass ich ihn nicht gesehen hatte, und einen Moment darauf war Carlisle bereits an meiner Seite gewesen.

Als Alice gesehen hatte, was passieren würde, waren sie sofort umgekehrt, aber sie waren trotzdem zu spät gekommen und hatten nicht mehr eingreifen können. Edward hatte sich bis zum letzten Moment nicht entschieden, dass er es tatsächlich versuchen wollte und deshalb hatte Alice es zu spät gesehen. Carlisle hatte mir ein starkes Schmerzmittel gegeben, und dann meine Schulter wieder eingerenkt, doch trotz des Schmerzmittels hatte Edward hatte später gesagt, er hätte meinen Schrei noch mehrere Meilen vom Haus entfernt gehört. Nachdem Carlisle sich vergewissert hatte, dass ich mir nichts gebrochen, und auch sonst keine schlimmeren Verletzungen davon getragen hatte, hatte er versucht die Blutung an meinen Armen zu stoppen, und mich dann fest in seine Arme gezogen, und so lange beruhigend auf mich eingeredet, bis ich aufgehört hatte zu schluchzen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich da gesessen und geweint hatte, aber irgendwann waren meine Tränen versiegt und der Schmerz war gekommen. Carlisle hatte meine Wunden versorgt und gerade, als er fertig gewesen war, war Edward wieder ins Zimmer gekommen. Jasper und Emmet hatten ihn gesucht und zurückgebracht, und Emmet hatte mir später erzählt, dass er Edward noch nie zuvor so wütend und außer sich erlebt hatte.

Edward hatte mich in seine Arme gezogen und sich abertausende Male für das, was geschehen war, entschuldigt. Er hatte mich mit erstickter Stimme angefleht ihm zu verzeihen und ich war mir sicher, wäre er dazu in der Lage gewesen, dann wären Tränen über seine kalten Wangen gelaufen. Aber was ich auch zu ihm gesagt hatte, nichts hatte vermocht seine Schuldgefühle zu lindern.

Um sieben Uhr an diesem Sonntagmorgen wäre das Flugzeug gestartet, das uns für eine Woche auf die Seychellen geflogen hätte, aber wegen meiner Verletzungen hatten wir die Hochzeitsreise auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben. Sie war ein Geschenk von Carlisle und Esme zu unserer Hochzeit gewesen. Sie hatten ein Bungalow an einem einsamen Strand, fern ab von jeglicher Zivilisation, gemietet. Edward hätte dort sogar in die Sonne gehen können. Es wäre zwar kein Problem gewesen trotzdem zu fliegen, ich stand unter Schmerzmittel und spürte die zehn Kratzer nicht, aber Edward hatte den Gedanken nicht ertragen können, dass ich diese Narben mein Leben lang behalten würde. Denn das würde ich. Sobald sie einmal angefangen hatten zu verheilen, würde ich sie mit in mein neues Leben als Vampir nehmen. Also hatten wir unsere Planung vorverlegt.

Ich verscheuchte den Gedanken an unsere, ins Wasser gefallene, Hochzeitsreise und griff nach Edwards Hand, die immer noch zart über meinen Oberarm strich. Ich nahm sie in meine, und küsste seine Fingerspitzen.

„Was habe ich getan, um dich zu verdienen?", flüsterte er und küsste meine Haare, während sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf meine Lippen legte.

„Du liebst mich", antwortete ich schlicht, und hörte Edward auf diese Antwort hin leise schmunzeln.

Wir blieben auf der Decke sitzen, bis die Sonne hinter den Wipfeln der Bäume verschwunden war, und die Dämmerung sich langsam um uns legte. Sobald es begann dunkel zu werden, wurde es kalt, und als mich mein Magen mit einem Knurren an das Abendessen erinnerte, das ich für Charlie kochen wollte, fuhr Edward mich nach Hause. Morgen, an meinem letzten Tag in Forks würde es wieder regnen, das hatte Alice bereits vorausgesagt, und so war ich glücklich, dass ich noch eine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, mich von der Sonne zu verabschieden.

tbc.

Seid doch so gut und lasst mir ein Review da. Danke!


	2. Trommelwirbel

Ein ganz liebes Danke an** Jojo92**, **Natalie** und **Franzii93**, die mir ein Review dagelassen haben!!

* * *

**Sunrise**

**by CarpeDiem**

**Chapter two: Trommelwirbel**

**2**

Die Regentropfen zogen lange Schlieren an den Scheiben von Edwards Volvo, während sich der Wangen über die gewundenen Waldstraße schlängelte. Ich starrte hinaus in den Regen und sah die grünen Bäume im trüben Tageslicht an uns vorbei rauschen. Die Landschaft veränderte sich kaum, auch hier war alles von grünem Wald bedeckt. Gelegentlich fuhren wir durch eine kleine Stadt oder eine Ortschaft, aber den größten Teil der bisherigen Strecke hatten wir unter einem grünen Blätterdach hinter uns gebracht. Fast hatte ich den Eindruck, dass alles immer grüner wurde, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich mir das nur einbildete. Grüner, als in Forks, konnte es nirgends sein.

Der Scheibenwischer bewegte sich unablässig über die Windschutzscheibe, und das Trommeln der dicken Regentropfen überdeckte das leise Surren des Motors mit Leichtigkeit.

Als ich heute Morgen die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte, hatte mich das gleichmäßige Geräusch des Regens, der draußen auf mein Fensterbrett prasselte, bereits begrüßt, und mich von da an den ganzen Tag über begleitet. Es war monoton und beruhigend gewesen, und immer wenn ich mein Zimmer verlassen hatte, um meine sämtlichen Gegenstände im Haus zusammen zu suchen, hatte es mir gefehlt. Es hatte meine schleichende Panik überdeckt, aber es war auch wie ein Trommelwirbel gewesen, der unaufhaltsam immer schneller geworden war.

Es hatte mich überrascht, wo im Haus ich überall meine Sachen verteilt hatte, aber im Großen und Ganzen hatte ich nicht sonderlich lange gebraucht, um alles in meinen Koffer zu packen. Es war kaum mehr, als ich dabei gehabt hatte, als ich in Forks angekommen war. Zwei Jahre waren seitdem vergangen, und mit einem Mal fragte ich mich, wie die Zeit so schnell hatte vergehen könne, ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte. So viel hatte sich in diesen zwei Jahren in meinem Leben geändert. Doch obwohl ich so lange Zeit in Forks gewesen war, sah das Haus, nachdem ich gepackt hatte, wieder so aus, als wäre ich niemals hier gewesen. Ich hatte Forks gehasste, und nun hasste ich es, ihm den Rücken zu kehren.

Heute war zwar Mittwoch gewesen, aber Charlie hatte sich freigenommen, und so war er den ganzen Tag zu Hause gewesen und hatte mir dabei zugesehen, wie ich alle sichtbaren Beweise meines Lebens bei ihm systematisch vernichtet hatte.

Zum Mittagessen hatte ich Lasagne gemacht, aber ich hatte wie beim Frühstück kaum einen Bissen hinunter bekommen. Die ganze letzte Woche hatte ich Dinge gekocht, die ich noch ein letztes Mal essen wollte, bevor sie mir nie wieder schmecken würden. Es war seltsam sich das vorzustellen. Ich hatte viele Dinge in dieser Woche zum letzten Mal gemacht. Ich war das letzte Mal mit Angela, Ben, Jessica und Mike in Port Angeles im Kino gewesen und ich war das letzte Mal mit Jake Motorrad gefahren.

Ich hatte geplant Jake nach meiner Hochzeitsreise anzurufen, um mich von ihm zu verabschieden. Ich wusste, warum er nicht zu meiner Hochzeit gekommen war, und ich konnte das verstehen, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass er am Telefon mit mir reden würde, denn ich hätte es nicht ertragen können mich nicht von ihm zu verabschieden. Trotzdem war ich mir sicher gewesen, dass ich es nicht fertig bringen würde, wenn ich ihm dabei ins Gesicht hätte sehen müssen. Er war meine Sonne gewesen, als meine Welt in Dunkelheit versunken war. Ich liebte ihn, und diese Gewissheit war noch immer kaum zu ertragen.

Während er sich von seinen Verletzungen nach dem Kampf erholt hatte, war ich ihn jeden Tag besuchen gekommen, und so lange er ans Bett gefesselt gewesen war, war er immer zu Hause gewesen. Doch sobald Carlisle ihm erlaubt hatte aufzustehen, und vor allem in seine Wolfsform zu wechseln, hatte ich ihn nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Immer wenn ich versucht hatte ihn zu erreichen, hatte mir Billy gesagt, dass Jake gerade unterwegs wäre und er nicht wüsste, wann er zurück sein würde. Jacob war mir aus dem Weg gegangen und das gründlich. Ich machte weder Billy noch ihm deswegen Vorwürfe und ich ertrug den Schmerz, den es mir bereitet hatte, von ihm getrennt zu sein ohne mich dagegen zu wehren, denn ich hatte es verdient. Ich war es gewesen, die Jake diese Verletzungen zugefügt hatte, und sie schienen um ein Vielfaches langsamer zu heilen, als es die körperlichen Wunden getan hatten. Ich vermutete, dass er deswegen so viel Zeit als Wolf verbrachte, denn so war der Schmerz für ihn vermutlich leichter zu ertragen.

Ich hatte diese Fluchtmöglichkeit nicht, und obwohl Edward immer an meiner Seite war und mir die Schmerzen, an denen er überhaupt keine Schuld trug, zu nehmen versuchte, schaffte er es nicht. Wieder spürte ich dieses Loch in meiner Brust, kleiner und weniger qualvoll, als das, das Edward damals hinterlassen hatte, doch es war da, und ich wusste, dass es nie wieder verschwinden würde. Trotzdem war es zu ertragen. Und ich ertrug es.

Mein Blick wanderte wie so oft in letzer Zeit vollkommen selbstverständlich zu meinem Armband, und blieb an der kleinen Schnitzerei hängen. Der kleine Wolf war das einzige, das ich für eine verdammt lange Zeit von Jacob sehen würde, doch es genügte jedes Mal, um den Ekel vor mir selbst ans Tageslicht zu bringen. Ich wünschte nur es gäbe einen Weg Jacob den Schmerz zu nehmen, denn es war nicht fair, dass er für etwas litt, dass ich verursacht hatte.

Da die Hochzeitsreise verschoben worden war, hatte ich mit einem Mal einen ganzen Tag viel zu viel Zeit zur Verfügung gehabt, und ich hatte Jacob vorgestern angerufen, mit der Absicht einfach nur seine Stimme zu hören. Ich wusste, es würde die Dinger schlimmer machen, aber meine Finger hatten seinen Nummer wie von selbst gewählt. Jake war zu Hause gewesen. Er hatte sich für sein Fehlen bei meier Hochzeit entschuldigt, im Nachhinein war es ihm kindisch vorgekommen, aber ich hatte ihm keine Vorwürfe gemacht. Als er gefragt hatte, ob ich den Tag mit ihm verbringen würde, hatte ich zugestimmt und so waren wie ein letztes Mal zusammen gewesen, als beste Freunde und keiner hatte auch nur mit einem Wort die Zukunft oder die Vergangenheit erwähnt.

Obwohl ich gewusst hatte, dass Charlie und Edward mich umbringen würden, hatten wir die Motorräder auf meinen Transporter geladen, und waren zu den Klippen gefahren. Wir waren wirklich sehr langsam gefahren, aber es hatte gereicht, um den Wind in meinen Haaren zu spüren, und mich meine Sorgen für ein paar Stunden vergessen zu lassen. Jacob war immer noch meine Sonne, die mit ihren Strahlen alle dunklen Wolken durchdrang, und ich glaubte auch, dass es mir gelungen war ein paar seiner Wolken zu vertreiben. Trotzdem hatte Jacob es nicht den ganzen Tag lang geschafft den traurigen Glanz in seinen Augen - es war der gleiche, wie in Edwards Augen - zu verbergen, und immer dann hatten mich die Gegenwart, der Schmerz und die Angst, wieder für ein paar Momente eingeholt.

Zum Abschied hatte Jake mich umarmt, aber er hatte nicht versucht mehr von mir zu verlangen. Ich wusste, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war zu ihm zu fahren, als ich die Fahrertür meines Transporters geschlossen hatte. Ich hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen, ich hatte alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.

Doch der Schmerz war immer mehr der Angst gewichen.

Jeder hat sich schon einmal gefragt, ob es einem lieber wäre, eine Woche vor seinem Tod zu erfahren, dass man stirbt und die letzte Woche seines Lebens in diesem Wissen zu verbringen und sich von allen verabschieden zu können, oder einfach mitten im Leben tot umzufallen. Die Vorstellung sich von niemandem verabschieden zu können war zwar grauenvoll, aber eindeutig dem Wissen und der Angst genau zu wissen wann es vorbei war, vorzuziehen. Dieses Wissen brachte mich nämlich langsam um den Verstand, und die Angst raubte mir die Möglichkeit meine letzten Tage als Mensch genießen zu können. Und mittlerweile wünschte ich mir, dass Edward mich nicht gerettet hätte, nachdem James mich damals gebissen hatte.

Charlie kam ebenfalls nicht besonders gut damit zu Recht, dass ich ihn und Forks verlassen würde. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass ich und Edward jetzt verheiratet waren und es gefiel ihm nicht, dass ich nach Alaska ziehen würde. Er wollte zwar, dass ich aufs College ging, aber es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wenn das College zu mir gekommen wäre, und ich nicht hätte ausziehen müssen. Es hatte ihn damals sehr gefreut, dass ich zu ihm gezogen war, und obwohl es nicht immer einfach gewesen war, hatte ihm das Zusammenleben mit mir sehr viel bedeutet. Ich liebte Charlie und ich hatte ihn in der Vergangenheit zu oft meinetwegen in Gefahr gebracht, und ich tröstete mich mit der Gewissheit, dass er ohne mich sicherer wäre. Es war mir sehr schwer gefallen mich wieder aus seiner Umarmung zu lösen und ich hatte es nicht geschafft die Tränen zurückzuhalten, als ich mich an der Tür von ihm verabschiedet hatte. Wenn er gewusst hätte, wohin ich tatsächlich ging, und wie lange es dauern konnte, bis wir uns wieder sahen, hätte er mich nicht gehen lassen, da war ich mir sicher.

Aber ich hoffte, dass es nicht allzu lange dauern würde, bis ich nach Forks zurückkehren konnte. Ich würde versuchen so schnell ich konnte die Kontrolle über meinen Durst zu erlangen, und mit etwas Glück wäre ich in der Lage, ihn bald zu besuchen, anstatt mir bis zu seinem Tod zu jedem Familienfest und Geburtstag eine Ausrede ausdenken zu müssen. Aber ich wusste, dass das Jahre dauern konnte, und ich würde mich denen, die ich liebte, erst wieder nähern, wenn ich mir sicher war, dass ich sie nicht verletzen würde. Der Gedanken daran, dass ich Charlie oder Renée etwas antun könnte, ließ mich frösteln. Zu gerne hätte ich mich damit beruhigt, dass ich sie liebte, und sie deshalb nie verletzen würde, aber ich wusste, dass ich das nicht konnte.

Seit ich Bree gesehen hatte, hatte ich begriffen, dass ich trotz allem ein Monster werden würde. Diese Neugeborene, die sich während des Kampfes gegen Viktoria gestellt hatte, war für mich wie ein Blick in einen Spiegel gewesen. Sie war mehrere zehn Meter von mir entfernt gestanden, aber sie hatte sich kaum beherrschen können. Allein der Geruch meines Blutes hatte sie in den Wahnsinn getrieben und mir war zum ersten Mal wirklich klar geworden, wie viel Kontrolle jeder Vampir, aber vor allem Edward, aufbringen musste, um nur mit mir im gleichen Zimmer zu sein und mich nicht augenblicklich zu töten. Aber selbst nachdem ich wusste, was aus mir werden würde, war ich noch bereit ein Vampir zu werden - ein Monster zu werden. Ich hatte unglaubliche Angst davor, aber ich wusste, dass Edward immer an meiner Seite sein würde, und dieses Wissen linderte meine Angst auf ein erträgliches Maß. Ich vertraute ihm. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass mich mein Durst zur Mörderin machte.

Ich hatte mich entschieden, ich würde lieber meine Seele dem Teufel überlassen und die Ewigkeit mit Edward verbringen, als ein Mensch zu blieben, zu altern, während Edward ewig jung blieb, und dann nach vielleicht 70 gemeinsamen Jahren mit ihm zusammen zu sterben.

Edward bewegte seine Hand, und damit auch meine, zum Schalthebel, und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Unsere Finger waren seit wir eingestiegen waren miteinander verflochten - meine Hand unter seiner. Wir schalteten einen Gang runter und ich konnte durch den Regen erkennen, dass wir durch eine kleine Stadt fuhren. Ich hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass es draußen Dunkel geworden war, aber es musste bereits mitten in der Nacht sein. Die Straßen waren wie ausgestorben und die Laternen zu beiden Seiten waren beinahe die einzigen Lichter in der Dunkelheit. Ein Blick auf die Uhr am Armaturenbrett bestätigte meine Vermutung, es war zwei Uhr morgens. Edward fuhr viel zu schnell über die nasse Straße, und ich hielt mich davon ab auf die keine Nadel zu sehen, um zu wissen, wie schnell genau wir waren. Bei jedem anderen Fahrer hätte ich Angst gehabt, dass der Wagen ins Schleudern geraten würde, aber nicht bei Edward. Nicht mehr. Außerdem war ich mit meinen Gedanken immer noch woanders.

Edward drehte den Kopf zu mir und schenkte mir ein liebevolles Lächeln und wartete bis ich es ansatzweise erwiderte, erst dann sah er wieder auf die Straße. Ich gähnte und Edwards Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen.

„Schlaf ein paar Stunden", schlug er vor und schaltete mit meiner Hand wieder einen Gang nach oben. Wir hatten die kleine Stadt wieder verlassen, und das einzige Licht auf der dunklen Straße waren die Scheinwerfer des Volvos.

„Und träum etwas Schönes", fügte er mit einem weiteren Lächeln hinzu, aber selbst im dunklen Inneren des Wagens konnte ich die Schatten sehen, die sich über sein Gesicht legten. „Wir werden wohl nicht vor Mittag ankommen."

Ich nickte und lehnte mich mit dem Kopf gegen meinen Gurt, um tatsächlich noch etwas zu schlafen. In den letzten Tagen hatte ich nur sehr schlecht geschlafen und selbst das gleichmäßige Geräusch des Regens, das mich sonst tief und fest schlafen ließ, hatte das nicht ändern können. Ich war die meiste Zeit der Nacht stumm neben Edward gelegen, ob in seinem Bett oder in meinem, und hatte darauf gewartet, dass meine Gedanken zur Ruhe kommen würden und ich einschlief. Aber wenn ich einmal eingeschlafen war, dann hatte ich immer wieder diesen seltsamen Traum gehabt.

Ich lief durch den Wald und versuchte mir jedes grüne Blatt, jeden Zweig und jeden Baum genau einzuprägen. Alles war so vertraut, aber irgendetwas war anders und schließlich kam ich an eine Lichtung. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es unsere Lichtung war, sie war kreisrund und die Sonne warf ihr helles Licht auf die bunten Wiesenblumen, aber etwas war anders und ich wusste nicht was es war. Edward stand schillernd und glitzernd in der Mitte der Lichtung und winkte mich zu sich. Ich trat ins Licht, ohne Edward aus den Augen zu lassen, und als ich ganz in der Sonne stand, wurde sein sanftes Lächeln breiter und strahlender und er lachte, als würde er sich unglaublich freuen. Doch ich wusste nicht über was, und seine überschwängliche Freude machte mich ratlos und unsicher, und immer an dieser Stelle wachte ich verwirrt auf.

Ich versuchte zu begreifen, was dieser Traum mir sagen wollte, schließlich hatten alle Träume, die ich mehrere Male hintereinander geträumt hatte, etwas zu bedeuten gehabt, aber so sehr ich auch versuchte es zu verstehen, ich kam nicht dahinter. Ich hatte Edward von dem Traum erzählt, aber auch er konnte sich nicht denken was es damit auf sich hatte.

Ich versuchte den Traum zu vergessen und meine Gedanken auf nichts Bestimmtes zu konzentrieren, während ich mich etwas nach links setzte, um mich besser gegen den Gurt lehnen zu können. Ich hoffte, dass das Geräusch des Regens auf der Scheibe zusammen mit dem leisen Surren des Motors und Edwards kalter Hand in meiner mir noch zu ein paar letzten Stunden Schlaf verhelfen würde. Vielleicht würde ich dieses Mal auch meinen Traum verstehen. Ich schloss die Augen, und während ich versuchte, an nichts zu denken, brauste der silberne Volvo mit meinem Engel am Steuer tiefer in die Finsternis.

Ich hatte nicht geschlafen. Mit jeder Meile, die wir zurücklegten und damit unserem Ziel, einer abgelegenen Bergregion im Süden von Alaska, näher kamen, breitete sich eine unterschwellige Panik in mir aus, die es mir unmöglich machte einzuschlafen. Stattdessen sah ich aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Landschaft, die sich während der ganzen Fahrt kaum änderte. Hin und wieder kamen wir in die Nähe einer großen Stadt und ich konnte den rötlichen Schein der Lichter am schwarzen Himmel sehen, aber wir blieben stets in mehreren Meilen Entfernung. Die meiste Zeit fuhren wir durch ausgedehnte Wälder, die, je weiter wir nach Norden kamen, einen immer größeren Bestand an Nadelbäumen aufwiesen. Wir fuhren an langen, tief blauen Seen entlang, und ich konnte um uns herum immer Berge sehen, egal in welche Richtung wir gerade fuhren. Manchmal waren sie höher, die Gipfel waren mit Schnee bedeckt und wirkten bläulich, aber meistens waren es niedrige Berge, die ganz von Wald bedeckt waren.

Als es wieder hell wurde, und wir die Grenze nach Alaska hinter uns ließen, gab es so gut wie keine Laubbäume mehr. Aber egal ob die Bäume Blätter oder Nadeln trugen, die grüne Farbe, die den Großteil der Landschaft ausmachte, blieb. In der Nähe größerer Städte kam uns gelegentlich ein Auto entgegen, aber auf den kleinen Straßen, die sich durch die bergige Landschaft schlängelten, gab es meistens nichts als Wald. Wir fuhren durch zahlreiche Nationalparks und ich fragte mich, ob es hier überhaupt Gegenden gab, die nicht unter Naturschutz standen. Es war eine wunderschöne Landschaft und die Natur strahlte eine unheimliche Ruhe aus, die sich auch auf mich auswirkte.

Während im Radio eine von Edwards CD's lief, begann ich die gelben Schilder, die am Straßenrand vor Elchen warnten, zu zählen, um mir etwas die Zeit zu vertreiben, aber als sie immer häufiger wurden, gab ich es irgendwann auf. Edward wusste genau wohin er fahren musste und zögerte kein einziges Mal, wenn er auf eine neue Straße abbog. Ich hätte mich hoffnungslos verfahren, besonders da man es in Alaska mit den Straßenschildern nicht so genau zu nehmen schien. Bei jeder Tankstelle, die wir finden konnten, hielten wir an, damit ich meinen menschlichen Bedürfnissen nachkommen konnte und ich schaffte es sogar in der früh, während ich aus dem Fenster sah, das ganze Sandwich, das ich mir eingepackt hatte, zu essen.

Irgendwann am Vormittag verschwand dann westlich von uns die Bergkette, der wir den ganzen Morgen über gefolgt waren, und einige Meilen darauf sah ich eine ungeheuer große Fläche dunklen Wassers. Es war ein See, der Iliamna See. Wir brauchten beinahe zwei Stunden bis wir um in herum gefahren waren, und erreichten schließlich die letzte Stadt auf unserer Reise. Kokhanok bestand aus lediglich 174 Einwohnern und verdiente die Bezeichnung Stadt damit gar nicht, aber es war das letzte bewohnte Gebiet, das ich für die nächsten Monate, vielleicht sogar Jahre sehen würde. Mehrere Meilen außerhalb der Stadt verließen wir die schlechte, aber breite Straße und bogen auf eine schmälere und noch schlechtere Straße ab, der wir von nun an folgten. Es gab keine Straßenschilder mehr, und nach ein paar weiteren Meilen endete der ohnehin schlechte Teerbelag, und wir fuhren auf einer Kiesstraße weiter.

Nachdem wir nun jegliche Zivilisation hinter uns gelassen hatten, verstärkte sich meine schleichende Panik wieder. Ich wurde unruhig, schon allein deswegen, weil ich mir nicht sicher war, ob wie noch auf dem richtigen Weg waren. Edward aber nahm mir diese Bedenken und versprach, während er nach meiner Hand griff, dass die Straße nicht plötzlich aufhören würde. Doch das schaffte es keineswegs mich zu beruhigen. Wenn wir auf dem richtigen Weg waren - was ja an sich gut war -, dann würden wir zwangsläufig irgendwann ankommen, und da es nur noch diese eine Straße gab, konnte es nicht mehr weit sein.

Wir folgten der Straße noch über zwei Stunde lang und mit jeder Meile verstärkte sich meine Panik. Mein Bauch fühlte sich flau an, und als meine Hände zu zittern begannen, verschränkte ich die kalten Handflächen in meinem Schoß. Edward sah mich immer wieder beunruhigt an, er hörte wie sich mein Herzschlag stetig beschleunigte und immer wieder seinen Rhythmus verlor, aber ich ignorierte seine Blicke so gut ich konnte.

Mein größter Wunsch würde in Erfüllung gehen, und trotzdem machte mich die Angst vor den kommenden drei Tagen beinahe ohnmächtig. Ich wünschte, ich würde diese Angst nicht spüren, das würde es leichter machen, nicht nur für mich. Ich sah Edward an, dass ein Wort von mir genügen würde, um ihn sofort umdrehen und nach Forks zurückfahren zu lassen. Aber ich blieb stumm neben ihm sitzen, und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, was mir jedoch nicht besonders gut gelang.

Wir fuhren über eine weitere Stunde die Straße entlang und ich fragte mich schon, ob wir tatsächlich auf dem richtigen Weg waren, als mit einem Mal ein Haus zwischen den Bäumen auftauchte. Es war eine dunkle Jagdhütte mitten im Wald, und die Sandstraße endete unmittelbar davor in einem tiefen, vom Regen aufgeweichten Weg, durch den sich mehrere Reifenspuren zogen.

Das erste, das mir auffiel war, dass das annähernd rechteckige Holzhaus für eine Jagdhütte ziemlich groß war. An der Vorderseite des Hauses war eine überdachte Veranda, die aus dunkel gefärbten, dünnen Holzstämmen gebaut worden war und sich wohl um das ganze Haus zog. Das Holz war von einer gleichmäßigen dunkelbraunen Farbe und sah alt, aber sehr robust aus. Auch die Dachziegel des Spitzdaches waren dunkel und mit Moos überwuchert und wer immer diese Hütte gebaut hatte, war lange nicht mehr hier gewesen.

Ich betrachtete das Haus, das für mich die nächste Zeit mein zu Hause sein würde, und entschied, dass sie mir durchaus gefiel. Es hatte etwas Rustikales, Unzerstörbares an sich, das ich schon an meinem alten Transporter, den ich für ein paar Hundert Dollar schweren Herzens an den einzigen Gebrauchtwagenhändler in Forks verkauft hatte, geschätzt hatte.

Edward folgte dem schlammigen Weg um das Haus herum, und parkte den Volvo unter einem angebauten Dach an der Ostseite hinter Carlisles schwarzem Mercedes, Rosalies rotem BMW, und Alice' gelbem Porsche, der alle anderen Autos mit Leichtigkeit in den Schatten stellte.

Er drehte den Zündschlüssel herum und stellte den Motor ab. Das leise Surren erstarb und da der Wagen unter dem Dach stand, hörte ich nicht einmal mehr das Prasseln der Regentropfen, die durch das Blätterdach fielen. Wir saßen einen Moment lang schweigend da, und Edward starrte stumm auf den Kofferraum des schwarzen Mercedes, bevor er den Kopf zu mir drehte, und mich mit ernster Miene ansah.

„Du weißt, dass du das nicht tun musste. Noch kannst du es dir anders überlegen. Und ich werde dir nicht böse sein, falls du das tun solltest."

Ich blickte starr auf meine Hände und rieb meine kalten, und schweißnassen Handflächen aneinander, um meine Finger dadurch ein wenig zu wärmen. Ich zitterte mittlerweile am ganzen Körper und mir war eiskalt und schlecht vor Angst. Und dennoch wollte ich das hier mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.

„Ich werde es mir aber nicht anders überlegen", sagte ich mit dünner Stimme und wandte meinen Blick von meinen kalten Händen ab, um Edward anzusehen. Er hatte den Kopf zu mir gedreht und sein Gesicht war vollkommen ausdruckslos. Aber seine Augen verrieten ihn. Ein trauriger Glanz hatte sich wie so oft in seine topazfarbene Iris geschlichen, und sagte mir unmissverständlich, was sein Gesicht vor mir zu verbergen versuchte. Er hatte gehofft, dass ich meine Entscheidung nun doch ändern würde, und er musste sich jetzt damit abfinden, dass ich es doch nicht getan hatte. Ich sah ihn an, und schließlich zwang sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Lass uns rein gehen", schlug er vor und öffnete die Fahrertür, um auszusteigen. Ich griff ebenfalls nach dem Türgriff, doch bevor meine Hand ihn erreicht hatte, wurde die Tür bereits geöffnet und Edward stand schon neben mir. Selbst meine braune Jacke, die auf dem Rücksitz gelegen hatte, hatte er längst in der Hand.

Ich stieg aus dem Auto, und obwohl meine zittrigen Beine mich aufrecht hielten, fühlte sich alles seltsam taub an. Edward legte mir die Jacke um die Schultern und schloss die Wagentür. Dann gingen wir um den Volvo herum und hinaus in den Regen.

Ich spürte die Tropfen beinahe gar nicht und das Geräusch des Regens, der auf das Dach der Hütte prasselte, verband sich mit allen anderen Geräuschen zu einem belanglosen Hintergrundsummen, das ich kaum hörte. Meine Füße bewegten sich wie von selbst neben Edward über den weichen Waldboden, und die drei Stufen bis unter das Dach der Veranda. Als ich den Blick dann wieder hob, standen wir bereits vor der Tür und Edward hatte sie schon für mich geöffnet.

Ich betrat die Hütte und das erste was mir auffiel, war, dass im Vergleich zu der kalten Luft draußen auffallend warm war. Im Auto war es vermutlich genauso warm gewesen, aber ich konnte meinen Gefühlen im Moment nicht trauen. Esme, Carlisle und Alice warteten bereits hinter der Tür auf uns, und nachdem Edward meine Jacke an eine kleine Garderobe neben der Tür gehängt und die Tür geschlossen hatte, nahm Esme mich in den Arm. Sie achtete wie immer darauf sanft zu sein um mich nicht zu verletzen, aber ihre Umarmung war trotzdem mitfühlend und tröstlich.

„Wie geht es dir, Bella?", fragte sie, als sie mich wieder losgelassen hatte.

„Gut", log ich und bemühte mich ein Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen, was mir jedoch weitgehend misslang.

Dann warf ich einen kurzen Blick nach links in den Gang der Hütte und erkannte an dem Küchentresen und den schwarzen Ledersofas sofort den extravaganten Geschmack der Cullens. Die Wände der Jagdhütte waren wie der Fußboden aus dem gleichen, dunklen Holz wie die Außenfassade, nur dass alle Balken und Holzlatten abgeschliffen und glatt poliert waren. Auch das Innere des Hauses besaß dieses rustikale Aussehen, das es gleichzeitig auch sehr gemütlich erscheinen ließ. Wir standen in einem kleinen Gang, und rechts von mir, und gegenüber der Haustür, in meinem Rücken, waren weitere Türen. Links führte ein kurzer Gang in einen großen rechteckigen Raum, der sowohl Esszimmer und Küche, als auch das Wohnzimmer war.

Während ich mich umschaute, sah ich Jasper, Emmet und Rosalie, die im hinteren Teil des Hauses gewesen waren und jetzt zu uns kamen, um mich ebenfalls zu begrüßen. In dem Moment, als mein Blick Jaspers goldenen Augen begegnete, legte sich ein Gefühl der Ruhe über meine aufgewühlten Sinne und kämpfte meine Panik auf ein erträgliches Maß nieder. Ich atmete tief durch und es war, als wäre eine unglaubliche Last von meinen Schultern genommen worden. Ein schwaches Lächeln lag auf Jaspers Lippen, als er den Blick abwandte und in einiger Entfernung zu mir stehen blieb. Emmet stellte sich mit einem Grinsen in meine Richtung zu den anderen. Zweifellos freute er sich schon auf unser Armdrücken in vier Tagen, von dem er immer noch fest überzeugt war, es zu gewinnen.

Edward griff nach meiner Hand und drückte sie aufmunternd. Auch er spürte die Woge aus Ruhe und Gelassenheit, die durch das Zimmer strömte und sich auf mich konzentrierte. Ich warf Jasper ein dankbares Lächeln zu, das er mit einem Kopfnicken quittierte. Er wusste wie sehr er mir im Moment mit seiner Gabe half. Auch wenn er mir die Angst nicht vollkommen nehmen konnte, so schirmte er sie doch soweit ab, dass ich sie nur noch als dumpfe Unruhe spürte. Ich wusste, dass die Panik immer noch da war, und normalerweise wollte ich nicht, dass Jasper meine Gefühle beeinflusste, doch jetzt war ich sehr dankbar von dieser Panik, die mich bereits seit Tagen in Schach hielt, befreit zu sein.

Rosalie beachtete mich kaum. Sie stand zwar bei den anderen, aber sie vermied es mich direkt anzusehen. Ich wusste, dass sie meine Wahl nicht verstehen konnte. In ihren Augen gab ich das Wertvollste auf, das ich hatte: mein Leben. Als sie bemerkte, dass ich sie ansah, erwiderte sie den Blick kurz und lächelte schwach. Wir würden wohl nie die besten Freundinnen werden, aber wir kamen inzwischen ganz gut miteinander aus.

Neben ihr stand Alice und ihr zuversichtliches Lächeln, das ihre Augen leuchten ließ, gab mir ein beruhigenderes Gefühl, als es Jasper je gekonnt hätte.

„Bella, wenn du möchtest können wir gleich beginnen", hörte ich Carlisles Stimme neben mir. Ich drehte den Kopf und etwas in meinen Blick schien ihn dazu zu veranlassen weiter zu reden. „Wir können allerdings auch noch etwas warten, falls du noch Zeit brauchst."

„Nein", antwortete ich sofort und war selbst überrascht wie sicher meine Stimme klang. „Ich möchte es gleich tun. Ich würde vorher nur noch gerne ein paar Worte mit Alice reden."

Carlisle nickte. „In Ordnung. Edward und ich werden solange drinnen auf dich warten."

Ich nickte und Edwards ließ meine Hand los, als er sich abwandte und Carlisle durch die Tür zu meiner Rechten folgte. Esme verschwand mit einem letzten ermutigenden Lächeln im Gang und dann in einer Tür auf der linken Seite.

„Wir sehen uns in drei Tagen - Schwesterchen", sagte Emmet mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen, bevor er Rosalie an der Hand nahm und ebenfalls den Gang entlang ging.

Als Jasper ihnen jedoch folgen wollte, hielt ich ihn auf. Der Gedanke daran, dass meine Panik mit jedem Schritt, den er sich von mir entfernte, wieder Stück für Stück zurückkommen würde, machte mich nervös. Ich bat ihn zu bleiben und als er sich neben Alice stellte, spürte ich eine neue Woge aus Gleichmut, die durch mich hindurch glitt. Ich lächelte dankbar. Dann überlegte ich mir, wie ich meine Frage am besten stellen konnte. Ihr entspannter Gesichtsausdruck gab mir zwar keinen Anlass mir Sorgen zu machen, aber dennoch tat ich es. Ich wollte einfach aus ihrem Mund hören, dass bei meiner Verwandlung nichts Schreckliches passieren würde, außer, dass ich starb und ein Vampir wurde. Doch bevor ich auch nur einen Ton gesagt hatte, antwortete sie mir bereits.

„Ja."

„Was ja?", fragte ich perplex und Alice' Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter.

„Meine Antwort auf deine Frage, sie lautet ja. Ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass nichts Schreckliches passieren wird."

Erleichterung durchströmte mich und dieses Mal hatte es nichts mit Jasper zu tun.

„Dann hast du es gesehen?", fragte ich in der Hoffnung noch etwas mehr aus Alice herauszubekommen.

„Das nicht", meinte sie ausweichend, bemühte sich aber sofort ihr zuversichtliches Lächeln zurück zu bekommen. „Jedenfalls nicht direkt. Aber glaub mir Bella, es wird alles gut gehen, dass verspreche ich dir. Ich fühle es und ich war mir selten bei einem Gefühl so sich wie jetzt."

Ich sah Alice verwirrt an. „Du kannst es nicht sehen?"

„Nein, nicht klar und deutlich, aber ich weiß, dass alles gut gehen wird. Das Problem ist, dass sich noch niemand wirklich entschieden hat. Du hast große Angst und dein Unterbewusstsein sträubt sich immer noch dagegen. Edward überlegt sich gerade zum aber tausendsten Mal, ob er das Ganze nicht doch noch verhindern sollte, und Carlisle wird es nicht tun, wenn du dir nicht sicher bist. Ich kann vermutlich erst dann etwas sehen, wenn er dir das Gift injiziert hat."

Alice zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Sie schien sich ihrer Worte jedoch sicher zu sein, obwohl sie nichts sehen konnte. Und die Tatsache, dass sie nichts sehen konnte, verwirrte mich.

„Aber wie hast du dann Aro davon überzeugen können, dass ich eine von euch werde, wenn du es nicht sehen kannst?"

„Ich kann die eigentliche Verwandlung und ihren Ausgang nicht sehen. Aber ich sehe das Ende deines Weges, und dieses Ende ist unausweichlich. Ich habe es bereits gesehen, als Edward dich das erste Mal gesehen hat, und seitdem hat sich an dieser Gewissheit nichts geändert. Aro hat diese Vision auch gesehen und er wusste somit, dass es unabwendbar ist. Für ihn ist es nicht von Bedeutung wie lange du noch ein Mensch bleiben wirst, dich zu töten wäre in seinen Augen eine Verschwendung gewesen. Er ist neugierig darauf, welche Gabe du besitzen wirst, wenn du eine von uns bist."

Ich nickte lediglich, da ich meiner Stimme nach dieser Voraussage nicht mehr traute. Ich würde also auch in Zukunft mit den Volturi zu tun haben. Aro hatte mich nur aus dem Grund nicht getötet, weil meine eigenartige Fähigkeit, einigen ihrer dunklen Gaben zu widerstehen, wahrscheinlich das letzte Rätsel war, das die Welt ihm noch aufgeben konnte. Das machte mich für ihn zu etwas Besonderem und er würde mich ganz sicher weiterhin im Auge behalten wenn ich ein Vampir war. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass meine Gabe nichts allzu Besonderes sein würde, und die Volturi schnell wieder das Interesse an mir verlieren würden.

Alice sah wohl meinen nachdenklichen und besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du brauchst dir keine Sogen zu machen, Bella. Es wird alles gut gehen. Vertrau mir."

Ich nickte. „Das tu ich." Ich vertraute Alice und ich vertraute auch darauf, dass sie beinahe immer Recht hatte.

Alice warf mir ein letztes aufmunterndes Lächeln zu, dann drehte sie sich um und tanzte mit federleichten Schritten den Gang entlang.

„Ich bleibe in der Nähe", versprach Jasper, als ich einen Blick von ihm zur Tür warf. Ich lächelte dankbar, griff dann mit zittrigen Händen nach dem Türgriff und betrat den Raum.

Edward stand mit dem Rücken zu mir, den Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Seine Haltung war angespannt, und als ich das Zimmer betrat, drehte er sich nicht um. Carlisle stand hinter ihm, ebenfalls den Rücken zu mir gewandt, und wie ich vermutete, sprach er für mein Gehör lautlos mit Edward. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und spürte augenblicklich, wie meine Panik wieder ein Stück an die Oberfläche drang. Bereits das dünne Holz der Tür reichte aus, um Jaspers Einfluss auf mich abzuschwächen und mir das Gefühl zu geben, in diesem quadratischen Zimmer eingesperrt zu sein.

Dabei gab es in diesem Zimmer nichts was diesen Anschein erwecken würde. Durch das große Fenster mit den weit geöffneten Fensterläden, drang viel Licht, und ließ den Raum, trotz des trüben Wetters, angenehm hell wirken. Links an der Wand stand ein großes Holzbett mit bunten Wolldecken und vielen Kissen, das beinahe die Hälfte des Zimmers einnahm. Daneben stand an der Wand auf jeder Seite des Bettes ein kleines Nachtkästchen und darüber hing je eine alte Öllampe, deren warmer Schein dazu beitrug, den Raum zu erhellen. An der rechten Holzwand des Zimmers standen zwei hüfthohe Kommoden und ein Stuhl. Außerdem lag auf dem Boden hinter dem Bett ein ovaler, blauer Teppich.

Mein Blick kehrte jedoch zum linken der beiden Nachtkästchen zurück, und blieb an den Gegenständen hängen, die darauf lagen. Zwei in Plastik verpackte Spritzen, und vier kleine Ampullen mit durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit. Drei davon sahen aus wie die kleinen Fläschchen mit Impfstoffen aus dem Krankenhaus und trugen ein Etikett, doch die vierte war etwas größer und unbeschriftet. Ich wusste, dass dieses Fläschchen das Gift enthielt, das mich töten würde.

Es gab nämlich noch ein weiteres Problem, das bei meiner Verwandlung aufgetreten war. Das Abkommen mit den Werwölfen besagte, dass der Frieden vorbei war, sobald einer der Cullens einen Menschen biss, und das galt keinesfalls nur für das Territorium rund um Forks. Wenn Edward meinen Wunsch erfüllte und mich beißen würde, ganz gleich wie sehr ich es wollte, würde es zu einem Krieg kommen, der erst beendet wäre, wenn eine Seite vollständig vernichtet war. Das hatte ich natürlich auf keinen Fall zulassen können. Doch wenn ich ein Mensch blieb, würden mich die Volturi umbringen, so viel stand fest. Es hatte den Anschein gemacht, als ob es auf die eine oder andere Weise zu einem Kampf kommen würde, bei dem ich das Leben meiner Vampirfamilie und das meiner Freunde bei den Werwölfen aufs Spiel setzte, doch Carlisle hatte schließlich eine Lösung gefunden.

Edward musste mich nicht zwangsläufig beißen, um mich zu verwandeln, das Gift musste lediglich in meine Blutbahn gelangen. Carlisle hatte es daraufhin geschafft Edward eine ausreichend große Menge Gift, ähnlich wie bei einer Schlange, abzuzapfen, um mich anstatt durch einen Biss, durch eine Injektion zu verwandeln. Die Werwölfe hatten diese Möglichkeit übersehen. Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass ein Vampir es gezielt darauf anlegen könnte einen Menschen zu verwandeln. Und wahrscheinlich würde das auch kein anderer Vampir tun, denn es hatte ziemlich lange gedauert eine ausreichende Menge des Giftes zusammen zu bekommen. Doch Edward hatte das keineswegs abschrecken können, denn so bestand kein Risiko mehr, dass er bei der Verwandlung die Kontrolle verlor und mich umbrachte.

Ich zwang mich meinen Blick wieder von der kleinen Ampulle, und vor allem von den dünnen Nadeln der Spritzen, abzuwenden und so gut es ging tief durchzuatmen. Carlisle drehte sich zu mir um, während Edward weiterhin aus dem Fenster sah.

„Bella, bist du dir sicher, dass du das wirklich willst?"

Ich ließ mir Zeit bevor ich antwortete, obwohl ich diese Frage heute nicht zum ersten Mal hörte und sie bereits beantwortet hatte. Doch diese Entscheidung würde mein Leben für immer verändern und deshalb war es diese Frage in meinen Augen wert, dass ich mir einen Moment Zeit nahm, um über meine Antwort nachzudenken.

Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass ich meine Entscheidung getroffen hatte „Ja."

Carlisle nickte. „Gut, dann leg dich aufs Bett."

Ich setzte mich langsam in Bewegung und ging mit einem tauben Gefühl in den Beinen zum Bett. Als ich es erreicht hatte, setzte ich mich auf die bunte Decke, bückte mich und streifte mir mit zittrigen Händen die Schuhe von den Füßen. Dann zog ich die Füße an und legte mich ausgestreckt hin. Ich hatte bereits ein lockeres T-Shirt und eine Jogginghose an, damit ich mich nicht extra umziehen musste. Edward wandte sich mit einer einzigen Bewegung vom Fenster ab, als müsse er sich dazu zwingen, und als ich das nächste Mal geblinzelt hatte, saß er bereits auf einem Holzstuhl neben mir. Er beugte sich zu mir hinunter und griff nach meiner Hand, die beinahe so kalt war wie seine eigene. Die Finger meiner anderen Hand krallte ich unbewusst in die Wolldecken. Meine Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt und mein Herz schlug so laut, dass ich es selbst in meinen eigenen Ohren hören konnte, aber dass Edward an meiner Seite war, und meine Hand hielt, machte es erträglicher.

Ich spürte wie sich das Bett auf meiner rechten Seite senkte, als Carlisle sich darauf setzte.

„Ich werde dir zuerst ein Betäubungsmittel und die erste Dosis des Morphins verabreichen, bevor ich dir das Gift injiziere. Ich kann dir nicht genau sagen wie lange das Betäubungsmittel seine Wirkung beibehalten wird, aber du wirst mit Sicherheit annähernd einen Stunde bewusstlose sein und bis dahin hat sich das Gift bereits vollständig in deinem Körper verteilt. Danach wird das Morphin dafür sorgen, dass du weitgehend schmerzfrei bleiben wirst."

Ich antwortete mit einem knappen Nicken und zwang mich in Edwards Gesicht zu sehen. Carlisles kalte Finger griffen nach meinem Arm, lösten meine Finger behutsam von der Wolldecke, und drehten ihn dann auf die Unterseite. Der Geruch von Alkohol stieg mir unangenehm in die Nase und ich verkrampfte mich, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können. Trotzdem spürte ich nur einen winzigen Stich, als die Nadel meine Haut durchdrang. Carlisle war vorsichtiger und unendlich viel geschickte, als jeder menschliche Arzt es je sein könnte, und so spürte ich kaum etwas. Ich entspannte mich wieder etwas, als wäre das Betäubungsmittel in der Lage beinahe sofort seine Wirkung zu entfalten.

Edwards goldene Augen funkelten mit einem warmen Glanz zu mir hinunter, aber er schaffte es nicht ein Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen. Mir selbst gelang es mit Sicherheit ebenso wenig.

„Es wird nicht länger als eine Minute dauern, bis du das Bewusstsein verlierst", informierte mich Carlisle und wieder antwortete ich ihm nur mit einem Nicken. Ich starrte Edward an, aber ich schaffte es nicht irgendetwas zu sagen, meine Stimme gehorchte mir nicht.

Edward beugte sich weiter zu mir hinunter und seine kalten Lippen legten sich auf meine. Ich hätte einen weitaus fordernden Kuss erwartet, so wie er mich immer küsste, wenn er glaubte kurz davor zu sein mich zu verlieren, aber ich täuschte mich. Er küsste mich unglaublich sanft, aber nicht vorsichtig und mein Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus. Dann löste er den Kuss wieder, um mich anzusehen, und strich mir meine Haare hinter die Ohren.

„Ich werde genau hier sein, wenn du aufwachst, und auf dich warten, das verspreche ich dir. Ich liebe dich, mehr als ich es je in Worte fassen könnte."

Dann berührte seine Lippen meine Stirn und das letzte, was ich sah, waren seine topazfarbenen Augen, bevor meine Lieder schwer wurden und ich die Augen schloss.

„Ich liebe dich", murmelte ich undeutlich und einen Augenblick darauf wurde alles um mich herum schwarz.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Ich hab die ganze Reise mit Googel Earth geplant, also den See und die Berge gibt es, ob es die Straßen allerdings auch gibt weiß ich nicht... Ich kenn mich da jetzt auf alle Fälle super aus gg


	3. Sonnenaufgang

**Sunrise**

**by CarpeDiem**

**Chapter three: Sonnenaufgang**

**3 **

Ich betrachtete meinen schlafenden Engel und sah, wie die Anspannung aus ihrem Körper wich, als ihr gänzlich die Sinne schwanden. Ihre Atmung wurde wieder gleichmäßiger und ihr Herz schlug nun wieder in dem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, den ich unter tausenden von Menschen wieder erkannt hätte. Ich versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass ich diesen Klang bald nie wieder hören würde.

Ich strich mit meinen kalten Fingern über ihre Wangen, die immer so wunderschön erröteten, wenn ich sie wieder einmal in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte. Ihre weiche Haut fühlte sich so angenehm warm unter meinen Berührungen an, dass ich meine Hand für einen Augenblick an ihrer Wange ruhen ließ. Nie wieder würde ich sehen wie sie errötete, und das Blut in ihre Wangen schoss, und nie wieder würde ich, wie jetzt in diesem Moment, die Wärme ihrer Haut unter meinen Fingerspitzen fühlen können. Bald wäre ihre Haut genauso kalt wie mein eigene, und ihre Seele wäre, wie die meine, für immer verloren. Und obwohl mir diese Gewissheit nur allzu schmerzlich bewusst war, hatte ich mich doch dazu entschieden das hier geschehen zu lassen.

So sehr ich mir auch wünschte, Bella könnte für den Rest ihres Lebens ein Mensch bleiben, so war ich doch im tiefsten Inneren immer noch eine durch und durch selbstsüchtige Kreatur. Ich sehnte mich danach sie so zu lieben wie sie es verdiente, ohne die ständige Angst, sie versehentlich mit einer unüberlegten Bewegung umzubringen. Und ich verlangte danach, dass die einzige Grenze, die es für uns geben sollte, die der Ewigkeit war, denn alles andere war nicht annehmbar. Bella wollte mir all diese Wünsche erfüllen, und ich würde es zulassen, denn es widerstrebte mir, ihr nicht jeden ihrer Wünsche bedingungslos zu erfüllen.

Ich hauchte ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen und genoss ein letztes Mal das bittersüße Verlangen nach ihrem Blut, das meine Kehle brennen ließ, und das mir inzwischen so vertraut geworden war, dass ich es wahrscheinlich sogar vermissen würde. Doch das war ein eher geringer Verlust.

„Edward?"

Ich hob den Kopf und blickte in Carlisles ernstes Gesicht. Er hatte die Spritze und den Alkohol getränkten Wattebausch bereits in der Hand, doch er wartete darauf, dass ich ihm die Erlaubnis dazu gab, Bella das Gift zu injizieren. Seine Gedanken lagen wie ein offenes Buch vor mir und machten mir unmissverständlich klar, dass er es nur dann tun würde, wenn ich damit einverstanden war. Das wäre allerdings nicht nötig gewesen, ich wusste was er von mir erwartete. Und ich war bereit dazu. Auch wenn sich die unbestimmte Ahnung, einen schrecklichen Fehler zu machen, nicht vertreiben ließ, würde ich es doch geschehen lassen.

Ich nickte Carlisle zu und richtete mich auf, um ihm genügend Platz zu bieten. Er beugte sich zu Bella hinunter, doch seine Augen ruhten immer noch durchdringend auf mir. Ich hielt seinem Blick stand, und was auch immer Carlisle in meinem Gesicht gesehen hatte, bestätigte ihn darin weiter zu machen. Er desinfizierte eine Stelle entlang ihres Halses und setzte die Spritze an. In dem Moment, als die Nadel Bellas zarte Haut durchdrang, schloss ich die Augen und presste die Kiefer aufeinander, so sehr, dass es beinahe schmerzte.

Doch ich zwang mich meine Augen wieder zu öffnen, und mit anzusehen, wie das unscheinbar farblose Gift durch etwas so winziges wie diese Nadel in ihre Blutbahn gelangte. Es hatte etwas Perverses an sich, dass unser absolut tödliches Gift nicht gewaltsam durch einen Biss, sondern durch eine simple Injektion ihr Leben beenden würde.

Dennoch war ich Carlisle unendlich dankbar dafür, dass er Bella, aber vor allem mir, diese Möglichkeit eröffnet hatte, denn so war ich nicht gezwungen gewesen ihr Leben unnötig zu gefährden, um ihrem Wunsch nach zu kommen. Von dem Krieg, in dem wir uns ansonsten zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits befunden hätten, ganz zu schweigen. Andererseits hätte ich es niemals so weit kommen lassen, wenn Carlisle mir nicht versicher hätte, dass es einen anderen Weg gab.

Ich strich Bella eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und arrangierte den Rest ihrer braunen Haare sorgfältig auf dem weißen Kissen. Ihr Herzschlag hatte sich bereits beschleunigt und sie begann schneller zu atmen. Das Gift breitete sich langsam und schleichend in ihrem Körper aus, doch das Morphium zwang ihren Körper zur Ruhe. Das würde sich jedoch schon sehr bald ändern.

Ein tiefes Gefühl der Trauer regte sich in mir, denn ich hatte es letzten Endes doch nicht geschafft, sie vor dem Schicksal, das Alice ihr voraus gesagt hatte, zu bewahren. Doch im Grunde war mir das immer klar gewesen, und spätestens jetzt sollte ich meine Lektion endgültig gelernt haben. Wette niemals gegen Alice.

# # #

Eine Stunde war bis jetzt vergangen, das war eine Tatsache. Der kleine schwarze Zeiger hatte sich auf dem weißen Ziffernblatt genau ein Mal herum bewegt, und nicht weiter. Mir kam es jedoch so vor, als wäre weit mehr, als nur eine einzige Stunde vergangen, und ich fragte mich mit wachender Verzweiflung, wie ich die 71 Stunden, die dieser einen noch folgen würden, überstehen sollte.

Es hatte kaum eine viertel Stunde gedauert, bis sich das Gift vollständig in Bellas Körper ausgebreitet und begonnen hatte, den Kampf gegen die Mittel, die Carlisle ihr gespritzt hatte, aufzunehmen. Eine Zeit lang hatte es so ausgesehen, als würden diese drei Tage ohne eine Erinnerung zu hinterlassen an Bella vorüber gehen, so wie ich es mir gewünscht hatte, doch mittlerweile war klar geworden, dass die Drogen den Kampf verlieren würden. Bella würde das gleiche Martyrium durchleiden müssen, das wir alle durchleiden mussten.

Mir war klar gewesen, dass die Chancen dafür nie besonders hoch gewesen waren, und Carlisle hatte mir diesbezüglich nur wenig Hoffnung gemacht, aber ich hatte mich dennoch an diese Möglichkeit geklammert. Es war schrecklich Bella so zerbrechlich auf den bunten Decken liegen zu sehen, und genau zu wissen, dass sie bald sterben würde. Und dass es meine Schuld war. Ich hatte mich noch nie in meinen Leben so unglaublich hilflos gefühlt, und ich fürchtete mich davor mit ansehen zu müssen, wie sich ihr zarter Körper unter den Schmerzen der Verwandlung winden würde.

Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis das Gift die Betäubungsmittel neutralisiert hatte, und dann würde Bella aufwachen und sie würde sich in der Hölle wieder finden. Zwar konnte Carlisle ihr mit einer hohen Doris Morphium einen Teil der Schmerzen nehmen und sie weitgehend ruhig stellen, aber dennoch würde sie diese drei Tage niemals vergessen. Alles verblasste, doch die Schmerzen der Verwandlung waren das einzige aus unserem menschlichen Leben, an das wir alle uns noch mit erschreckender Klarheit erinnern konnten.

# # #

Ich wand das weiße Tuch sorgfältig über der Keramikschüssel aus, und das überschussige Wasser tropfte mit einem leisen Plätschern zurück in die Schüssel. Dann legte ich das Tuch wieder zurück auf Bellas Stirn, die vor Fieber glühte.

Draußen war es bereits dunkel. Die Sonne war schon vor einigen Stunden untergegangen, aber man hatte ohnehin nicht viel von ihr gesehen, denn die dicken Regenwolken hatten den ganzen Nachmittag über unbarmherzig den Himmel verhangen.

Das Fieber hatte langsam begonnen. Nachdem sich das Gift in jeder Ader ihres Körpers ausgebreitet hatte, waren die Mittel, die Carlisle ihr gespritzt hatte, wirkungslos geworden, und Bella war wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Doch sie war aufgrund der Schmerzen und des Fiebers, das seit heute Nachmittag unaufhaltsam angestiegen war, nicht ansprechbar und bekam beinahe nichts von ihrer Umwelt mit. Das Morphium hatte seine Wirkung noch nicht eingebüßt, doch in wie weit es Bella half, konnte ich nicht sagen. Ich hoffte jedoch, dass es ihr zumindest ein wenig von Nutzen war.

Ihre Haut fühlte sich bereits seit Stunden unnatürlich heiß unter meinen Fingern an, doch Carlisle war der Meinung, dass dieser Eindruck nur entstand, weil meine Finger so kalt waren. Doch so sehr er auch versuchte seine Gedanken vor mir zu verbergen, ich wusste, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Bellas Fieber war innerhalb kürzester Zeit höher gestiegen, als das bei Esme oder Emmet während der ganzen Verwandlung je der Fall gewesen war. Bellas Körper wehrte sich aus irgendeinem Grund stärker gegen das Gift, als wir alles es getan hatten, und dieser Kampf schwächte ihren Körper zusehends.

# # #

Ich hielt Bellas Hand, während Carlisle ihr das Mittel, das ihr Fieber senken sollte, in die Vene injizierte. Sie reagierte nicht im Mindesten, als die spitze Nadel ihre Haut durchdrang, und das war kein gutes Zeichen. Ihre Haut schien mittlerweile beinahe zu glühen, doch ich ließ ihre Hand nicht los, und ich hatte auch nicht vor, das in absehbarer Zeit zu tun.

Als Carlisle sich wieder aufrichtete und mich ansah, war sein Blick sehr besorgt. Er musste es nicht aussprechen, und selbst wenn ich seine Gedanken nicht gesehen hätte, wüsste ich in welch großer Gefahr Bella schwebte. Das Fieber war schleichend immer höher gestiegen und mittlerweile war ihre Temperatur so hoch, dass es gefährlich für sie wurde. Ihr Körper war immer noch menschlich und wenn sie starb, bevor die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war, dann wäre sie endgültig tot. Während der Nacht hatten wir gehofft, dass das Fieber zurück gehen würde, doch das war nicht geschehen.

Eigentlich hatte Carlisle noch warten wollen, doch da sich keine Besserung zeigte, hatte er sich dazu entschlossen ihr das Mittel, das ihr Fieber senken sollte, noch vor Sonnenaufgang zu spitzen. Dieses Mittel war nämlich keinesfalls ungefährlich. Carlisle hatte es äußerst hoch dosieren müssen, um sicher zu stellen, dass es überhaupt wirken würde, und selbst das war nicht gewiss, aber dieses Risiko hatten wir eingehen müssen. Es war ohnehin das Einzige, was wir tun konnten, und wenn das Mittel nicht wirken sollte, und sich ihr Körper nicht selbst zu helfen wusste, dann würde Bella sterben.

Ich war zwar immer noch davon überzeugt, dass es aufgrund unserer Existenz keinen Gott geben konnte, doch falls ich mich irren sollte, dann war ich bereit alles zu tun, was dieser Gott von mir verlangen würde, wenn er mir dafür nicht das einzige nahm, das mein verfluchtes Leben lebenswert machte.

# # #

Das Fieber war nicht gesunken.

Drei Stunden waren vergangen seit Carlisle ihr das Mittel gespritzt hatte, und ihre Temperatur war seitdem nicht zurück gegangen - sie war noch weiter angestiegen. Das Mittel wirkte nicht. Immer noch hielt ich Bellas glühend heiße Hand in meiner eigenen, und ich musste mich beherrschen sie nicht aus Verzweiflung heraus zu fest zu drücken, und ihr damit noch mehr unnötige Schmerzen zu zufügen.

Ich hatte Recht gehabt, es gab keinen Gott. Und falls es ihn doch gab, dann hatte er sich anscheinend dazu entschlossen mir das Liebste zu nehmen, was ich besaß.

Ich strich meinem Engel mit meinen kalten Fingern über ihre heiße Wange. Ihre Augen bewegten sich unruhig unter ihren geschlossenen Liedern und ihr Körper bebte innerlich. Sie schien meine Berührung überhaupt nicht zu registrieren. Wenn sie es nicht schaffen sollte allein mit dem Fieber fertig zu werden, dann gab es nichts was wir noch tun konnten, doch ich wehrte mich verzweifelt dagegen, diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen.

# # #

31 Stunden waren vergangen, seit ich den größten Fehler meines Lebens gemacht habe und zugelassen habe, dass Carlisle Bella das Gift injizierte.

Während der letzten zehn Stunden war nicht nur Bella durch die Hölle gegangen, auch ich hatte mich in meiner ganz privaten Hölle befunden und unbeschreibliche Qualen ausgestanden. Ich hatte Bella bereits zwei Mal verloren oder zumindest hatte ich geglaubt meinen Engel für immer verloren zu haben, und der Schmerz, den ich damals gefühlt hatte, war mit unerschütterlicher Macht wieder zurück gekehrt.

Einige Stunden lang hatte es so ausgesehen, als würde Bella diesen Kampf verlieren. Ich hatte nichts weiter tun können, als ihre Hand zu halten und mit anzusehen, wie ihr der Tod mit jeder Minute näher kam. Esme und Carlisle waren bei mir gewesen, doch auch sie hatten nichts tun können. Ich hatte die Hoffnung bereits fast aufgegeben, doch dann war das Fieber mit einem Mal zurück gegangen.

Die Veränderung ihrer Temperatur war zuerst nur äußert gering gewesen, doch da ich immer noch Bellas Hand gehalten hatte, war sie mir sofort aufgefallen und die Erleichterung die mich augenblicklich durchströmt hatte, war überwältigend gewesen. Carlisle war jedoch vorsichtiger gewesen und hatte versucht meine Hoffnungen nicht allzu groß werden zu lassen, und erst als Bellas Temperatur erneut gefallen war, hatte auch er aufgeatmet. Zwar war ihre Temperatur immer noch zu hoch, aber Bella war außer Lebensgefahr und das Fieber sank stündlich.

# # #

Als die Sonne am nächsten Morgen aufging, war Bellas Fieber verschwunden. Ihre Körpertemperatur war wieder so, wie sie für einen Menschen normal war, doch das lange und hohe Fieber hatte ihren Körper schwach und erschöpft zurück gelassen, was bedeutete, dass der Kampf noch lange nicht vorbei war. Es war immer noch möglich, dass Bella aufgrund ihres geschwächten Zustandes die eigentliche Verwandlung nicht überlebte, und starb, bevor ihr Körper die nötigen Veränderungen abgeschlossen hatte. Doch viel wahrscheinlicher war es, dass von jetzt an alles so lief, wie es sollte, und dass Bella in einem weiteren Tag als Vampir erwachen würde.

Ich hauchte meinem Engel einen Kuss auf die Stirn und beobachtete, wie sie, bis auf das langsame Heben und Senken ihrer Brust, bewegungslos auf den bunten Decken lag. Sie schlief vollkommen entkräftet, doch diese Erholungsphase würde nur von kurzer Dauer sein.

Carlisle hatte ihr vor wenigen Minuten eine weitere Dosis Morphium verabreicht, um ihr die Schmerzen, die die eigentliche Verwandlung ihres Körpers mit sich brachte, erträglicher zu machen. Zwar hätte er damit lieber noch etwas gewartet, doch es hatte bereits angefangen. Bellas Haut war unmerklich härter geworden und Carlisle hatte das Risiko nicht eingehen wollen, ihr die Droge nicht mehr spitzen zu können. Es war sehr unterschiedlich wie lange der Körper für die jeweiligen Veränderungen brauchte, und wenn die Nadel nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen wäre ihre Haut zu durchdringen, dann hätten wir ihr einen Schnitt zufügen müssen. Das wäre zwar an sich kein Problem gewesen, doch ich hatte seit Tagen nichts mehr getrunken und Carlisle wollte weder Bella noch mich der Gefahr einer blutenden Wunde aussetzen.

# # #

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt Bella mit beiden Händen auf dem Bett fest, als sich ihr Körper unter einer weiteren Welle aus Schmerz verkrampfte. Ich hatte gedacht die vergangenen 50 Stunden wären die schlimmsten meines Lebens gewesen. Ich hatte mich geirrt.

Die Schuldgefühle, die mir zu schaffen gemacht hatten, waren nichts im Vergleich zu dem Anblick, wie Bellas Körper sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen unter den Schmerzen wand. Das Schlimmste daran war jedoch, dass ich nichts tun konnte, um ihre Schmerzen zu lindern, und dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit war kaum zu ertragen.

Ich spürte bereits die Veränderung ihrer Haut unter meinen Fingern. Sie war fester, und ebenso ein paar Grad kalter geworden, doch sie war noch nicht annähernd mit meiner Haut zu vergleichen. Ihr Geruch war immer noch der Selbe und verführte mich gleichsam wie er mich quälte. Einerseits würde es eine Erleichterung sein, wenn ich nicht mehr in jeder Sekunde, in der ich bei ihr war, den Drang verspürte, sie umzubringen, doch ihr Geruch war etwas Einzigartiges und Vollkommenes für mich, und wenn er nicht mehr da wäre, dann würde ein Teil von Bella fehlen.

Doch nichts könnte im Moment von geringerer Bedeutung sein. Das Morphium nahm ihr zwar einen Teil der Schmerzen, doch es war nicht in der Lage die stärkeren Anfälle zu unterbinden.

# # #

Am morgen des dritten Tages war der Himmel wolkenlos und strahlend blau. Die Sonne war bereits vor einigen Stunden aufgegangen, doch erst jetzt stand sie hoch genug, dass ihre kalten Strahlen durch das Fenster ins Zimmer fielen. Es war noch früh am Morgen, doch die anderen, bis auf Carlisle, Alice und ich, waren aufgebrochen, um Jagen zu gehen, und so war es im Haus ziemlich ruhig. Carlisle hatte mir angeboten mit ihnen zu gehen, aber er hatte schon, bevor er seine Frage gestellt hatte, genau gewusst, dass ich nicht von Bellas Seite weichen würde, vor allem nicht jetzt. Die Verwandlung war nun so gut wie abgeschlossen und die Schmerzen waren bereits während der Nacht abgeklungen. Jetzt lag mein Engel vollkommen entkräftet und wunderschön wie nie auf dem Bett und wartete auf ihren Tod.

Ihr Körper hatte während der vergangenen Stunden die entscheidendsten Veränderungen durchgemacht, und in wenigen Stunden wäre die Verwandlung abgeschlossen, und dann war ihr Körper nicht mehr lebensfähig. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren in dieser Zeit feiner und doch markanter geworden und ihre Haut hatte eine wenig an Farbe verloren, aber sie war noch nicht so blass wie meine. Auch die Temperatur stimmte noch nicht, ihr Körper war immer noch ein paar Grad zu warm. Über ihre neue Schönheit konnte ich mir jedoch kein Urteil erlauben, denn sie war aus meiner Sicht schon vor der Verwandlung das schönste Wesen auf dieser Erde gewesen.

Ich strich über ihre braunen Haare, die jetzt auch ohne die Sonne in den schönsten rot und braun Facetten schimmerten, und ich spürte wie weich sie jetzt waren. Es fühlte sich an, als würde man über Seide streichen. Zu gern hätte ich ihre Augen gesehen, doch Bella schlief, und so hatte sie die Lieder geschlossen. Nur hin und wieder bewegten sich ihre Pupillen, doch ansonsten lag sie bewegungslos und erschöpft auf dem Bett.

Meine Hand lag immer noch über ihrer, und als ich eine neue Wärme, als die, die immer noch von Bellas Haut ausging, spürte, löste ich meinen Blick von ihrem Gesicht. Die Sonne schien durchs Fenster und warf ihre Strahlen auf das Bett neben meiner Hand. Ich sah zu, wie das helle Licht immer höher kroch, bis es schließlich meine Hand erreichte und meine Haut wie tausenden winzig kleine Diamanten zu funkeln begann. Das Licht bewegte sich langsam weiter und erreichte schließlich Bellas Arm. Gedankenversunken betrachtete ich den Unterschied zwischen meiner funkelnden Haut und der ihren, die im Licht der Sonne nur ein wenig heller aussah als vorher.

Ich brauchte einen Moment, bis mir auffiel, was an diesem Bild nicht stimmte - nicht stimmen durfte. Meine Augen weiteten sich, und ich starrte ungläubig auf Bellas Haut. Sie glitzerte nicht.

„Carlisle!"

Meine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein ersticktes Flüstern, doch Carlisle hörte es selbstverständlich, und einen Augenblick darauf stand er bereits in der Tür. Er sah mich fragend an und als er meinen ungläubigen Blick sah, zog er die Brauen nach oben.

„Ihre Haut", sagte ich lediglich und Carlisle folgte meinem Blick.

Auch er brauchte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, was ich meinte, und als er begriff, stand ihm die Überraschung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er ging einige Schritte auf mich zu, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sah ich Alice, die hinter ihm im Türrahmen stand. Sie war ohne das geringste Geräusch dort aufgetaucht, und als ich in ihr Gesicht sah, bemerkte ich mit Entsetzen, dass ihr Blick vollkommen ausdruckslos war.

„Ich sehe sie nicht mehr", sagte Alice entgeistert, während sie vor sich hin starrte. „Ich hab es versucht, aber ich kann sie nicht mehr sehen."

Carlisle achtete nicht auf sie, sondern beugte sich zu Bella hinunter und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn. Dann zog er eines ihrer Lieder nach oben, und als ich ihre Augen sah, regte sich Panik in mir. Ihre Iris sollte tiefschwarz sein, doch das was sie nicht. Sie war braun. Sie hatte ihre Farbe nicht geändert.

Mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck schob Carlisle Bellas Sweatshirt zur Seite, bis er den Verband um einen ihrer Oberarme erreicht hatte, den er mit geschickten Fingern löste. Die tiefen Wunden, die meine Fingernägel ihr zugefügt hatten, waren verschwunden und sie hatten nicht die geringsten Spuren hinterlassen. Ich sah Carlisle an.

„Was passiert mit ihr?", fragte ich eindringlich, doch als Carlisle meinen Blick erwiderte, und ich seine Gedanken hörte, noch bevor er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, lief mir ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Noch einen Moment lang sahen wir uns an, dann drehte er sich um, und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, doch Alice stand immer noch bewegungslos im Türrahmen und reagierte auch nicht, als Carlisle vor ihr stand.

„Ich kann sie nicht mehr sehen", sagte sie wieder und Carlisle ergriff ihre Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht, damit sie aus ihrer Starre erwachte.

„Was ist los Alice? Wen siehst du nicht mehr?"

Alice hob den Blick und ihre Gedanken lähmten mich vor Angst.

„Bella. Ich habe versucht zu sehen, was nach der Verwandlung passieren wird, aber ich sehe nichts. Zuerst dachte ich, sie wäre tot, aber ich konnte auch ihren Tod nicht sehen. Es ist, als wäre sie einfach verschwunden. Es ist wie bei den Werwölfen."

Sie sah Carlisle verzweifelt an, bevor sie aus dem Weg ging, um ihn vorbei zu lassen. Carlisle verließ das Zimmer und bereits einen Augenblick darauf war er mit seiner Tasche wieder zurück. Er stellte sie neben dem Bett ab und holte eine Spritze heraus. Dann beugte er sich zu Bella hinunter. Er versuchte die Nadel anzusetzen, doch sie hinterließ nicht einmal eine Druckstelle auf ihrer Haut. Carlisles Blick wurde noch besorgter. Er hob seine andere Hand und fügte Bella mit seinem Fingernagel einen Schnitt über der Vene zu, an dem er die Nadel einstach. Während sich die Spitze mit Bellas Blut füllte, lief nicht ein einziger Tropfen aus der Wunde selbst.

In dem Moment, als Carlisle sie verletzt hatte, hatte ich instinktiv die Luft angehalten, doch ich war neugierig, und so atmete ich langsam ein. Ihr Blut hatte immer noch diesen angenehmen blumigen Duft, doch es hatte nicht mehr diesen Effekt auf mich. Sogar das Gegenteil war der Fall, ihr Geruch wirkte nicht mehr wie der einer Beute. Sie roch nicht mehr wie ein Mensch, doch sie roch auch nicht wie ein Vampir. Dieser Geruch hätte mir schon längst auffallen müssen, doch da ich die ganze Zeit über nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen war, hatte ich mich vermutlich langsam an den Geruch gewöhnt, und er war mir nicht bewusst aufgefallen. Doch jetzt fiel er mir auf, und er verwirrte mich. So einem Geruch war ich noch nie begegnet.

Als Carlisle die Spitze entfernte, schloss sich die Wunde augenblicklich und nicht die kleinste Narbe blieb auf ihrer hellen Haut zurück. Ich sah Carlisle an, und mein Gesichtsausdruck musste wohl alles sagen, denn obwohl Carlisle keine Gedanken lesen konnte, antwortete er mir auf meine Frage.

„Es wird nicht lange dauern. Ich habe das Mikroskop im Auto, ich wollte besser auf alles vorbereitet sein. Zum Glück, denn sonst müsste ich die 240 km bis in Krankenhaus nach Dillingham fahren und das würde zwei Stunden dauern."

Ich nickte lediglich, während Carlisle das Zimmer verließ und wieder einmal war ich dankbar dafür, dass er in weiser Voraussicht immer an alles dachte.

„Es ist seltsam."

Alice war direkt neben mir, und als sie sich auf das Bett neben Bella setzte, senkte sich die Matratze kaum spürbar ab.

„Ich sehe sie direkt vor mir, und doch kann ich nicht sehen was die Zukunft für Pläne mit ihr hat. Es ist als wäre ich blind."

Wieder nickte ich nur. Dieses Gefühl kannte ich, doch ich hatte mich mit der Zeit zwangsläufig daran gewöhnt. Es machte mir Angst, dass Alice Bella nicht mehr sehen konnte. Wie wir alle hatte auch ich mich immer viel zu sehr auf Alice verlassen. Doch es machte mir nicht so viel Angst, wie es das vermutlich getan hätte, wenn ich nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen wäre. Denn das war ich in gewisser Weise. Ich hatte einige Male darüber nachgedacht welche Gabe Bella mit in ihr neues Leben nehmen würde, und da sie meine Fähigkeiten bereits blockierte, war es naheliegend gewesen, dass sie das als Vampir auch bei anderen können würde.

Immer noch hatte mein Engel die Augen geschlossen und ihr Körper lag kraftlos auf den Laken. Doch so wie es aussah, erholte sie sich langsam, anstatt dem Tod entgegen zu gehen. Eines stand jetzt fest, Bella würde nicht zu einem Vampir werden.

# # #

Alice und ich drehten synchron den Kopf, noch bevor die Tür geöffnet wurde und Carlisle das Zimmer betrat. Er ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen, und während er ans Bett trat, hatte er seinen Blick beinahe entrückt auf Bella gerichtet. Ich versuchte seine Gedanken zu lesen, doch ihm gingen so unendliche viele Dinge durch den Kopf, dass nichts einen Sinn für mich ergab.

„Aro wird sie lieben", sagte er mit einem gequälten Ton in seiner Stimme, und in seinen Augen lag etwas wie Ehrfurcht. Er schien vollkommen vergessen zu haben, dass Alice und ich noch im Raum waren und gespannt auf einen Antwort warteten.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte ich angespannt. Es machte mich wahnsinnig warten zu müssen bis er mir sagte, was mit Bella passiert war, da seine Gedanken das reinste Durcheinander waren. Außerdem machte mich sein seltsames Verhalten zunehmend unruhig.

„Er ist seit hunderten von Jahren auf der Suche nach einem Geschöpf wie ihr."

Ich stöhnte entnervt auf, nachdem er wieder nur eine kryptische Andeutung gemacht hatte, anstatt mir endlich zu sagen, was aus meinem Engel geworden war. Das war vollkommen untypisch für ihn, und ich hatte ihn noch nie in all den Jahren so merkwürdig gesehen.

„Was ist aus ihr geworden?!"

Carlisle hob den Blick und sah mich das erste Mal, seit er das Zimmer betreten hatte, direkt an. In seinen Augen mischte sich Verwirrung mit Fassungslosigkeit und einem seltsamen Ausdruck, den ich nur als Ehrfurcht bezeichnen konnte.

„Eine Unsterbliche."

tbc


	4. Engel

**Sunrise**

**by CarpeDiem**

**Chapter four: Engel**

**4 **

Ich starrte Carlisle an, und bereits den Bruchteil einer Sekunde darauf, wurde mir mit Erschrecken klar, dass er das vollkommen ernst meinte. Seine Gedanken waren einzig und allein auf dieses eine Wort fixiert, das meinen eigenen Gedanken dazu brachte, sich wie ein Kreisel zu drehen. Wenn das tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprach, dann gab es doch einen Gott, und er hatte Bella, und damit auch mir, ein unglaublich kostbares Geschenk gemacht. Doch noch wagte ich nicht zu hoffen.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte ich eindringlich und Carlisle hielt meinem Blick stand.

„So sicher, wie ich mir zumindest sein kann. Es ist nicht viel über sie bekannt, und wie du selbst weißt, sind die alten Legenden nicht nur sehr alt, sonders auch äußerst lückenhaft."

„Wovon redet ihr?!"

Alice' Frage riss mich aus meinem Erstaunen - ich hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass sie immer noch im Zimmer war. Die bloße Vorstellung, dass Bella - ich traute mich noch nicht einmal das Wort überhaupt zu denken, aus Angst, diese wunderbare Vorstellung könnte mir wieder entrissen werden.

Alice konnte unserer Unterhaltung überhaupt nicht folgen, denn Carlisle hatte die Legenden lange vor ihrer Zeit studiert. Zwar war das auch lange, bevor ich zu Carlisle gekommen war geschehen, aber aufgrund meiner Gabe wusste ich von diesen Legenden, und Carlisle hatte mir einst davon erzählt. Ich war jedoch der einzige von uns der davon wusste, und das aus guten Gründen.

Carlisle seufzte leise und wandte sich dann an Alice um zu erklären.

„In Volterra existieren Schriften aus alter Zeit, aufgezeichnet von den ersten unserer Art. Unabhängig voneinander treten in verschiedenen Schriftstücken, die selbst über tausend Jahre auseinander liegen, zwei Wesen auf, die als Unsterbliche bezeichnet wurden. Sie sind uns sehr ähnlich, jedenfalls im Bezug auf ihre Sinne, ihre Stärke und ihre Schnelligkeit, aber sie sind niemals gestorben. Bei der Verwandlung in einen Vampir führten einmalige Antikörper als Reaktion auf das Gift eine genetische Mutation, und somit eine vollkommen neue Rasse herbei. Im Grunde sind sie Menschen mit übersinnlichen Kräften. Ihre Haut ist so undurchdringliche wie unsere, aber sie glitzert nicht im Sonnenlicht. Sie sind so stark und schnell wie wir, aber ihr Körper lebt, das heißt sie müssen Nahrung zu sich nehmen und atmen, und das wiederrum macht sich angreifbar. Ein Wesen mit allen unseren Stärken, ohne unsere Schwächen."

Alice sah wie vom Donner gerührt aus, nachdem Carlisle geendet hatte, und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass mein Gesichtsausdruck zwar gefasster, aber nicht minder bestürzt war.

„Das ist aus Bella geworden?"

„Vermutlich, aber wie viel Wahrheit tatsächlich in diesen Legenden steckt, werden wir erst herausfinden, wenn sie aufwacht. So wie es bis jetzt aussieht, ist sie zudem in der Lage sich allen unseren Gaben zu widersetzen."

„Was werden die Volturi tun, wenn sie erfahren was aus Bella geworden ist?"

Das war die Frage, die mir am meisten Sorgen bereitete, denn ich tat mir schwer damit einzuschätzen, wie sie reagieren würden, wenn dieses Neuigkeit zu ihnen durchdrang. Gleichzeitig fragte ich mich, ob das denn auch zwangsläufig passieren musste. Wir könnten immer noch unserem ursprünglichen Plan folgen und Bella vor ihnen verstecken. Carlisle schien die Absicht, die hinter meiner Frage stand, mühelos zu erraten.

„Nun ja, Aro ist seit hunderten von Jahren auf der Suche nach solch einem Wesen. Er sieht die Unsterblichen als etwas Besonderes, als eine Anomalie, die ihn seit je her fasziniert hat. Er würde zweifellos versuchen Bella dazu zu bewegen bei ihm zu bleiben, und er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um das zu erreichen, aber ich denke nicht, dass er ihr etwas antun würde, wenn sie sich weigert. Was Marcus tun wird, kann ich dir nicht sagen, er hat an diesen Legenden - wie an allem andere auch - nie Interesse gezeigt. Mir bereitet jedoch Caius' Reaktion am meisten Sorgen. Er ist unglaublich stolz darauf ein Vampir zu sein. Wir sind die überlegene Rasse - wie er es nennt, die Weiterentwicklung der Menschen. Für ihn sind die Unsterblichen Verräter ihrer Rasse, da sie eine Mischung zwischen Vampiren und Menschen sind. Er empfindet sie als Beleidigung und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass er Bella mit Freuden töten würde. Es gibt vermutlich viele Vampire die so denken, aber ich glaube auch, dass es einige gibt, die in Bella eine Heilige sehen, denn sie ist nicht ihren Instinkten und vor allem nicht dem Durst unterworfen."

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, als ich verzweifelt versuchte mir darüber klar zu werden, was wir nun tun sollten. Wenn wir nicht nach Volterra gehen würden, würden die Volturi jemanden zu uns schicken, und wenn wir uns ihnen entziehen würden, würden wir ewig auf der Flucht sein. Doch diese Aussicht war mir im Moment lieber, als Bella der Willkür der Volturi auszusetzen. Es bestand zwar die Chance, dass es Aro gelang Caius zu überzeugen sie nicht zu töten, doch darauf wollte ich es auf keinen Fall ankommen lassen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich den seltsamen Ausdruck, der während der letzten Worte in Carlisles Augen getreten war, und nun auf Bella ruhte, und dieser Blick war es, der mich von weiteren Gedanken über die Volturi abhielt.

„Du siehst in ihr ebenfalls eine Heilige, nicht wahr? Und versuche nicht es zu leugnen, ich sehe es in denen Augen und deine Gedanken schreien es mir förmlich entgegen."

„Ich hätte nicht versucht es zu leugnen, denn du hast Recht. Das, was aus ihr geworden ist, sehe ich als ein Geschenk Gottes an. Auch ich habe mein Leben lang nach einem Geschöpf wie ihr gesucht. Bella könnte der Schlüssel sein, der mir damals gefehlt hat."

Einen Moment lang herrschte vollkommene Stille und Carlisle sah mich durchdringend an. Ich hätte bereits zuvor die Tragweite von Bellas unerwarteter Verwandlung erkennen müssen, doch erst jetzt, als Carlisle es ausgesprochen hatte, wurde mir tatsächlich bewusst, was das für uns bedeuten konnte. Alice hingegen hatte wieder nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung was Carlisle gerade angedeutet hatte.

„Was meinst du damit?", wollte sie wissen und Carlisle zögerte einen Moment lang, doch dann begann er auch das zu erklären.

„Ich habe vor langer Zeit versucht ein Serum zu entwickeln, dass unsere Verwandlung rückgängig macht, aber ich bin gescheitert. Als ich in Italien von den Unsterblichen erfuhr, glaubte ich, einen Weg finden zu können diese Mutation gezielt herbei zu führen, wenn ich einen von ihnen studieren könnte. Ich habe darauf gehofft, aber nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich tatsächlich jemals einem Unsterblichen begegnen würde."

„Das wäre möglich?!", fragte Alice erstaunt, denn bisher hatte sie, wie alle anderen, von all dem nichts gewusst. Auch ich war nur durch einen Zufall auf dieses Geheimnis gestoßen, denn obwohl es genau genommen keines war, hatte Carlisle den anderen nie etwas davon erzählt. Seine Versuche waren alle gescheitert, und die Möglichkeit jemals einen Unsterblichen zu finden, war stets unglaublich gering gewesen. Abgesehen davon, war es vermutlich selbst mit einem Unsterblichen unmöglich. Er hatte den anderen keine Hoffnung machen wollen. Ich hatte immer versucht diese Gedanken weit von mir zu schieben, doch nun war diese Hoffnung mit einem Mal wieder da.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Wieder herrschte vollkommenes Schweigen im Raum, während Alice klar wurde, was mir bereits von langer Zeit klar geworden war. Ich hörte in ihren Gedanken wie bereits eine Ahnung des Lebens, das wir dann führen könnten, vor ihrem geistigen Auge ablief. Doch ich ließ mich davon nicht anstecken, denn ich hatte mir bereits vor langer Zeit zur Gewissheit gemacht, dass diese Hoffnung trügerisch war. Und auch die Tatsache, dass wir diesem Leben nun so viel näher war als jemals zuvor, konnte mich von diesem Wissen nicht abbringen.

„Alice, ich bitte dich den anderen nichts davon zu erzählen. Ich möchte ihnen keine Hoffnungen machen, die ich mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit wieder zu Nichte machen muss."

Alice nickte ohne zu zögern. „Natürlich.

Ihr Blick ruhte noch einen Moment lang auf Bella und auch in ihre Augen trat dieser eigenartige Ausdruck - als würde Bella von einem unsichtbaren Heiligenschein umgeben - doch dann stand sie vom Bett auf.

„Ich werde nach Kokhanok fahren und einige Lebensmittel kaufen. Bella wird bestimmt hungrig sein, wenn sie aufwacht."

„Das ist eine gute Idee", bemerkte Carlisle, und Alice verschwand durch die Tür aus dem Zimmer.

Ich wusste warum sie das tat. Sie brauchte Zeit, um über das, was sie gehört hatte, nachzudenken, und auch ich hätte die Stunde allein im Auto jetzt gut gebrauchen können. Doch nichts konnte mich dazu bringen Bella auch nur für eine Sekunde allein zu lassen.

# # #

Die alles umfassende Dunkelheit um mich herum legte sich langsam und wich mit einem Mal dem Licht, als ich meine Augen öffnete. Mein Blick war auf die dunklen Holzbretter an der Decke gerichtet, und ich brauchte einen Augenblick, bis ich klar sehen konnte, doch als ich meine Augen auf die Entfernung einstellen wollte, verschätzte ich mich. Auf ein Mal wurde alles so scharf, dass mir beinahe schlecht wurde, und ich konnte jede Rille in der Holzmaserung erkennen. Fasziniert ließ ich meine Augen an der Decke entlang wandern, und bemerkte mit Erstaunen, wie viel ich bis jetzt von der Welt um mich herum übersehen hatte. In einer der Ecken hatte eine Spinne ein Netz gebaut, und ich konnte die feinen Härchen an den Beinen der schwarzen Spinne genauso sehen, wie die Struktur, die die kleinen Staubteilchen auf den Fäden des Netzes bildeten.

Dann drehte ich den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, und sah Edward neben mir sitzen. Sein wunderschönes Gesicht war wie in Stein gemeißelt, als er mit nachdenklichem Blick auf die bunten Decken starrte, doch trotz seines starren Gesichtsausdrucks war es, als würde ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben das Licht sehen. Im Grunde war das auch gar nicht einmal so falsch. Das erste was mir auffiel war, wie absolut makellos glatt seine Haut war, und in wie vielen unterschiedlichen Farben sie im Sonnenlicht, das die eine Seite seines Körpers erreichte, glitzerte. Er war das schönste Wesen, das ich je gesehen hatte.

Ganz bewusst, und zum ersten Mal in meinem neuen Leben, atmete ich tief ein, und ein angenehm süßer und anziehender Geruch stieg mir zusammen mit tausend anderen in die Nase. Bis jetzt hatte ich kaum einen dieser Gerüche bewusst wahrgenommen, aber nun staunte ich darüber, wie vielfältig und intensiv sie waren. Es waren alles Gerüche, die ich kannte, und doch waren sie seltsam fremd und neu für mich. Ich konnte das Aroma des Waldes und der Nadelbäume draußen ausmachen, und ich erkannte den Duft der Holzwände, und den Geruch der Wolldecken, auf denen ich noch immer lag. Aber am stärksten war der Duft, der von Edward kam, und er war auch gleichzeitig der Überwältigenste.

Ich wunderte mich darüber, dass Edward noch nicht bemerkt hatte, dass ich wach war, und auch nachdem ich ihn einen Moment lang angesehen hatte, sah er nicht auf.

„Hallo", sagte ich leise und meine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Trotzdem drehte Edward augenblicklich den Kopf, und als er sah, dass ich wach war, erschien augenblicklich ein engelsgleiches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Ich hatte erwartet einen gequälten Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu sehen, doch das Lächeln war echt, und ein warmes Leuchten trat in seine schwarzen Augen.

„Hallo", antwortete er genauso leise, und seine Stimme war erfüllt von Wärme. Dann hob seine Hand und strich mir mit dem Handrücken liebevoll und ganz sanft über die Wange. Seine Finger waren kalt, als sie meine Haut berührten, doch nicht so kalt wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte.

Und das gab mir zu denken.

Seine Finger sollten sich nicht kalt anfühlen, schließlich war meine Haut jetzt genauso kalt wie seine, und doch empfand ich seine glatte Haut an meiner als kalt. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, was noch alles nicht stimmte. Ich sollte hell wach sein, und meine Kehle sollte vor Durst brennen, doch mein Körper fühlte sich schwer und schläfrig an, und ich hatte ... hunger. Ich hielt für einen Moment die Luft an, hielt vollkommen still, und ich konnte hören wie mein Herzschlag sich in meiner Brust beschleunigte.

Panik breitete sich in mir aus, als all diese Tatsachen nur einen möglichen Schluss zuließen: Ich war kein Vampir.

Edward bemerkte meine Veränderung augenblicklich. „Bella was ist los? Hast du Schmerzen?"

Ich hörte zwar seine besorgten Worte, doch ich war außer Stande ihren Sinn zu begreifen. Sämtliche Gedanken überschlugen sich in meinem Kopf, und kalte Angst ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Ich antwortete ihm nicht, ich konnte einfach nicht, ich war zu verwirrt in diesem Moment. All diese Gerüche umgaben mich wie ein Nebel, und ich sah die Welt mit anderen Augen, und doch hörte ich meinen Herzschlag in meinen Ohren widerhallen.

Instinktiv versuchte ich mich aufzusetzen, um heraus zu finden, was passiert war, doch Edward legte mir seine Hand auf die Brust und hielt mich auf dem Bett fest. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, wie sinnlos dieser Versuch war, wehrte ich mich gegen ihn, und erstarrte, als ich bemerkte, dass es nicht so aussichtslos war, wie ich angenommen hatte. Wenn ich es wirklich gewollt hätte, wäre ich in der Lage gewesen mich aufzusetzen und seine Hand bei Seite zu schieben. Doch ich blieb stattdessen wie versteinert auf dem Bett liegen, und rührte mich nicht mehr.

Das konnte nicht sein. Entweder ich war ein Vampir oder nicht. Ich starrte Edward an, doch ich war zu verwirrt, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Was ist mit mir passiert?" Ich formte die Worte lediglich mit den Lippen, doch Edward schien sie mühelos zu verstehen. Und als wäre ich nicht schon verwirrt genug, erschien ein sanftes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, und er strich mir mit den Fingern seiner Hand über die Wange.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung Bella, bitte beruhige dich."

Diese Worte hatte ich von ihm schon zu oft gehört, um ihnen glauben zu können, doch das glückliche Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, bewegte mich dennoch dazu, ihm zu zuhören. Wenn etwas Schreckliches passiert wäre, dann würde er nicht lächeln, und dieses Lächeln war definitiv echt.

„Ich werde dir erzählen, was passiert ist, von Anfang an in Ordnung?", fragte er und ich nickte schwach.

„Nachdem Carlisle dir das Gift injiziert hat, hast du ungewöhnlich hohes Fieber bekommen. Die Mittel, die Carlisle dir gegeben hat, haben nicht geholfen und eine Zeit lang hat es so ausgesehen, als würde ich dich verlieren." Bei diesen Worten schluckte ich hart, aber Edward strich mit seinen Fingern unablässig beruhigend durch meine Haare.

„Ich hatte unglaubliche Angst um dich, aber dein Körper hat es aus eigener Kraft geschafft das Fieber zu bekämpfen. Alles sah danach aus, als ob die Verwandlung normal verlaufen wäre, doch als das Sonnenlicht heute Morgen deine Haut berührte…"

Er brach ab und nahm meine Hand in die Seine, um sie an seine Wange zu drücken, auf die immer noch das Sonnenlicht schien. Seine glatte Haut war warm unter meinen Fingern, und im ersten Moment erkannte ich nicht was er meinte. Seine Haut glitzerte in millionen wunderschöner Farben, doch meine Haut sah aus wie immer.

Mit einem Mal weiteten sich meine Augen, als ich begriff. Mit verwirrtem Staunen betrachtete ich meine Finger im Sonnenlicht. Sie glitzerten nicht. Als ich Edward verwirrt ansah, lächelte er nur wieder dieses seltsame, überglückliche Lächeln, das ich nicht einordnen konnte, doch auf seltsame Weise nahm es mir meine Unsicherheit.

„Du bist kein Vampir, aber du bist auch kein Mensch. In alten Legenden wird von Wesen berichtet, die so schnell und so stark sind, wie wir, und deren Sinne unseren ebenbürtig sind. Ihr Körper ist so widerstandsfähig wie der unserer und Krankheiten können ihnen nichts anhaben. Doch sie müssen kein Blut trinken, und ihre Haut glitzert nicht im Sonnenlicht. Das ist aus dir geworden. Die alten Legenden nannten die zwei, die vor dir kamen, Unsterbliche. Aus dir ist ein Wesen geworden, das alle unsere Stärken ohne unsere Schwächen in sich vereint. Und wie es den Anschein macht, bist du nun gegen alle unsere Gaben immun - jedenfalls kann Alice dich nicht mehr sehen."

Als Edward geendet hatte, konnte ich nichts anderes tun, als ihn anzustarren. Das, was er mir gerade erzählt hatte, klang zu wunderbar, als das es wahr sein könnte. Für einen Moment zog ich in Betracht, dass das alles ein Traum war, und ich jeden Moment mir feuerroten Augen und vor Durst brennender Kehle aufwachen würde. Ich hatte mein Leben aufgegeben in der Gewissheit, dass ich als Vampir wieder aufwachen würde, zwar als Monster, aber dennoch als etwas Vertrautes, und ganz gleich wie wundervoll diese neuen Aussichten auch waren, es war nicht das, was ich erwartet hatte, und das machte mir Angst. Schreckliche Angst.

„Bella hast du verstanden, was ich gerade gesagt habe?", fragte Edward, als ich nicht reagierte und ich nickte schwach. Ich hatte jedes Wort verstanden, doch ich tat mich schwer damit etwas von all dem zu glauben.

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie glücklich ich bin. Jetzt haben wir die Ewigkeit zusammen und doch bist du immer noch du selbst und kannst Charlie bald wieder sehen."

Jetzt erst ergab das strahlende Lächeln, das sein Gesichts erhellte, und dessen Grund mir bis dahin nicht hatte einfallen wollen, einen Sinn. Dann sagte er mir also tatsächlich die Wahrheit. Und doch konnte ich immer noch nicht glauben, dass das wirklich mir passiert war. Bei meinem Glück, sollte ich jetzt in einem Leichensack liegen. Doch stattdessen hatte das Schicksal entschieden mir und Edward gleichermaßen unsere größten Wünsche zu erfüllen.

Meine Panik legte sich langsam wieder, und nur ein kleiner Schatten der Ungewissheit blieb zurück. Eigentlich sollte ich kein Problem damit haben, zu akzeptieren, dass noch eine Legende zum Leben erwacht war. Ich hatte bereits mit Vampire und Werwölfen zu tun, was machte es da schon, wenn noch eine Legende mehr Realität wurde. Doch dieses Mal war ich diese Legende, und das war viel schwerer zu akzeptieren, als ich je gedacht hätte. Zudem war anscheinend nicht nur ich im Unklaren darüber was genau aus mir geworden war, die Vampire schienen auch nicht recht viel mehr Ahnung von diesen Wesen - von mir - zu haben, als ich im Moment.

Erst jetzt wurde mir wirklich bewusst, wie sich Jacob gefühlt haben musste, als er sich das erst Mal in einen Werwolf verwandelt hatte. Mit einem Mal war die Welt scheinbar in anderen Farben angemalt worden ohne, dass ich Einfluss darauf nehmen konnte. Alles war plötzlich anders, und ich wusste nicht, ob es besser oder schlechter geworden war, weil ich mir meiner selbst plötzlich nicht mehr sicher sein konnte. Doch Jake hatte es geschafft sein neues Ich zu akzeptieren, mit allen Ungewissheiten, die dabei auf ihn zukamen, weil seine Freund und ich für ihn da gewesen waren.

Auch ich würde es schaffen mein neues Ich zu akzeptieren, da war ich mir mit einem Mal sicher, denn Edward war bei mir. Für immer. Und der Engel an meiner Seite blickte voller Hoffnung in die Zukunft, sodass es mir schwer fiel, etwas anderes zu tun.

„Bella sag etwas, bitte", flüsterte Edward und Verzweiflung mischte sich in seine Stimme, da ich bis jetzt nur bewegungslos dagelegen hatte. Ich sah in sein wunderschönes Gesicht, lächelte, und sagte dann das erste was mir in den Sinn kam.

„Du siehst durstig aus."

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass meine Stimme nicht mehr so klang, wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Die Worte klangen seltsam fremd und melodisch, und ich glaubte sogar, dass meine Stimme etwas heller geworden war.

Das Lächeln kehrte auf Edwards Gesicht zurück, auch wenn es jetzt ein Schmunzeln war. „Es geht mir gut, mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Ich möchte aber nicht, dass du dich so quälst."

Noch bevor ich geendet hatte, schüttelte Edward den Kopf. „Das tue ich nicht - nicht mehr. Du riechst nicht mehr annähernd so verführerisch wie vorher."

„Was meinst du damit?" Ich hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, dass sich mein Geruch wohl auch verändert haben musste. Immerhin war ich kein Mensch mehr.

„Du riechst immer noch sehr gut - versteh mich nicht falsch", meinte Edward mit einem Lächeln, während er mit meinen Haaren spielte. „Aber du riechst nicht mehr wie Beute für mich. Eher wie ein Parfüm, das zwar unglaublich köstlich riecht, von dem mir aber mein Instinkt klar sagt, dass man es nicht essen kann."

Ich schmunzelte bei diesem Vergleich ein wenig, doch auch wenn ich nun nicht mehr wie seine Lieblingsdroge roch, und ihm mit meiner Anwesenheit beinahe unerträgliche Schmerzen bereitete, so waren seine Augen doch schwarz, und auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, ließ der Durst seine Kehle brennen.

„Warst du die ganze Zeit hier?", fragte ich, denn obwohl ich mich die ganze Zeit über in einem seltsamen Zustand irgendwo zwischen wach sein und schlafen befunden hatte, konnte ich mich an rein gar nichts, außer an das Gefühl von sengender Hitze und einem dumpfen Schmerz, erinnern, aber selbst das war nur eine verzerrte Erinnerung.

„Natürlich. Nichts hätte mich davon abhalten können auch nur für eine Sekunde von deiner Seite zu weichen."

Er lächelte wieder, doch dieses Mal bedachte er mich dabei mit einem Blick, der klar aussagte, dass meine Frage absolut lächerlich gewesen war. Und das war sie tatsächlich gewesen. Natürlich war er nicht von meiner Seite gewichen.

Ich versuchte mein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, doch ich scheiterte kläglich, und hob eine Hand vor den Mund. Selbst diese einfache Bewegung war unglaublich anstrengend.

„Du bist müde, schlaf ein wenig", schlug Edward vor, und strich mir mit seiner Hand über den Kopf. „Dein Körper braucht noch etwas Zeit, um sich zu erholen. Alice ist in die nächste Stadt gefahren, um etwas zu Essen zu besorgen, sie müsste in etwa einer Stunde wieder da sein."

Ich nickte. Die Aussicht auf etwas zu Essen hörte sie unglaublich gut an. Ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich seit Wochen nichts mehr gegessen.

„Ich möchte, dass du Jagen gehst", verlangte ich von Edward, doch bevor ich weiter sprechen konnte, fiel er mir ins Wort.

„Bella…"

„Nur für eine Stunde, solange ich schlafe. Ich werde gar nicht merken, dass du fort bist." Ich blickte in seine schwarzen Augen, und als ich sah, dass er weiter mit mir diskutieren wollte, legte ich noch einmal nach. „Bitte."

Er seufzte, doch dann nickte er. Damit hatte ich ihm noch jede Bitte abgerungen.

„In Ordnung. Ich bin in einer Stunde wieder da."

Dann stand er auf, beugte sich zu mir hinunter und seine kühlen Lippen legten sich kurz über die Meinen.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er zärtlich, und strich mir über die Wange, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Und ich liebe dich", antwortete ich vollkommen selbstverständlich und sah ihm nach, wie er das Zimmer verließ.

Eine Million Fragen schwirrten in meinem Kopf herum, und ich wollte über jede von ihnen gleichzeitig nachdenken, doch als ich mich in die Kissen kuschelte, und nur für einen Moment die Augen schloss, schlief ich beinahe sofort ein.

# # #

Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, blinzelte ich gegen das helle Sonnenlicht, das durch die geöffneten Vorhänge aufs Bett schien. Sobald sich meine Augen einen Moment darauf an die ungewohnte Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, empfand ich das helle Licht jedoch keineswegs mehr als unangenehm. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich genoss die Wärme auf meiner Haut, und schloss für einen Moment entspannt die Augen.

Ich hätte ohne die geringsten Probleme augenblicklich wieder einschlafen können, doch ich hatte die Gestalt, die auf dem Stuhl am Fußende meines Bettes saß bereits gesehen, und so bemühte ich mich die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Ich erwartete Edward dort sitzen zu sehen, doch es war Carlisle, der seinen Platz eingenommen hatte. Er starrte tief in Gedanken versunken auf die bunten Wolldecken, die meinen Körper bedeckten. Als ich etwas sagen wollte, um in auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, musste ich gähnen, und da ich es nicht einmal ansatzweise schaffte, es zu unterdrücken, hoch ich mühsam eine Hand vor den Mund. Carlisle bemerkte meine Bewegung und hob langsam den Kopf.

„Hallo Bella, wie geht es dir?"

Als mein Gähnen vorbei war, ließ ich meinen Arm träge wieder zurück aufs Bett fallen, und sah Carlisle an.

„Gut, bis auf, dass ich einen Bärenhunger habe, und mich fühle, als könnte ich eine ganze Woche durchschlafen."

Ich lächelte müde und Carlisle erwiderte mein Lächeln, doch irgendwie sah es so aus, als amüsierte er sich über irgendetwas, das mir verborgen blieb.

„Was ist?", fragte ich verwirrt, und Carlisles Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur breiter.

„Du bist in unsere Geschwindigkeit und unsere Sicht der Welt gewechselt, ohne dass du es bemerkt hast."

Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Für mein Empfinden verging die Zeit vollkommen normal und kein bisschen schneller, als zuvor. „Was meist du damit?"

„Es mag dir nicht aufgefallen sein, aber du bewegst dich, und du redest, um ein Vielfaches schneller, als ein Mensch. Der Grund dafür ist, dass du keine Vergleichsmöglichkeit hast, aber mach dir keine Gedanken- das ist uns allen am Anfang passiert. Es dauert etwas, bis du lernst das zu unterscheiden und dich besser zu kontrollieren."

Ich starrte Carlisle verwundert an. Er hatte Recht, mir war überhaupt nicht bewusst, dass ich mich schneller bewegte, für mich fühlte es sich vollkommen normal an. Ich versuchte daraufhin absichtlich langsam meine Hand zu heben, aber es fühlte sich seltsam an, und ich hatte überhaupt kein Gefühl dafür was normale Geschwindigkeit war, und was übertrieben langsam und albern aussah. Carlisle schien meine Versuche mit Leichtigkeit zu durchschauen und lacht leise.

„Sieh auf die Uhr", riet er mir, und nickte in Richtung der silbernen Uhr an der Wand gegenüber dem Bett.

Ich hob meinen Blick und sah erstaunt zu, wie unglaublich langsam sich der winzige Sekundenzeiger von einem, der kleinen schwarzen Striche, zum nächsten bewegte. Die Sekunden schienen so langsam zu vergehen, dass ich beinahe den Eindruck bekam, die Zeit wäre stehen geblieben. Doch je länger ich dem Zeiger bei seiner Runde zusah, desto besser gelang es mir, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Ich bewegte mich langsamer und versuchte bewusst langsamer zu atmen, und mit den langsam verstreichenden Sekunden bekam ich ein wenig Gefühl für diese Geschwindigkeit.

Es fiel mir leichter dieses Tempo zu halten, und ich stellte fest, dass diese Geschwindigkeit mich nicht im Mindesten anstrengte. In diesem Tempo könnte ich mich ewig bewegen, und ich würde dabei niemals müde werden.

Carlisle nickte anerkennend.

„Es wird noch einige Zeit dauern, bis du zwischen den Geschwindigkeiten hin und her wechseln kannst, ohne darüber nachzudenken, aber das vergeht. Die meiste Zeit, die uns zur Verfügung steht, verbringen wir annähernd in der Geschwindigkeit der Menschen, sonst wüssten wir gar nicht, was wir mit unserer Zeit anfangen sollten. Im Grunde sind wir äußerst faule Wesen."

Carlisle hatte dieses Mal um einiges langsamer und auch lauter gesprochen, und ich tat mich schwer damit, zu akzeptieren, dass ich mich noch vor vier Tagen vollkommen selbstverständlich in dieser Lautstärke mit ihm unterhalten hatte, jetzt da ich wusste, wie laut es für ihn tatsächlich war. Vermutlich tat ich mich schwerer mit all dem, weil sich kaum etwas verändert hatte. Ich fühlte mich noch immer wie ein Mensch, und genau genommen war ich nichts anderes. Zwar war ich ein Mensch mit übersinnlichen Kräften, wie sie wohl Superman gehabt haben musste, aber immerhin irgendwie ein Mensch.

Mein Magen knurrte laut und vernehmlich, und erinnerte mich unüberhörbar daran, dass ich immer noch zu sehr großen Teilen menschlich war. Carlisle schmunzelte leise, und ich machte ein verlegenes Gesicht.

„Alice wird bald wieder hier sein", versprach er, seine Bewegungen weiterhin langsam, nur seine Stimme war wieder schneller und leiser geworden.

Ich nickte dankbar. Ich war wirklich kurz vor dem Verhungern.

„Edward ist noch nicht wieder da, nehme ich an?", fragte ich, aber natürlich war er noch nicht wieder da, denn sobald er das Haus betreten hätte, wäre er wieder an meiner Seite gewesen.

„Nein", bestätigte Carlisle und dann senkte er seine Stimme, sodass ich sie gerade noch verstehen konnte, „und das ist der Grund, warum ich hier bin. Ich würde gerne mit dir reden, aber Edward möchte nicht, dass ich dieses Gespräch mit dir führe. Er ist der Meinung, dass ich das, was aus dir geworden ist, für meine Zwecke missbrauche und ich muss zugeben, dass er damit nicht ganz unrecht hat."

Ich wartete gespannt darauf, dass er weiter reden würde, doch seine Worte hatten auch die Unsicherheit in mir wieder geweckt. Was immer er mir auch sagen wollte, er wollte nicht, dass die anderen im Haus es hörten.

„Ich habe vor annähernd zweihundert Jahren den Versuch unternommen ein Serum zu entwickeln, das unsere Verwandlung rückgängig macht, aber ich bin gescheitert, denn es ist nicht möglich. Während meiner Zeit in Italien, fand ich in der Bibliothek der Volturi die Legenden über die Unsterblichen, und seitdem hege ich die Hoffnung, dass es mir möglich sein könnte ein Serum herzustellen, das uns ebenfalls zu Unsterblichen macht, vorausgesetzt ich hätte die Gelegenheit einen Unsterblichen zu studieren. Natürlich habe ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich jemals einem von ihnen begegnen würde, aber als ich erkannt habe, was aus dir geworden ist, begann ich wieder zu hoffen."

Ich starrte Carlisle mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Ungläubigkeit an. Ich hätte mir niemals träumen lassen, dass so etwas je möglich sein würde, obwohl ich meine Lektion bezüglich Unmöglichkeiten vermutlich mittlerweile gelernt haben sollte. Doch das hier war etwas, an das ich nicht ein einziges Mal auch nur einen Gedanken verschwendet hatte. In jedem Kinostreifen wurden die Zombies irgendwann durch einen Wirkstoff wieder zu Menschen zurück verwandelt. Warum war mir das nie in den Sinn gekommen? Wahrscheinlich weil ich in den Vampiren Wesen gesehen hatte, die schon immer da gewesen waren, so unzerstörbar und ewig, dass mir nie der Gedanke gekommen war, man könnte Vampirismus wie einen Krankheit heilen.

Um all diese Gedanken miteinander zu verknüpfen, und in jede nur erdenkliche Richtung weiter zu verfolgen, brauchte ich kaum mehr, als ein paar Sekunden. Und mir fiel außerdem auf, dass Carlisle mich nichts gefragt hatte. Mir war klar, was solch ein Serum für ihn und andere Vampire, die so lebten wie die Cullens, bedeuten würde: Sie wäre für immer von ihrem Durst befreit, sie wären keine Monster mehr. Ich konnte nur erahnen welch unglaubliches Geschenk ich ihnen damit machen könnte und welches Leben dann auf mich und Edward warten würde.

Ich blickte Carlisle an, denn bis jetzt hatte ich nur mit großen Augen auf die Wolldecken gestarrt, doch als ich den Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah, hielt ich inne. Er sah mich seit ich aufgewacht war mit diesem seltsamen Schimmer in seinen goldenen Augen an, doch erst jetzt ergab es einen Sinn für mich. Mir wollte kein anders Wort dafür einfallen, aber in seinem Blick lag etwas wie Ehrfurcht - Ehrfurcht vor mir - Ehrfurcht vor dem Wesen, das aus mir geworden war. Für ihn musste ich ein Engel sein, den ihm Gott nach all den Jahren gesandt hatte - ein Lichtstrahl aus der Dunkelheit.

„Was muss ich tun?"

Carlisle lächelte, als er die Bereitschaft alles zu tun, was nötig war, aus meiner Stimme heraus hörte.

„Ich brauche lediglich ein paar Blut- und Gewebeproben von dir, die ich analysieren kann, das ist alles. Ich weiß nicht wie lange es dauern wird, bis ich sagen kann, ob es möglich sein wird, aber ich vermute nicht länger, als ein paar Tage."

Selbstverständlich nickte ich. Ich hätte alles getan, um meinen Teil dazu beizutragen, dass er dieses Serum entwickeln konnte.

„Jetzt gleich?", fragte ich, doch Carlisle schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, frühestens in ein paar Tagen. Dein Körper ist von der Verwandlung noch zu geschwächt, ich würde gerne warten, bis sich dein System wieder erholt hat. Außerdem muss ich mir erst ein Krankenhaus suchen, dass mich einstellt, damit ich die Tests machen kann."

Ich wollte schon protestieren, doch in diesem Moment musste ich erneut gähnen, und wieder schaffte ich es nicht es zu unterdrücken. Carlisle hatte Recht, mein Körper brauchte offensichtlich noch etwas Zeit um sich auszuruhen, und das wiederum brachte mich zu meiner nächsten Frage.

„Wie lange wird es dauern, bis ich mich nicht mehr so müde fühle?"

„Ein paar Tage, schätze ich, nicht länger. Da du nicht gestorben bist, wie du es nach den Strapazen einer solchen Verwandlung hättest tun sollen, ist dein Körper extrem geschwächt. Das sollte jedoch bald vorbei gehen, dein Körper regeneriert sich sehr schnell."

In dem Augenblick hörte ich draußen das leise Surren eines Automotors und drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der es gekommen war. Alice war wieder da.

tbc

* * *

An alle Schwarzleser, seid doch so gut und lasst mir ein kleines Review da, ich würde gerne wissen wie vielen Leuten ich ihren Feierabend versüße gg


	5. Dunkle Wolken

**Sunrise**

**by CarpeDiem**

**Chapter five: Dunkle Wolken**

**5 **

Die nächsten drei Tage gingen in diesem Rhythmus weiter. Ich schlief beinahe die ganze Zeit, egal ob es Tag oder Nacht war, und wenn ich gerade nicht schlief, dann aß ich. Auch dazu musste ich mein Bett nicht verlassen, denn Edward brachte mir jede Mahlzeit auf einem Tablett. Danach schaffte ich es für maximal zehn Minuten meine Augen offen zu halten, doch dann schlief ich jedes Mal wieder ein. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Jungtier, das in der ersten Zeit nach seiner Geburt nichts anderes tat, als schlafen und essen. Ich war die Babyrobbe, als die mich Edward vor langer Zeit bezeichnet hatte, geworden, obwohl ich mittlerweile eigentlich auch ein Killerwal sein sollte.

Meinen seltsamen Traum träumte ich nicht mehr, vermutlich weil ich inzwischen wusste, was er bedeutete. In gewisser Weise hatte ich in meinen Träumen schon immer die Wahrheit hinter der äußeren Fassade gesehen, doch nichts von all dem hatte je einen Sinn ergeben, solange ich nicht gewusst hatte, wie genau die Wahrheit ausgesehen hatte.

Als ich schließlich nach einem besonders ausgedehnten Mittagsschlaf meinen Augen öffnete, und mich genüsslich in meinem Bett streckte, fühlte ich mich zum ersten Mal seit ich kein Mensch mehr war - ich schreckte immer noch etwas vor dem Wort Unsterbliche zurück - völlig ausgeruht. Draußen war es bereits dunkel, und ein Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand gegenüber meinem Bett, sagte mir, dass es kurz vor Mitternacht war. Doch das störte mich nicht im Mindesten, ich war hell wach und alle anderen in diesem Haus waren es auch. Edward hatte das Buch zugeklappt, das er gelesen hatte, und sah mich mit seinem seit drei Tagen nicht verblassten Lächeln an.

„Na, ausgeschlafen?"

Ich nickte und überhörte den spitzen Ton in seiner Stimme gnädig.

„Ja, und jetzt werde ich erst einmal duschen gehen. Die Dusche im Bad funktioniert doch, oder?"

Einen Moment lang war ich mir da gar nicht so sicher, doch als Edwards Lächeln breiter wurde, fiel mir erst auf, wie dämlich diese Frage gewesen war. Auch wenn keiner von ihnen schwitzen konnte, dreckig konnten sie werden, und dann wäre eine heiße Dusche mit Sicherheit höchst willkommen.

„Ja, die Dusche funktioniert", beruhigte er mich und ich merkte, wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Doch Edwards Lächeln wurde lediglich zärtlicher. Ich wusste, dass er es aus irgendeinem mir unverständlichen Grund wunderhübsch fand, wenn ich rot wurde.

Ich schlug die Bettdecke zurück, und schwang meine Füße über den Rand des Bettes. Dann landete ich auf dem Boden. Der Holzboden unter meinen Füßen fühlte sich kalt an, und obwohl es nicht das erste Mal seit drei Tagen war, dass ich aufstand, war etwas anders. Ich war zwar kein Mensch mehr, aber ich hatte trotzdem menschliche Bedürfnisse, denen ich nachgehen musste. Dennoch war ich in den vergangenen Tagen lediglich todmüde vom Bett zum Bad und wieder zurück gegangen, und danach in meinen komatösen Schlaf zurückgefallen. Jetzt war es das erste Mal, dass ich meine Umgebung bewusst wahrnahm. Ich spürte meinen Körper plötzlich viel deutlicher. Jetzt, da diese seltsame Taubheit aus meinen Gliedern verschwunden war, fühlte ich mich leichter, beinahe schwerelos, und ohne, dass es mich Mühe kostete, stand ich ganz selbstverständlich vollkommen ausbalanciert auf meinen Fußsohlen.

Einen Moment lang blieb ich bewegungslos neben dem Bett stehen, und ließ dieses Gefühl zusammen mit allen anderen Dingen, die neu für mich waren, auch mich einwirken. Obwohl ich meinen Standpunkt kaum verändert hatte, nahm ich die Gerüche aus dem Wald, die durch die feinen Schlitze des Fensters drangen, deutlicher und klarer wahr. Alles war viel klarer und ich fühlte mich so lebendig wie noch nie zuvor. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl.

„Ist das immer so?", fragte ich begeistert und drehte sekundenschnell den Kopf zu Edward herum. Um mich in diesem, für Vampire normalen, Tempo zu bewegen musste ich mich bereits kontrollieren, aber mich noch langsamer zu bewegen wäre im Moment unerträglich gewesen. Alles in mir drängte danach noch schneller zu werden.

„Ich glaube zu wissen was du meinst", antwortete Edward und legte sein Buch aufs Bett. „Und ja, es ist immer so, aber du bist ein Neugeborener und deshalb spürst du es im Moment noch viel deutlicher."

Ich drehte mich nach rechts und ging auf die Tür zu. Jeder meiner Schritte war schwebend und voller Leichtigkeit, und mit einem Mal verstand ich, warum Alice immer aussah, als würde sie durch ihre Welt tanzen: weil sie es konnte, und weil es viel zu viel Spaß machte, um es nicht zu tun.

Ich öffnete die Tür und schwebte übermütig um die Ecke ins Bad. Dort blieb ich ruckartig stehen, als ich eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm, und als ich mich zur Seite drehte, fand ich mich vor einem kleinen Badezimmerspiegel wieder. Und dort erstarrte ich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu einer Salzsäule.

Ich war bereits mindestens ein dutzend Mal an diesem Spiegel vorbei gegangen, doch ich war zu müde gewesen, um einen Blick darauf zu verschwenden. Jetzt starrte ich mein Spiegelbild an, doch das Mädchen, das mir entgegen starrte, war nicht ich. Sie hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit mir, das war nicht zu bestreiten, und ihr starrer Gesichtsausdruck war bestimmt eine ziemlich gute Kopie von meinem, aber dennoch war sie eine völlig Fremde. Mein Gehirn brauchte einige Zeit bis mir klar wurde, dass das Mädchen in dem Spiegel ich war, und dass ich mich so sehr verändert hatte, dass es mir Angst machte. Ich war schön. Nicht so schön wie Rosalie, aber mir fiel kein anderes Wort dafür ein. Meine Haut war vollkommen eben und rein, und meine Gesichtszüge waren feiner und anmutiger. Es sah aus, als hätte ein Künstler meine Konturen mit all seiner Fertigkeit überarbeitet, bis er mein Gesicht ohne aufzufallen zwischen das der anderen Engel in eine berühmte Deckenmalerei einfügen konnte.

Wie lange ich einfach nur dort gestanden, und mein Spiegelbild angestarrt hatte, wusste ich nicht mehr, aber irgendwann hörte ich Edwards Stimme direkt hinter mir, und das Gesicht eines weiteren Engels erschien im Spiegel.

„Was ist los, Liebste?"

Ich schaffte es nicht meinen Blick von den beiden zu lösen. Obwohl Edwards Haut bleicher war, als die des Mädchens, passten sie so unsagbar gut zusammen, dass ich einen Moment brauchte, um meine Stimme wieder zu finden.

„Gefällt sie dir?", fragte ich mit leiser Stimme und als Edward verstand was ich meinte, und wie schwer es mir fiel, das Gesicht im Spiegel mit mir in Verbindung zu bringen, schlang er mir die Arme um die Taille und legte seine Wange an die Meine.

„Sie ist wunderschön, findest du nicht?"

„Ja, das ist sie."

Ich hob meine Hand an mein Gesicht und sah dabei zu wie meine Finger über meine Wange strichen. Ich konnte nicht die geringste Unebenheit fühlen. Edwards Arme umschlossen mich fester.

„Dein Äußeres mag sich verändert haben, aber das was wir im Inneren sind, ist das was zählt. Und ganz gleich wie sehr du dich auch verändert hast, du bist immer noch Bella."

Ich nickte langsam. Edward hatte Recht, das wusste ich, und doch tat ich mir sehr schwer damit so viele Veränderungen auf ein Mal zu verkraften.

# # #

In das breite Band aus fahlem gelb, das den Horizont bereits seit einiger Zeit in ein schwaches Licht tauchte, mischte sich ganz allmählich ein Hauch von Orange. Am Himmel war kein einziger Wolkenfetzen zu sehen, und meine Augen beobachtete fasziniert das einzigartige Farbenspiel. Seit sich die ersten sanften Spuren von gelb in den klaren Morgen geschlichen hatten, hatte ich nicht mehr geblinzelt, um auch ja keine noch so kleine Farbveränderung am Himmel zu verpassen. Wie gebannt waren meine Augen auf den Horizont gerichtet, und während sich die Sonne langsam immer weiter empor schob, sah ich Farben, für die ich bisher keinen Namen kannte.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, bis das Orange einen rötlichen Schimmer annahm, der ganz langsam satter wurde, und weiter oben in einen rosa Farbton überging. Dieser Sonnenaufgang war das Wunderschönste, das ich je in meinem Leben gesehen hatte. Doch das lag nicht etwa daran, dass dieser Sonnenaufgang anders war, als alle anderen, die ich zuvor gesehen hatte, der Grund war, dass ich anders war, und das meine Augen die Welt nun in einem vollkommen neuen Licht sahen. Und alles was ich sah, war einfach unfassbar schön.

Ich blinzelte, als das atemberaubende Schauspiel vor meinen Augen verschwamm und ich wischte mir mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus den Augen. Ich war ein neugeborenes Wesen - eine Unsterbliche - und ich weinte über die Schönheit der Welt - über etwas so alltägliches wie einen Sonnenaufgang.

Die Finger meiner anderen Hand waren unlösbar mit Edwards kühlen Fingern verflochten und ruhten in meinem Schoß, während ich zwischen Edwards Beinen, mit dem Rücken gegen sein Brust gelehnt, auf dem kalten Fels saß.

Nachdem ich heute Nacht aus der Dusche gekommen war, hatte ich Edward und Alice auf der schwarzen Ledercouch im Wohnzimmer gefunden, aber als Edward gesagt hatte, er müsse mir etwas Einzigartiges zeigen, war ich nicht einmal ansatzweise auf das vorbereitet gewesen, was mich hier erwartet hatte.

Alice hatte abgelehnt uns zu begleiten, zweifellos hatte sie solch einen Anblick schon unzählige Male bewundert, und zweifellos hatte sie auch bereits gewusst, dass dieser Anblick für mich noch zauberhafter sein würde, wenn ich mit Edward allein wäre. Wie unsere Lichtung war dieser Platz nun zu etwas geworden, das ich mit Edward teilte. Wir waren noch mitten in der Nacht losgegangen und obwohl es im Wald stockdunkel gewesen war, hatte ich in der Dunkelheit mühelos genauso gut gesehen wie im hellen Sonnenlicht. Außerdem war ich kein einziges Mal über einen Zweig, eine Wurzel, oder meine eigenen Füße gestolpert. Obwohl ich mit tausend anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen war, hatte ich all diese Hindernisse, die für mich früher gefährliche Stolperfallen gewesen waren, überwunden, ohne einen einzigen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Dazu hätte ich auch überhaupt keine Zeit gehabt, denn ich hatte den Geräuschen, die ich überall um mich herum im Wald wahrgenommen hatte, gelauscht. Es waren unzählig viele gewesen, und während ich bei jedem neuen Geräusch sofort den Kopf gedreht hatte, fragte ich mich, ob ich früher mit beiden Händen über meinen Ohren durch den Wald gelaufen war, denn das war die einzig logische Erklärung dafür, dass ich bis jetzt keines dieser Geräusch je gehört hatte.

Edward hatte mich mit milder und zugleich zärtlicher Belustigung beobachtet, während er gemächlich neben mir hergegangen war. Ich hatte kaum bemerkt wohin wir gegangen waren, alle paar Augenblicke hatte etwas Neues meine Aufmerksamkeit in Beschlag genommen. Edward hatte Mähe gehabt mich auf unserem Weg zu halten, und wie immer war ich seiner Führung bedenkenlos gefolgt.

Die letzten paar Meilen waren wir dann gerannt. Ich hatte immer gedacht Edward hätte übertrieben, als er sagte, Laufen wäre seine zweite Natur - das hatte er nicht. Durch den Wald zu laufen war unglaublich einfach und nicht im Mindesten anstrengend. Selbst in dem irrsinnigen Tempo, in dem wir uns bewegt hatte, hatte ich alle Zeit der Welt gehabt, um den Bäumen, die nur noch als vage Schatten zu erkenn gewesen waren, auszuweichen. Ich schaffte es ohne Schwierigkeiten mit Edward mitzuhalten, aber ich vermutete, dass er sich meinetwegen zurück gehalten hatte. Besonders schnell waren wir nicht gewesen. Ich brannte jedenfalls schon darauf ihn bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit - vermutlich auf dem Heimweg - zu einem Wettrennen herauszufordern. Dieses Wettrennen würde ich zwar wahrscheinlich verlieren, aber ich konnte es kaum erwarten zu sehen wie viel schneller ich noch laufen konnte. Es hatte wahnsinnig viel Spaß gemacht.

Als wir stehen geblieben waren, fand ich mich auf einer Klippe zwischen den Bäumen wieder, und ich war nicht einmal außer Atem, obwohl wie offensichtlich einen erheblichen Teil des Weges bergauf gelaufen waren. Wir ließen uns am Rand der Klippe nieder und seitdem warteten wie hier auf den Sonnenaufgang.

In dem Moment blitzten die ersten Strahlen der Sonne am Horizont auf, und der dünne Streifen aus Licht glühte wie geschmolzenes Metall. Mein Augen blieben an diesem wunderschönen Anblick hängen, doch die Stille - mittlerweile schaffte ich es ziemlich gut, alle tierischen Geräusche aus dem Wald weitgehend zu ignorieren - ließ meine Gedanken zum wiederholten Male abschweifen. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie schnell die Zeit durch meine Finger geronnen war, vermutlich weil ich die meiste Zeit bewusstlos gewesen war. Beinahe eine Woche war vergangen, seit ich Forks verlassen hatte, und ich vermisste es. Ich vermisste Charlie, ich vermisste mein Zimmer, ich vermisste das helle, weiße Haus der Cullens, aber am meiste vermisste ich Jacob.

Ich hatte mich so gut es ging damit abgefunden, dass ich Charlie für lange Zeit nicht sehen konnte, aber mit Jacob war es anders gewesen. Ich hatte ihm nicht auf Wiedersehen gesagt, sondern leb wohl. Das war gut und schlecht zu gleich gewesen. Gut deshalb, denn selbst wenn ich ihn eines Tages wieder sehen würde, wäre ich dann ein Vampir und damit sein ärgster Feind. Egal wie sehr er auch bereit gewesen wäre darüber hinwegzusehen, ich wusste, dass er es nicht konnte. Nichts wäre in der Lage diesen Abgrund zwischen uns jemals wieder zu überwinden, und nichts würde jemals wieder so sein, wie es gewesen war. Ich wäre nicht mehr seine Bella gewesen, sobald mein Herz aufgehört hätte zu schlagen, und ich hätte es nicht ertragen können, den Schmerz darüber in seinen Augen zu sehen. Ich hatte Jacob Black schon mehr als genug Schmerzen zugefügt, und das Mindeste was ich tun konnte war, mich von ihm fern zu halten, und ihn nie wieder zu sehen. Ein glatter Bruch würde schneller heilen. Ich wusste zwar aus eigener Erfahrung, dass das nicht stimmte, aber es half, mir das einzureden. Ich hoffte, dass er es schaffen würde glücklich zu werden, so glücklich wie ich es war - so glücklich wie ich es ohne ihn zumindest sein konnte - und die beste Möglichkeit bestand darin, ihn nie wieder zu sehen. Ich war mir sicher, dass Jacob wusste, dass ich nicht wieder zurückkommen würde, ich hatte den Ausdruck in seinen Augen gesehen, nachdem wir uns umarmt hatten, aber er hatte nicht versucht mich aufzuhalten.

Es tat weh, einen Teil von mir einfach zurück zu lassen, denn ich hatte definitiv einen Teil von mir bei Jacob zurück gelassen. Zwar war meine Welt nicht in Dunkelheit versunken, denn der Mond tauchte alles in ein sanftes Licht, aber so hell mein Mond auch strahlte, das fehlende Licht meiner Sonne konnte er nicht ersetzen. Ich liebte Jacob, aber ich liebte Edward mehr, und in gewisser Weise hasste ich mich dafür.

Aber jetzt war alles anders gekommen, und das machte die Dinge um ein Vielfaches komplizierter. Mein Herz hatte nicht aufgehört zu schlagen, und mein Körper war nicht zu kaltem Stein erstarrt. Ich war immer noch ein Mensch - ich war immer noch Bella. Jacob hatte ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, dass ich kein Vampir war, und ich wollte ihm diese wunderbare Nachricht auch keinen Tag länger vorenthalten, denn ich wusste, dass er sich Sorgen machte, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich es ihm sagen sollte - ob ich es ihm sagen sollte. Zweifellos würde er sich Hoffnungen machen, und das war genau das, was ich nicht wollte. Es gab nun schließlich keine Barriere zwischen Jacob und mir, die es nicht schon vorher gegeben hatte, und Jacob hatte bewiesen, dass ihn diese eine nicht störte. Er würde weiter um mich kämpfen, auch wenn ich Edwards Ring an meinem Finger trug, und das würde ihn letzten Endes zerstören. Und ich wäre Schuld.

Trotzdem wünschte ich mir im Moment nichts mehr, als Jacob wieder zu sehen. Ich wünschte mir, nach Forks zurück zu kehren, nur bis zum Beginn des Wintersemesters an der Universität, und mich dann in dem Wissen, dass ich spätestens zu Weihnachten wieder zurück sein würde, von allem zu verabschieden. Erstaunlicherweise war es einem Teil von mir vollkommen egal, wie sehr ich Jacob verletzte, wenn ich zurück kam. Dieser Teil wollte nur eines: ihn wieder sehen, und damit die Schmerzen, die es mir verursachte nicht in seiner Nähe zu sein, nehmen, ganz gleich, ob Jacob dabei zu Schaden kommen würde - und das würde er. Und ich erschrak darüber, wie mächtig dieser Teil war. Ich war zwar kein Vampir, aber nichts desto trotz war ich zu einem selbstsüchtigen Wesen, dem es nur darum ging seine eigenen Bedürfnisse zu erfüllen, geworden.

Für einen Moment zögerte ich noch, doch dann hatte ich meine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich musste zurück nach Forks. Ich musste Jacob wieder sehen. Ich wusste, dass es ein riesen Fehler war, aber das war mir egal. Ich konnte nicht vollauf glücklich sein, wenn Jacob nicht glücklich war. Das Problem daran war nur, dass sich diese beiden Tatsachen anscheinend ausschließen mussten. Ich wusste selbst nicht welches seltsame Wunder ich mir erwartete, aber ich würde einen Weg finden - irgendwie.

Die Sonne schob sich langsam immer weiter am Horizont empor, und malte die schönsten Rot- und Orangetöne an den wolkenlosen Himmel. Noch immer waren meine Augen auf das einzigartige Farbenspielt gerichtet, doch ich sah die einzelnen Farben nicht mehr. Mein letzter Gedanke, bevor ich meinen Mund öffnete, war, dass ich mit meinen nächsten Worten diese wunderbare Harmonie zerstören würde.

„Ich muss zurück nach Forks."

Die kühlen Finger, die seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit mit meinen Haaren spielten, hielten nicht, wie ich geglaubt hatte, in ihrer Bewegung inne. Ich hatte meine Lippen kaum bewegt und nur sehr leise gesprochen, und einen Moment lang bezweifelte ich, dass Edward mich überhaupt gehört hatte. Doch dann seufzte er kaum hörbar, seine Stimme war aber vollkommen ruhig.

„Ich weiß."

Natürlich wusste er es. Er kannte mich besser, als ich mich selbst kannte. Anscheinend war ihm bereits klar gewesen, was für ein egoistisches Monster ich war, bevor ich es selbst gewusst hatte.

„Du solltest wütend auf mich sein", sagte ich leise, und ich meinte jedes meiner Worte ernst. Ich hasste mich dafür, dass ich bereit war, ihm erneut Schmerzen zuzufügen, nur damit ich meine eigenen leichter ertragen konnte. Trotzdem war ich doch unendlich dankbar dafür, dass er nicht wütend auf mich war.

„Das kann ich nicht", flüsterte er, strich meine Haare bei Seite und küsste mich auf eine freie Stelle an meinem Hals. Ich schloss die Augen. Er hatte alles Recht wütend auf mich zu sein, und doch er war es nicht. Er ließ mich mit diesem selbstsüchtigen Vorgehen einfach so durchkommen - wieder einmal. Und das war in gewisser Weise noch viel schlimmer, als wenn er mich angeschrien hätte, denn so fühlte ich mich noch um einiges elender.

„Es tut mir leid."

Ich war den Tränen nahe, doch Edward legte seinen anderen Arm um mich und drückte mich fester an seine Brust.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, ich weiß wie viel er dir bedeutet."

Ich schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Das sollte er aber nicht."

„Dagegen kannst du nichts tun", flüsterte Edward und küsste mich erneut, diesmal an einer Stelle unterhalb meines Ohres. „Gegen die Liebe ist man machtlos."

Ich genoss seine Berührungen, doch ich wusste, dass sie falsch waren. Es war nicht richtig, dass er mich so gut verstand - dass er mich sogar besser verstand, als ich mich selbst. Ich liebte Jacob, aber ich liebte Edward mehr. Doch offensichtlich bedeutete mir das nicht so viel wie es sollte, wenn ich bereit war ihn für Jacob leiden zu lassen. Edward liebte mich so sehr, dass alles andere an Bedeutung verlor, solange ich nur bei ihm war, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Ich hasste mich dafür, dass ich diese Liebe einfach so benutzte. Verärgert über mich selbst und aufgebracht von den Dingen zu denen ich fähig war, wandte ich mich mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung zu ihm um.

„Wie kannst du das sagen? Warum bist du nicht einfach wütend auf mich?!"

Edward nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste mich federleicht auf den Mund. Dann sah er mich mit seinen karamellfarbenen Augen durchdringend an.

„Ich ertrage es nicht dich leiden zu sehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es ein Fehler ist nach Forks zurück zu gehen - vermutlich ist es ein Fehler - aber wenn du glaubst, dass du das tun musst, dann werde ich mit dir kommen. Erinnerst du dich noch an mein Versprechen? Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dich liebe, egal was kommen wird, egal was du tust, egal aus welchem Grund und dabei bleibe ich."

„Jacob wird nicht aufgeben", sagte ich flehentlich. Das war eine Tatsache und ich wollte, dass er begriff, was er sich damit antat. Und auf eine bizarre Weise hoffte ich sogar, dass er doch noch wütend auf mich werden würde und mich vor die Wahl stellte. Er oder Jacob.

Edward schüttelte sachte den Kopf.

„Auch das weiß ich", sagte er ruhig, doch dann zögerte er einen Moment lang, als ob er sich nicht sicher wäre, ob er die nächsten Worte tatsächlich aussprechen sollte. Schließlich tat er es doch.

„Aber du gehörst mir. Für immer."

Auch das war eine Tatsache, doch er hatte es noch niemals so direkt und so bestimmend gesagt. Nichts desto trotz stimmte es.

„Ja, das tue ich."

Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er nickte, als hätte ich damit etwas existenziell Wichtiges begriffen. Und das hatte ich. Es gab keine Wahl. Ich gehörte ihm, für immer und das nicht, weil sein Ring an meinem Finger steckte, sondern weil er mein Leben war.

„Und deswegen werde ich immer an deiner Seite bleiben", sagte er und ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als einfach nur zu nicken. Dann kuschelte ich mich an seine Brust und legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Der Sonnenaufgang war vergessen.

# # #

Wir saßen eine kleine Ewigkeit - zumindest kam es mir so vor - zusammen auf dem Felsen, und obwohl ich mit der Zeit unglaublichen Hunger bekam, konnte ich mich nicht dazu durchringen, mich von Edward zu lösen. Ich genoss es, dass er mich im Arm hielt, und dass ich ihm so nahe sein konnte, ohne ihm dabei, wie es früher immer der Fall gewesen war, körperliche Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Die Sonne stieg ganz allmählich immer weiter am Horizont empor, und sobald ihre warmen Strahlen uns auf der Klippe erreicht hatten, hatte Edwards marmorne Haut begonnen in den herrlichsten Farben zu glitzern. Ich hatte meine Augen nicht mehr von seiner Haut abwenden können und während er mich im Arm hielt, strich ich mit meinen Fingern unablässig über sein Schlüsselbein und die kühle Haut an seinem Hals. Der Sonnenaufgang, so prächtig er auch gewesen war, schaffte es in meinen Augen nicht mit dem funkelnden Wesen, das mich besitzergreifend an sich drückte, mitzuhalten.

Die ganze Zeit über sprachen wir kein Wort miteinander, doch das war auch gar nicht nötig. Die Stille sagte mehr, als tausend Worte. Wir genossen einfach die Nähe des anderen, und die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, und ließen unsere Gedanken dabei in weite Ferne schweifen.

Ich konnte jetzt, als unsterbliches Wesen, innerhalb weniger Sekunden über eine Million Dinge nachdenken, doch obwohl ich damit eigentlich alles viel klarer sehen sollte, war genau das nicht der Fall. Mein Kopf wollte sich einfach mit zu vielen Gedanken gleichzeitig beschäftigen und ich schaffte es nicht, mich lange genug auf einen Sache zu konzentrieren, um wirklich über etwas nachzudenken. Doch erst jetzt, da ich die Zeit hatte, mir die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, wurde ich mir all der Dinge bewusst, die im Moment wie dunkle Wolken drohend an meinen Horizont hingen, und an die ich bis jetzt nicht einen Gedanken verschwendet hatte. Je länger ich allerdings versuchte über diese Dinge nachzudenken, desto mehr Angst machten mir die Unbekannten, die im Augenblick zwischen mir und meiner Zukunft standen.

Ich drehte mich in Edwards Armen um, damit ich ihm in die Augen sehen konnte, als ich die Frage stellte, die mich von allen am meisten beschäftigte.

„Was ist mit den Volturi?"

Ich sah den Schatten, der über Edwards goldenen Augen glitt und seinen Blick verdunkelte. Für einen kurzen Moment spannte sich sein Kiefer an, als er die Zähen zusammenbiss. Er bemühte sich jedoch sofort wieder um Fassung, und versuchte seine Reaktionen, und damit auch seine Gedanken, vor mir zu verbergen. Doch das konnte er nicht. Ich hatte längst gelernt in seinen unmerklichen Gesten zu lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch. Seine Augen verrieten die meisten seiner Gedanken. So auch jetzt.

Edward zögerte einen Moment.

„Wir werden einen Weg finden, das verspreche ich dir", antwortete er nach einem Augenblick ausweichend. Dabei richtete er seinen Blick ziellos in die weite Ferne am Horizont. Ich wusste, dass er mir keine Angst machen wollte, aber diese Antwort war unter den gegebenen Umständen wenig hilfreich.

„Ich nehme an, sie werden nicht begeistert sein, wenn sie erfahren, was aus mir geworden ist", vermutete ich. Ich sah Edward direkt an, doch weder wandte er seine Augen vom Himmel ab, noch antwortete er.

„Rede mit mir Edward, bitte."

Erst, als er den verzweifelten Ton in meiner Stimme hörte, sah er mich an und der Schmerz, den ich in seinen Augen sah, machte mir Angst. Mein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und als der stetige, langsame Rhythmus verloren ging, wurde der Glanz in Edwards Augen noch schmerzvoller. Doch dieses Mal antwortete er.

„Carlisle ist sich nicht ganz sicher, wie sie reagieren werden. Aro wird sich zweifellos sehr für dich interessieren - zu sehr, wie ich befürchte. Was Marcus tun wird, wissen wir nicht, aber das Problem ist Caius. Er sieht in den Unsterblichen einen Verrat an unserer Rasse, und er könnte verlangen dich zu töten."

Ich hörte Edward ruhig zu, doch ich wandte meinen Blick von seinen Augen ab. Wie immer konnte ich beinahe teilnahmslos über meinen eigenen Tod reden, ohne dabei mehr als dieses seltsame, taube Gefühl zu spüren. Flüchtig dachte ich daran, dass wohl irgendetwas mit mir nicht stimmte, aber so wie es aussah, hatte ich mich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, dass es immer jemanden zu geben schien, dem meine Existenz ein Dorn im Auge war. Nun waren es wieder einmal die Volturi.

„Dann können wir nur hoffen, dass es Aro gelingt, die anderen davon zu überzeugen, mich nicht zu töten."

Als ich meinen Blick wieder hob, sah ich, dass Edward es aufgegeben hatte seine Gedanken und Gefühle vor mir zu verbergen, und es war nicht schwer zu erraten, was er von meinem Vorschlag hielt. Er hatte die Kiefer hart aufeinander gepresst, und jede Faser seines perfekten Körpers hatte sich angespannt.

„Nein. Das Risiko werde ich nicht eingehen."

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte ich, doch mich beschlich bereits eine böse Ahnung.

„Ich werde dich nicht der Willkür der Volturi überlassen", sagte er entschieden, und als mir klar wurde, was er damit meinte, schüttelte ich verständnislos den Kopf.

„Wir können uns nicht ewig vor ihnen verstecken, Edward."

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem kalten Lächeln, und mit diesem Lächeln sah er beinahe aus wie ein Vampir.

„Das wird sich noch zeigen. Sie dürften es ziemlich schwer haben dich zu finden, da du alle ihre Fähigkeiten blockierst. Wie werden ihnen immer einen Schritt voraus sein."

Ich konnte bereits sehen, wie sich die Details dieses Planes in seinem Kopf zusammenfügten, und dabei schien er nicht zu bemerken, dass dieser Plan Irrsinn war. Die Volturi hatten bereits Jahrhunderte überdauert, sie würde nicht innerhalb der nächsten paar Jahre einfach verschwinden, und falls wir es schaffen sollten, uns ihnen zu entziehen, wären wir bis in alle Ewigkeit vor ihnen auf der Flucht. Außerdem ging es hier nicht nur um mich.

„Das ist Wahnsinn", erklärte ich bestimmt. „Selbst wenn sie mich nicht finden können, dich können sie finden. Und ebenso Carlisle oder Esme oder Alice und Jasper oder Emmet und Rosalie. Sie würden uns alle jagen, und irgendwann begeht jemand einen Fehler."

Wieder lächelte Edward dieses makabere Lächeln, und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen sagte mir deutlich, dass er sich nicht von mir umstimmen lassen würde.

„Wir werden es nicht sein, die einen Fehler machen."

Ich lehnte mich etwas von ihm weg, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ein trotzige Geste, doch ich hoffte trotzdem, dass ich damit etwas Eindruck auf ihn machen würde.

„Ich erlaubte dir nicht, dass du wegen mir deine, nein, unsere ganze Familie in Gefahr bringst."

Er lächelte belustigt. Anscheinend hatte ich nicht die erhoffte Wirkung auf ihn.

„Und was willst du dagegen tun?"

Ich starrte Edward an. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass er es mir so schwer machen würde, doch im Moment hatte ich das Gefühl mit einem völlig Fremden zu reden. Er vermied es für gewöhnlich mir diese Seite seines Wesens zu zeigen, und obwohl ich wusste, warum er das tat - nämlich um mich zu schützen, anscheinend um welchen Preis auch immer - konnte ich es nicht zulassen. Das hier hatte nichts mit ihm oder Carlisle zu tun, oder mit Alice, oder einem der anderen, hier ging es wieder einmal nur um mich. Die Volturi wollten mich, schließlich hatten die Cullens ihr Wort gehalten und mich verwandelt. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie wegen mir einen aussichtslosen Kampf aufnahmen.

„Ich werde allein nach Italien gehen."

Edwards Augen verdunkelten sich und ein wütendes Knurren begleitete seine nächsten Worte, während er sich bemühte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Das wirst du nicht tun."

„Und was willst du dagegen tun?", fragte ich nun meinerseits. Wir starrten uns an, und verwunderlicher Weise schaffte ich es, seinem durchdringen Blick Stand zu halten. Ich wusste, dass es nicht richtig war meine nächsten Worte auszusprechen, aber ich tat es trotzdem, und bemühte mich möglichst wenig darüber nachzudenken. Wenn er nicht fair spielte, dann musste ich das auch nicht tun.

„Falls du es schon vergessen hast, Alice kann mich nicht mehr sehen."

Nur sehr langsam schien Edward klar zu werden, was diese simple Tatsache für Auswirkungen hatte, und als er es erkannte, erstarrte jegliche Regung in seinem Gesicht zu Stein. Dann trat ein Ausdruck ungeheurer Qual auf seine Züge und ich konnte kaum glauben, dass ich ihm das angetan hatte. Er sah aus, als würde man ihm ein Messer ins Herz rammen und es dann langsam herum drehen, und in gewisser Weise war das gar nicht einmal so falsch. Noch nie hatte ich ihn aus voller Absicht heraus so sehr verletzt, und als mir das bewusst wurde, hasste ich mich wie noch nie zuvor. Ich hatte gewusst, was meine Worte anrichten würden, aber als ich es jetzt tatsächlich sah, wünschte ich, ich könnte das, was ich gesagt hatte, zurück nehmen. Ich wusste, dass allein nach Italien zu gehen das einzig Richtige war, was ich tun konnte, doch ich wusste auch, wie sehr ich damals gelitten hatte, als er mich verlassen hatte, und wie sehr ich auch versuchte ihn zu schützen, der Schmerz den mein Verlust in ihm auslösen würde, würde ihn umbringen. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen und mit wiederwilliger Faszination bestaunte ich das rücksichtslose Wesen, das aus mir geworden war.

„Edward, ich würde niemals - …", begann ich stockend, doch Edward legte mir seine Finger an die Lippen und ich brach ab. Dann zog er mich in seine Arme und hielt mich so fest an sich gedrückt, als könnte ich mich jeden Augenblick in Luft auflösen, wenn er mich nicht fest genug halten würde. Wäre ich ein Mensch, hätte er mir alle Knochen gebrochen und ich spürte, wie befreiend es für ihn war, dass er sich nicht länger zurück halten musste.

„Nein, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, ich bin es, der sich entschuldigen musst. Es tut mir leid, du hast Recht. Ich verspreche dir, wir werden einen anderen Weg finden."

Ich antwortete nicht und einige lange Momente verstrichen, ehe sich seine Arme fester um meinen Körper schlossen und ich Edwards Stimme an meinem Ohr hörte.

„Wie kann ich sicher sein, dass du morgen früh nicht verschwunden bist?"

Die Worte war kaum mehr als ein ersticktes Flüstern, und ich hörte wie seine Stimme bebte. Ich schloss die Augen und ließ meine Stirn auf seine Schulter sinken.

„Das kannst du nicht", antwortete ich bitter. „Aber du kannst mir vertrauen."

Edward zog mich fester an sich und küsste mich auf eine freie Stelle hinter meinem Ohr. „Das tue ich."

tbc


	6. Neue Ufer

**Sunrise**

**by CarpeDiem**

**Chapter six: Neue Ufer**

**6 **

Die Sonne versank bereits hinter den Wipfeln der Bäume, und als die letzten hellen Strahlen verschwanden, blieb ein kalter, wolkenloser Himmel zurück.

Ich war gerade auf dem Weg in die Küche, um mir ein paar Sandwiches oder etwas anderes zu Essen zu machen, denn obwohl es kaum zu glauben war, hatte ich schon wieder hunger. Edward und ich waren gegen Mittag zur Hütte zurückgekommen und das erste, was ich getan hatte, war es gewesen eine unglaubliche Menge an Essen zu verschlingen. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern jemals zuvor so viel auf ein Mal gegessen zu haben, und selbst Edward staunte über den Berg, den ich auf meinen Teller geladen hatte. Carlisle hingegen schien auch dafür eine logische, wissenschaftliche Erklärung zu haben: aufgrund meiner übersinnlichen Fähigkeiten und Kräfte war mein Stoffwechsel in astronomische Höhe geschossen, und deswegen hatte ich jetzt beinahe immer Hunger und konnte nahezu andauernd essen.

Zum Glück war Alice während Edward und ich auf der Klippe gewesen waren, zusammen mit Jasper in die nächste größere Stadt gefahren und hatte eingekauft. Sie waren noch in der Nacht losgefahren und erst am späten Vormittag zurückgekommen, aber Alice hatte mir versichert, dass sie das keineswegs nur für mich getan hatte. Sie hatte es genossen einen Grund dafür zu haben ihren gelben Porsche 911 Turbo auf den ausgestorbenen, endlosen Straßen durch Alaska ausfahren zu können und alles hinter sich in einer dicken Staubwolke verschwinden zu lassen.

Obwohl ich nur einen dünnen Pullover trug, und mit den letzten Sonnenstrahlen auch das bisschen Wärme des Tages verschwunden war, war mir nicht kalt. Den ganzen Tag über hatte ich nicht mehr angehabt, als diesen dünnen Pullover, und ich hatte nicht gefroren. Dabei hatte es kaum mehr als ein paar Grad über Null.

Anscheinend hielt meine Haut die Kälte genauso mühelos ab, wie die der Vampire, doch im Gegensatz zu den anderen hatte ich geschwitzt. Mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit hatte ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so viel Sport gemacht, wie an diesem Nachmittag. Und das ganze, ohne mich ein einziges Mal zu verletzen und obendrein auch noch freiwillig. Erst jetzt konnte ich wirklich verstehen, was die Leute daran reizte, Sport zu treiben. Es machte Spaß, wenn man nicht andauernd über seine eigenen Füße stolperte und eine Gefahr für die öffentliche Sicherheit darstellte. Und ich vermutete, dass es noch um einiges mehr Spaß machte, wenn man sich - wie in meinem Fall - dabei kaum anstrengen musste.

Den ganzen Nachmittag lang hatten wie erprobt, wie schnell und wie stark ich denn nun tatsächlich war, und es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass ich einem Vampir keinesfalls unterlegen war, insofern er mir nicht durch seine Gabe überlegen war. Zu erst hatte ich mir mit Emmet das versprochene Armdrücken geliefert und selbstverständlich verloren. Ich hatte es zwar geschafft, mich einige Sekunden lang gegen ihn zu behaupten, aber schließlich war er doch eindeutig der Stärkere gewesen, und hatte meinen Arm auf die Platte des Küchentischs gedrückt. Auch das anschließende Wettrennen über 500 Meter gegen Edward hatte ich verloren, aber auch das war, im Grunde schon bevor Carlisle das Startsignal gegeben hatte, klar gewesen. Dieses Mal hatte sich Edward nicht zurück gehalten und so hatte er mich bereits auf den ersten 100 Metern ein gutes Stück abgehängt.

Doch gegen Emmet und Edward zu verlieren war keine Schande, denn die beiden waren mit ihren Fähigkeiten in Sachen Stärke und Schnelligkeit auch allen anderen überlegen. Und das Armdrücken gegen Edward und das Wettrennen gegen Rosalie hatte ich gewonnen, wenn auch beides nur sehr knapp. Hinterher hatten Jasper und Edward versucht mir die Grundbegriffe diverser Kampfsportarten beizubringen und zu meiner eigenen Überraschung stellte ich mich dabei geschickter an, als ich vermutete hätte. Ich lernte schnell, und Jasper war ein ausgesprochen guter Lehrer. Er war geduldig, aber konsequent und im Gegensatz zu Edward scheute er sich nicht mich zu treffen, wenn ich einmal zu langsam war, um einen seiner Schläge abzuwehren. Ich wiederrum traf weder Jasper noch Edward auch nur ein einziges Mal und da sich das wohl auch in der nächsten Zeit nicht ändern würde, sollte ich von nun an mit Alice trainieren. Alice hatte sich immer vollkommen auf ihre seherischen Fähigkeiten verlassen, und so war es für sie etwas völlig Neues, das sie das bei mir nicht mehr konnte. Immerhin hatte ich sie schon heute ein Mal getroffen.

Mittlerweile waren diese Nahkampfübungen jedoch eher zu einer Schlacht geworden, in der es darum ging einen Stock gegen die andere Mannschaft zu verteidigen, woran hauptsächlich Jasper und Emmet schuld waren. Ich hatte eine Zeit lang mitgespielt, aber da ich immer noch das schwächste Glied und somit das Hauptziel war, hatte ich mich irgendwann dazu entschlossen lieber in die Hütte zurück zu gehen, und mir etwas zu Essen zu machen, denn ich hatte während des Nachmittags unglaublichen Hunger bekommen. Außerdem hoffte ich, Edward dort zu finden, denn er war zusammen mit Carlisle irgendwann vor ein paar Minuten von der Wiese, auf der wir gewesen waren, verschwunden.

Bereits als ich mich der Hütte näherte, hörte ich Edwards und Carlisles Stimmen aus dem Inneren der Hütte. Obwohl ich die einzelnen Worte nicht verstehen konnte, hatte es den Anschein, als würde sie miteinander streiten. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, bemühte ich mich die Tür möglichst leise zu öffnen, und es gelang mir ohne ein Geräusch zu machen. Als ich im Gang stand, konnte ich Edward und Carlisle durch die Torbögen in der Küche stehen sehen.

„…das weiß ich, aber ich vertraue ihr", sagte Carlisle und im Gegensatz zu Edward, war er wie immer sein kontrolliertes und ruhiges Selbst.

„Ein Fehler, wie ich meine. Einem Wesen, das über solche Fähigkeiten verfügt, kann man nicht vertrauen!"

„Das mag sein", stimmte Carlisle zu, „aber sie ist meiner Meinung nach unsere beste und auch unsere einzige Chance."

Edward fuhr sich frustriert mit einer Hand durch seine verstrubbelten, bronzefarbenen Haare.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du - …", er brach ab, als er den Kopf gedrehte hatte, und mich im Gang entdeckte.

Anscheinend war dieses Gespräch nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt gewesen. Ich hatte jedoch das bestimmte Gefühl, dass es hier um mich ging, und das missfiel mir. Ich ging den Gang entlang und lehnte mich gegen den Türrahmen.

„Lasst euch nicht stören", sagte ich und ich war überrascht, wie spitz meine Stimme dabei klang.

Edward und Carlisle tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus und ich konnte deutlich sehen, dass Edward nicht begeistert war, dass ich plötzlich in die Hütte gekommen war. Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn ich dieses Gespräch nicht gehört hätte, auch wenn ich mit dem, was ich gehört hatte, nicht wirklich viel anfangen konnte.

„Bella sollte erfahren worum es geht, immerhin ist es ihre Entscheidung", sagte Carlisle und obwohl Edward nicht antwortete, sah ich ihm deutlich an, dass ihm das nicht gefiel. Dann wandte sich Carlisle an mich.

„Bella, Edward hat mit erzählt, dass du dich nicht vor den Volturi verstecken willst und ich kann das verstehen. Aber ich denke nicht, dass es Aro gelingen wird, Marcus und Caius davon abzuhalten dich zu töten."

„Carlisle ist der Ansicht, dass wir bessere Chancen hätten, Italien lebend wieder zu verlassen, wenn uns eine alte _Freundin_ von ihm begleiten würde."

Edward verlieh dem Wort Freundin einen derart unangenehmen Unterton, dass sich die Bedeutung des Wortes ohne Schwierigkeiten ins Gegenteil umkehrte.

Carlisle ging nicht auf ihn ein.

„Ihr Name ist Anastasia Gray. Ich habe sie vor über dreihundert Jahren in London getroffen. Ich vertraue ihr, denn sie hat mir damals das Leben gerettet und ich würde es ihr jederzeit wieder anvertrauen. Sie hatte in der Vergangenheit einige Differenzen mit den Volturi und seitdem ist sie für Aro und Marcus ein rotes Tuch."

„Aber provozieren wir die Volturi dann nicht erst recht, wenn sie bei uns ist?", fragte ich verwirrt, denn das klang für mich keineswegs nach einer guten Idee.

„Anastasia Gray ist nicht einfach irgendein Vampir, der die Volturi erzürnt hat", erklärte Edward. Mittlerweile hatte er sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Küchenzeile gelehnt, aber der ablehnende Ton war nicht aus seiner Stimme verschwunden.

„Für das, was sie getan hat, hätte jeder andere Vampir mit seinem Leben bezahlt. Und die Volturi würden sie nur zu gerne umbringen - wenn sie es könnte."

Dieser Erklärung trug keineswegs dazu bei meine Verwirrung zu beseitigen. Eher im Gegenteil. Ich hatte bis jetzt immer gedacht, dass es niemanden gab, der sich den Volturi widersetzen konnte. Als eine Art königliche Familie waren sie in meinen Augen die Herrscher über alle Vampire geworden und ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie es einem einzelnen Vampir gelingen sollte, gegen ihre Armee zu bestehen.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte ich und Carlisle antwortete mir.

„Sie ist einer der mächtigsten Vampire, der vergangenen Jahrhunderte - vielleicht sogar der mächtigste Vampir, den es je gab. Dazu kommt, dass sie bereits über fünfhundert Jahre alt ist, und ihre Kräfte sind in den letzten Jahrhunderten unvorstellbar stark geworden. Sie ist in der Lage, allein durch ihre Gedanken, jedes Wesen vollständig ihrem Willen zu unterwerfen. Man wird zu einem Zuschauer in seinem eigenen Körper, unfähig sich ihr zu widersetzen, ganz gleich, wie stark der Wille dazu ist."

Das war zweifellos eine ausgesprochen mächtige Gabe, doch wie mächtig sie tatsächlich war, machten mir erst Edwards nächste Worte wirklich bewusst.

„Sie kann jeden nach ihrem Belieben wie eine Marionette tanzen, oder sich gegebenenfalls selbst umbringen lassen. Außerdem kontrolliert sie damit auch die Fähigkeiten jedes Vampires. Du kannst dir vorstellen, was passiert, wenn sie Jane in ihre Gewalt bekommt. Das Beste daran ist jedoch, dass sie dazu keinesfalls Körperkontakt braucht, sie braucht nicht einmal Blickkontakt und sie kann ohne Schwierigkeiten mehrere Vampire gleichzeitig lenken."

Ich starrte Edward an, und einen Moment lang wusste ich nicht was ich sagen sollte. Mit diesen Kräften konnte ich mir ohne Weiteres vorstellen, dass sie der mächtigste Vampir war, den es gab, denn ich wusste nicht, mit welcher Gabe es möglich sein sollte, sich ihr zu widersetzen. Ich verstand nun auch ohne weiteres, warum Edward sie für gefährlich hielt, denn sie war ohne Frage eine Gefahr für jedes Wesen in ihrer Nähe - abgesehen von mir natürlich und das beruhigte mich in gewisser Weise. Trotzdem teilte ich Edwards Abneigung gegen sie nicht. Zwar kannte ich sie nicht, aber sie musste strikte Moralvorstellungen haben, sonst würde ihr Carlisle nicht vertrauen. Und im Grunde genügte mir das. Wenn Anastasia Gray uns begleiten würde, könnte uns die Volturi für den Moment nichts anhaben und später würden sie sich hoffentlich so weit beruhigt haben, um nicht erneut den Versuch zu unternehmen mich umzubringen. Doch Carlisle machte einen Teil dieser Hoffnung wieder zu Nichte.

„Es gibt jedoch ein Problem", sagte er und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich gewusst, dass das zu einfach gewesen wäre.

„Du erinnerst dich mit Sicherheit noch an Janes Zwillingsbruder, Alec. Er ist der Grund, weshalb die Armee der Volturi unverwundbar ist. Alec kann mit nur einem einzigen Gedanken töten, auch einen Vampir. Die Volturi haben es bis jetzt nicht auf eine offene Konfrontation ankommen lassen, denn Aro hatte Angst, dass Anastasia Alec zerstören könnte, deshalb wissen wir nicht, wie gut er tatsächlich ist. Jedoch braucht er im Gegensatz zu Anastasia direkten Blickkontakt und das verschafft ihr einen Vorteil. Falls Anastasia bereit ist dieses Risiko einzugehen, dann sollten wir das auch tun."

„Und warum sollte sie das tun?", fragte ich, denn ich an ihrer Stelle, würde mein Leben nicht für mich riskieren. Ich erinnerte mich an Alec, aber ich hatte immer gedacht, Jane verfüge über das mächtigste Talent unter den Wachen der Volturi. Alle hatten ihr Anerkennung und Respekt gezollt, Alec hingegen hatte niemand mit solch einer Ehrfurcht behandelt und das verwunderte mich. Vermutlich hatte Aro ihm verboten jemanden unter den seinen zu töten, denn im Gegensatz zu Jane war sein Talent endgültig, und musst überlegter eingesetzt werden.

„Unterschätze niemals die Macht der Ewigkeit, Bella", mahnte Carlisle. „Wenn man so alt ist wie Anastasia, dann werden die Dinge, die einen fühlen lassen, dass man lebt, rar. Und wenn man nicht mehr fühlt, dass man lebt, wird das Leben sinnlos."

Diesen Gedankengang konnte ich nicht ganz nachvollziehen, aber das würde sich vermutlich ändern, wenn ich einmal einhundert Jahre alt geworden war - etwas, das ich mir im Moment nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen konnte.

„Außerdem würde sie dir wohl kaum eine Bitte abschlagen, oder?"

Das schien eine Tatsache zu sein, denn eine Frage war es nicht, und als ich den Kopf drehte, um Edward anzusehen, bemerkte ich den langen Blick, den er mit Carlisle tauschte. Carlisle ging jedoch nicht auf den sarkastischen Unterton in Edwards Stimme ein, vielmehr fand er ihn erheiternd und im Gegensatz zu mir, schien er ganz genau zu wissen worauf Edward damit anspielte.

„Wohl kaum, nein", antwortete er mit einem Schmunzeln, aber er hielt es nicht für nötig mir zu erklären, worum es hier gerade ging und ich hatte im Moment eine wichtigere Frage.

„Wie können wir sicher sein, dass die Volturi sich nicht irgendwann entschließen mich nun doch umzubringen?", wollte ich wissen, doch bevor Carlisle etwas sagen konnte, antwortete Edward mir.

„Das können wir nicht, und deshalb bin ich der Meinung, dass wir es gar nicht erst drauf ankommen lassen sollten", sagte er und sein Blick war mit einem verärgerten Ausdruck auf Carlisle gerichtet.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dich jagen werden, insbesondere dann nicht, wenn du ihnen in der Zukunft keinen Grund dazu gibst und ihnen nie wieder unter die Augen kommst."

Das klang logisch, und obwohl vermutlich nicht die Chance bestand, dass sie mich jemals vergessen würden, so hielt ich es doch für wahrscheinlich, dass sie sich nie darüber einig werden würden, ob sie mich nun töten sollten oder nicht. Aro würde jedenfalls nicht so schnell aufgeben und weiterhin versuchen mich seiner Sammlung außergewöhnlicher Talente hinzuzufügen und für Caius würde ich auf der anderen Seite immer eine Beleidigung seiner Rasse bleiben, wenn ich das denn war. Ich konnte verstehen, warum Edward nicht wollte, dass ich auch nur in die Nähe der Volturi kam, aber vor ihnen weg zu laufen und mich für die nächsten hundert Jahre von ihnen jagen zu lassen, und dabei alle in Gefahr zu bringen, war für mich keine Option. Außerdem schien es eher unwahrscheinlich zu sein, dass es Alec gelingen würde Anastasia Gray umzubringen, und so lange dieser Fall nicht eintrat, konnte uns in Volterra nichts passieren.

Früher hätte ich es niemals vor meinem Gewissen verantworten können, dass ich nicht nur Edward und die anderen, sondern nun auch eine völlig Fremde meinetwegen in Gefahr brachte, doch meine Prinzipien hatten sich in den letzten Tagen verschoben und wenn diese Anastasia Gray uns aus freiem Willen begleiten würden - denn sie hatte wohl kaum irgendeine Art von Interesse an mir - dann würde ich das akzeptieren. Ich warf Edward einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, bevor ich mich an Carlisle wandte.

„Ich möchte, dass du Anastasia Gray bittest, uns zu begleiten."

Ich musste Edward nicht ansehen, um zu wissen, dass sich gerade in diesem Moment die Linie an seinem Kiefer anspannte, als er die Zähne zusammenbiss, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er versuchte seine Wut zu unterdrücken. Doch er sagte nichts und das ließ mich vermuten, dass Anastasia Gray im Vergleich zu den Alternativen, die ich ihm angeboten hatte, das kleinere Übel war.

„In Ordnung", sagte Carlisle und nickte. „Dann werde ich noch heute einen Flug nach England buchen."

# # #

Edward drückte mich fester an seine Brust, als sich die beiden Hauptdarsteller auf der Leinwand des Fernsehers vor der Skyline von Manhattan im Sonnenuntergang leidenschaftlich küssten.

Ich gähnte.

Es war einfach bizarr, dass wir an diesem Abend das Selbe taten, wie alle anderen menschlichen Paare auf dieser Welt auch. Eine DVD auf der Scheibe unseres prähistorischen Fernsehers anschauen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Emmet Rosalie auf der Couch neben uns ebenfalls fester in seine Arme zog und Jasper auf der Couch daneben das Selbe mit Alice machte, die gerade wieder einmal herzzerreißend seufzte. Normalerweise konnte ich Liebesfilmen nicht besonders viel abgewinnen, aber mit Edward an meiner Seite, hatten sie durchaus einen gewissen Reiz. Doch dieser Streifen übertrieb es mit der Romantik in so ziemlich jeder Hinsicht, und vermutlich war ich nicht die einzige, die so dachte. Doch es war anscheinend Alice Lieblingsfilm, und so wie es aussah, hatte sie ihn schon mehrere dutzend Male gesehen, denn ihr herzzerreißendes Seufzen erklang bei wirklich jeder Szene in der der Titelheld seiner Begleiterin schöne Augen machte. Und dabei konnte er es nicht einmal annähernd mit Edward oder einer der anderen gottgleichen Kreaturen in diesem Zimmer aufnehmen.

Carlisle hatte vor ein paar Stunden einen Flug nach Newcastle, England, gebucht und war bereits auf dem Weg zu einem der kleineren Flughäfen in der Nähe, um von dort nach Anchorage zu fliegen. Er hoffte, dass er Anastasia Gray in ihrem Anwesen an der Grenze zu Schottland finden würde, denn wenn sie sich im Moment nicht dort aufhielt, dann hätten wir keine Möglichkeit sie zu finden, jedenfalls nicht in absehbarer Zeit. So wie Carlisle von ihr geredet hatte, war Anastasia Gray in der ganzen Welt zu Hause, und obwohl sie die Erfindung des Handys sehr wohl mitbekommen hatte, hielt sie es nicht für nötig sich eines zu kaufen, denn in ihren Augen waren diese Dinger nur eine Übergangslösung.

Carlisle würde in frühestens in etwa 30 Stunden in England ankommen und er würde uns Bescheid sagen, sobald er etwas wusste. Und so blieb uns im Moment nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten, bis Edwards kleines, silbernes Handy anfing zu vibrieren.

Esme hatte sich mit einem Buch in eines der beiden anderen Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen. Mit Sicherheit kannte sie diesen Film ebenso auswendig wie die anderen, doch ich glaubte, dass es noch einen anderen Grund hatte, warum sie nicht mit uns diesen Film schauen wollte, und ich war anscheinend die einzige, die ihn nicht kannte. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ich Edward nicht fragen, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass Carlisle nach England geflogen war.

Natürlich hoffte ich, dass wir alle lebend wieder aus Volterra zurück kommen würden, doch das hoffte ich nicht nur meinetwegen. Ich hatte Carlisle gefragt, ob er mir die Blut- und Gewebeproben, die er brauchte, noch abnehmen wollte, bevor wir nach Italien gingen, für den Fall, dass ich nicht wieder lebend zurück kommen würde, doch er hatte abgelehnt und gesagt, dass er nicht wüsste, wie lange es dauern würde, bis er ein Gegenmittel entwickeln konnte und vor allem wie viele Proben er von mir brauchte. Unser wichtigstes Problem waren im Moment die Volturi, und um alles andere würden wir uns kümmern, wenn wir wieder zurück waren.

Edward bemerkte mein Gähnen und strich mir mit einer Hand liebevoll über die Haare.

„Komm", sagte er leise, „lass uns schlafen gehen."

Ich nickte, dankbar von dieser Schnulze erlöst zu werden, und stand bereits auf, als Emmet neben uns anfing zu kichern und ich Jaspers interessiertem Gesichtsausdruck begegnete. Erst da wurde mir bewusst, was Edward gerade gesagt hatte, und ich drehte den Kopf, und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Nun ja, du schläfst und ich gehe mit", korrigierte er sich, und ich grinste.

Alice nahm es uns nicht übel, dass wir ihren Film nicht bis zum Ende anschauten, ihre Augen lösten sich keinen Moment lang vom Bildschirm, auch nicht, als sie mir eine gute Nacht wünschte.

Als ich aus dem Bad in unser Zimmer kam, lag Edward auf dem Bett, die Füße ausgestreckt und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Man sollte meinen, dass ich mich mittlerweile an seine Schönheit gewöhnt haben sollte, besonders da ich ihm in nichts mehr nachstand, doch ich kam nicht umhin dieses wunderschöne Wesen, das auf meinem Bett lag und auf mich wartete, einen Augenblick lang zu bestaunen. Mit einem Mal war meine Müdigkeit vergessen, und statt zu schlafen, kam mir eine ganz neue Idee.

Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir, und Edward bemerkte mein eigenartiges Grinsen und zog fragend die Brauen in die Höhe. Ich ging zum Bett, kletterte hinauf, und setzte mich auf seinen Bauch, die Hand stützte ich auf seiner Brust ab. Er schien zu erraten, was ich als nächstes im Sinn hatte und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch ich fing seine Handgelenke mit Leichtigkeit ein und drückte sie ihm über den Kopf, und ihn damit zurück auf die Matratze. Er sah mich mit milder Überraschung an, und versuchte sich meinem Griff zu entziehen, doch ich war in der besseren Position und so schaffte er es nicht, und ich hielt ihn fest.

Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. „Das gefällt mir", informierte ich ihn, und Edward sah mich überrascht an.

„Wolltest du nicht schlafen?"

„Nein", antwortete ich gedehnt, und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann beugte ich mich zu ihm hinunter und verschloss seine Lippen mit meinen. Edward erwiderte den Kuss zuerst, doch als ich meine Zunge ganz nebenbei in seinen Mund gleiten ließ, versuchte er sich erneut gegen meinen Griff um seine Handgelenke zu wehren. Zwar gab ich ihn nicht frei, aber ich unterbrach den Kuss, und hob den Kopf um ihn anzusehen.

„Bella, die anderen können uns hören", meinte er, aber wenn er gehofft hatte, dass mich das dazu brachte aufzuhören, dann hatte er mich falsch eingeschätzt.

„Der Fernseher läuft noch", antwortete ich mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen, und wollte mich wieder zu ihm hinunter beugen, doch das schien ihn nicht zu beruhigen.

„Sie können uns trotzdem hören."

Kurz vor seinen kalten Lippen hielt ich an. „Na und, dann sollen sie weghören", hauchte ich und dann waren meine Lippen wieder auf seinen.

Ich war überrascht wie wenig es mich tatsächlich störte, dass die anderen uns hören konnten, vermutlich deswegen, weil sich das in absehbarer Zeit nicht ändern würde. Außerdem war es für sie kein Geheimnis, was wir hier taten, und mich brachte der Gedanke um den Verstand, dass mich die Volturi wahrscheinlich töten würden, und ich vorher nicht mit Edward geschlafen hatte. Außerdem hatte ich einfach nicht wiederstehen können, als ich ihn auf dem Bett hatte liegen sehen.

Edward schienen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf zu gehen wie mir, denn nach einem kurzen Moment erwiderte er den Kuss und drängte meine Zunge mit seiner in meinen Mund zurück. Sein einzigartiger Geschmack machte meine Sinne trunken und ich stöhnte in den Kuss. Ich wusste, dass ich wesentlich mehr davon hätte, wenn ich in die normale Geschwindigkeit zurück wechseln würde, doch ich konnte mich einfach nicht zurückhalten. Ich wollte mehr von ihm, und das so schnell wie möglich.

Ich gab seine Hände frei und ließ meine Finger zur Knopfleiste seines schwarzen Hemdes wandern, wo ich mit wenigen geschickten Handgriffen sämtliche Knöpfe durch die dazugehörigen Löcher schob. Edward zögerte keine Sekunde, als ich seine Hände los ließ, ergriff meine Taille und drückte mich nach oben in eine sitzende Position. Anscheinend konnte er es auch nicht mehr erwarten, denn er zog sich das Hemd aus, gerade als ich es offen hatte, und warf es neben sich auf den Boden. Dann fuhr er mit seinen Händen in meine Haare, zog meinen Kopf näher zu sich und presste seine Lippen beinahe grob auf meinen Mund.

Im ersten Moment keuchte ich überrascht auf, doch das Gefühl, so von ihm angefasst zu werden, stachelte mich unglaublich an. Noch nie hatte er mich so kraftvoll berührt, denn bis jetzt war das niemals möglich gewesen, und erst jetzt fühlte ich, wie sehr ich mich danach gesehnt hatte. Es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an. Edward bemerkte jedoch im nächsten Moment, dass er sich hatte gehen lassen und zog sich mit einem Mal zurück. Als er sich jedoch vergewissert hatte, dass ich gegen diese Behandlung ganz und gar nichts einzuwenden hatte, wich sein besorgter Gesichtsausdruck einem mutwilligen Grinsen, und seine Hände fuhren zum Saum meines T-Shirts, um es mir über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang versteifte ich mich, als mir einfiel, dass ich jeden Moment von der Hüfte aufwärts vollkommen nackt sein würde. Ich hatte damit gerechnet schlafen zu gehen, und deswegen auch keinen BH unter mein Shirt angezogen. Im Grunde war es mehr als lächerlich, aber ich reagierte ohne darüber nachzudenken. Wir waren seit etwa zwei Jahren zusammen, und doch hatte Edward mich noch niemals mit weniger als meiner Unterwäsche gesehen.

Edward bemerkte meine Anspannung natürlich sofort, und ließ mein Shirt wieder los, noch bevor er meine Brüste erreicht hatte. Er sah mich an.

„Bella, du musst nicht..."

Doch ich ließ ihn nicht ausreden und legte ihm meine Finger an die Lippen. Als ich in seine dunkelbraunen Augen geblickt hatte, sah ich nichts anderes als tiefe Liebe, und ich fragte mich, was ich mir bei meinem Verhalten gerade eben gedacht hatte. Edward würde niemals etwas tun oder sagen, das mich verletzen würde, und meine Unsicherheit fiel von mir ab. Ich griff selbst nach dem Saum meines Shirts und zog es mir in einer einzigen Bewegung über den Kopf. Nachdem das überflüssige Kleidungsstück auf dem Boden gelandet war, sah ich ihm wieder in die Augen, und er erwiderte meinen Blick, bevor er mich wieder an sich zog, um mich zu küssen.

Er konnte wirklich unglaublich gut küssen, so, wie er alles unglaublich gut konnte, und als ich spürte, wie seine Hände langsam von meinen Hüften über meine Haut nach oben wanderten, wurde mir schwindelig. In meinen Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen und ich brauchte einen Moment, bis mir auffiel, dass ich seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr geatmet hatte, genau genommen, seit ich mich in seinen Armen versteift hatte. Ich brach den Kuss und schnappte nach Luft, doch Edward störte sich nicht daran, seine kühlen Lippen wanderten meinen Kiefer entlang und hinterließen dort brennende Spuren. Er küsste sich einen Weg entlang zu meinem Ohrläppchen, und begann sanft daran zu knabbern, und ich schloss meine Augen und stöhnte. Es war mir egal, wer mich hörte.

Währenddessen wanderten Edwards Hände langsam immer weiter nach oben, und als er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, entlockte er mir ein Wimmern, das ich leugnen würde je gemacht zu haben. Seine Lippen wanderten meinen Hals entlang, und als er eine Stelle gefunden hatte, die ihm zu gefallen schien, saugte er sich fest und machte seiner Natur als Vampir damit alle Ehre. Dann drückte er mich nach hinten auf die Matratze und legte sich auf mich.

Wie natürlich zu erwarten gewesen war, war Edward in diesen körperlichen Dingen genauso unverschämt gut wie in allem anderen auch, doch zum ersten Mal war ich nicht im Mindesten eifersüchtig, sondern genoss jede Sekunde davon in vollen Zügen. Überall dort wo seine Finger mich berührten - und er hatte keinen Zentimeter meines Körpers ausgelassen - explodierten kleine Feuerwerke unter meiner Haut, und ich gab Geräusche von mir, die den anderen einen ziemlich guten Einblick in das gab, was wir gerade taten. Doch daran verschwendete ich nicht einen Gedanken, ich war viel zu sehr mit den Gefühlen, die Edward in mir auslöste und dem ständigen Gedanken daran, das Atmen nicht zu vergessen, beschäftigt.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm, kam ich mir in meinen Berührungen unglaublich ungeschickt vor, doch Edward schien meine Berührungen genauso zu genießen, wie ich seine, auch wenn sein Stöhnen nicht annähernd so laut war wie meines.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit quälte er mich er mich mit seinen Fingern und seinen Lippen, die mich an Stellen berührten, die mich dazu brachten, mich ihm verzweifelt entgegen zu strecken, und ich konnte mit Recht sagen, dass ich wusste, was das Wort Folter bedeutete. Doch ich gab ihm alles in gleicher Weise zurück, und ich genoss die Macht, die ich über ihn hatte, als ich beobachtete, wie er sich meinen Händen entgegenstreckte und wie viel Kraft es ihn kostete, sich den letzten Rest seiner Kontrolle nicht nehmen zu lassen.

Schließlich wurde es ihm dann doch zu viel, und er zog mich wieder an sich, damit er sich mit mir umdrehen und mich erneut auf die Matratze drücken konnte. Er sah mir ins Gesicht, als er den letzten Abstand zwischen uns überwand, und ich verlor mich in den Tiefen seiner braunen Augen, die mich mit einem einzigartigen Funkeln gefangen nahmen. Die Vertrautheit, die ich in seinem Blick sah, war beinahe mehr als ich ertragen konnte, doch ich zwang mich dazu, meine Augen offen zu lassen. Ich wollte diesen kostbaren Augenblick um nichts in der Welt zerstören. Noch niemals zuvor hatte ich mich ihm so nahe gefühlt.

Ich spürte nur einen kurzen Schmerz, als er meinen Körper eroberte und sich damit etwas nahm, das ihm bereits seit langer Zeit gehörte. Ich hielt es kaum noch aus, und die Gefühle, die mich überwältigten, waren einfach zu gewaltig, und ich brach unseren Blick, um meinen Kopf mit einem lauten Stöhnen nach hinten zu werfen, als ich meinen Rücken durchdrückte, um ihm noch näher zu kommen. Edward nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und verschloss meine Lippen mit einem Kuss, um mein unablässiges Stöhnen zu dämpfen, während er uns beide immer weiter auf den erlösenden Abgrund zu trieb.

Und dann sprangen wir.

Gemeinsam.

tbc

**A/N:** Anastasia Wilhelmina Pandora IV., Lady of Gray, ist eine Erfindung von mir und Hauptperson eine Harry Potter FF, die ich zurzeit noch schreibe. Auch dort ist sie ein Vampir. Für Sunrise habe ich sie etwas angepasst.

Ich habe James Bond - Der Morgen stirbt nie zitiert. "Wenn man nicht fühlt, dass man lebt, wird das Leben sinnlos."

Alec soll laut einem Interview und den Informationen, die ich dazu auf Twilight Lexicon gefunden habe, tatsächlich der Grund sein, weshalb die Armee der Volturi unverwundbar ist. Ich habe mich bei seinen Kräften ein wenig an Harry Potter orientiert. Die drei unverzeihlichen Flüche, Jane, Anastasia und Alec.


	7. Marionetten

Ein ganz liebes Dank an **Natze0, SteFFi und couchkartoffel**, die mir ganz tolle Reviews geschrieben haben!

* * *

**Sunrise**

**by CarpeDiem**

**Chapter seven: Marionetten**

**7**

Eine dicke, gleichmäßige Schicht aus dunklen, grauen Wollen bedeckte den ganzen Himmel über Florenz und machte es der Sonne unmöglich auch nur einen winzigen Strahl in die Gassen zwischen die hohen, alten Häusern zu werfen. Die Altstadt von Florenz besaß einen äußerst malerischen Kern, und man hatte Wert darauf gelegt, dass die alten Häuser gepflegt aussahen, um eine schöne Kulisse für die Fotographien der unzähligen Touristen zu bieten. Im strahlenden Sonnenschein hätten diese Häuser vermutlich noch um einiges schöner ausgesehen, doch dann wäre es Alice und Edward unmöglich gewesen, sich draußen aufzuhalten, und so wie jetzt durch die Straßen zu laufen. Im Grunde fehlte mir die Sonne nicht wirklich, ich hatte mich in Forks bereits daran gewöhnt, sie kaum zu Gesicht zu bekommen, doch ich konnte einfach nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sie das Einzige war, das der perfekten Kulisse der alten Häuser fehlte.

Ich war erst das zweite Mal in Italien, doch die Bauweise war die Selbe wie in Volterra und ohne, dass ich genau wusste warum, fühlte ich mich zwischen den Häuserreihen in die Ecke getrieben. Hier in Florenz gab es jedoch keinen Grund für diese Gefühle - ich sollte sie mir besser für den Moment aufheben, da die hohen Stadtmauern von Volterra in Sicht kommen würden.

Vielleicht entstand dieses Gefühl aber auch nur deswegen, weil die Blicke aller Leute, die uns begegneten, unweigerlich einen Augenblick an uns hängen blieben, wenn sie an Alice, Edward und mir vorbei gingen. In manchen Gesichtern konnte ich Neugier sehen, in anderen Bewunderung, aber keiner schaffte es ganz, die Eifersucht in ihren Blicken zu verbergen. Ich konnte sie ohne die geringsten Schwierigkeiten verstehen. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte ich selbst diese wunderschönen Wesen mit staunenden Blicken bedacht, doch nun war ich eine von ihnen, und auch wenn meine Züge nicht ganz so perfekt waren, wie Edwards engelsgleiche Konturen, und ich mich nicht mit der gleichen Perfektion bewegen konnte, wie Alice, so wirkte ich doch auf die Menschen anders, und unbegreiflich schön.

Der Flug nach Florenz hatte unfassbar lang gedauert, und Edward hatte über mich gelacht, als ich während der Zwischenlandungen am Flughafen von Anchorage, New York und Paris alle paar Minuten gefragt hatte, wann unsere Anschlussmaschine endlich starten würde. Bereits die paar Tage unter Vampiren hatten ausgereicht, um mich auf eine Weise von den Menschen zu entfernen, die ich niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. In der Welt der Menschen, die noch vor einer Woche die meine gewesen war, verging alles so unglaublich langsam, und ich fragte mich, wie die anderen es aushielten sich diesem Rhythmus anstandslos anzupassen. Das war wohl etwas, das Edward mir eindeutig voraus hatte: Geduld.

Die Warterei während der Flüge hatte mich beinahe um den Verstand gebracht, und Edward und Alice hatten alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt, um mich wie ein kleines Kind abzulenken und mir die Warterei etwas erträglicher zu machen. Ich hatte wirklich Mitleid mit ihnen gehabt. Dazu kam noch, dass ich aus Lageweile eine Dose Cola nach der anderen getrunken hatte, und erst auf der Strecke von New York nach Paris endlich eingeschlafen war.

Doch auch während ich schlief, hatte die Zeit kein Erbarmen gezeigt, und war keine Sekunde schneller vergangen, als zuvor. Nach dazu war gekommen, dass ich mich ebenfalls in dieser langsamen Geschwindigkeit bewegen musste, und das fiel mir ziemlich schwer. Sobald ich mich auch nur eine Sekunde nicht darauf konzentriert hatte, waren meine Bewegungen schneller geworden, und ich hatte mehrere Stewardessen das eine oder andere Mal zusammen zucken lassen, wenn ich etwas getan hatte, das zu schnell für ihre Augen gewesen war. Edward hatte dann immer die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen und gemeint, dass es vermutlich zu früh gewesen war, mich in die Nähe von Menschen zu bringen. Doch angesichts der Mengen an Cola, die ich in mich hineingeschüttete, waren die Stewardessen wohl etwas nachsichtig mit mir, und schrieben meine Ungeduld und Hektik wohl dem Koffein zu.

Aber Edward hatte Recht gehabt, was den verfrühten Umgang mit Menschen anging, das war mir bereits klar geworden, als ich versucht hatte, während des ersten Fluges mit einer kleineren Maschine nach Anchorage, meinen Lehne zu verstellen, und dabei versehentlich das kleine Rädchen an der Seite des Sitzes abgebrochen hatte. Aber von da an war ich vorsichtiger geworden mit den Dingen, die ich anfasste. Erst jetzt wurde mir wirklich klar, wie viel Kontrolle Edward immer hatte aufbringen müssen, wenn er mit mir zusammen gewesen war.

Als Edwards kleines, silbernes Handy vor beinahe zwei Tagen angefangen hatte auf dem Küchentisch zu vibrieren, war ich fast an die Decke gesprungen, und hätte ich nicht jedes Wort von Carlisle auch noch aus mehreren Metern Entfernung verstanden, wäre ich vor Nervosität verrückt geworden. Er hatte Anastasia in ihren Anwesen in England gefunden, und sie hatte ohne lange zu zögern eingewilligt, uns zu den Volturi zu begleiten. Die Gründe dafür waren genau die gewesen, die Carlisle voraus gesagt hatte, Langeweile.

Sie hatte vorgeschlagen sich in Florenz zu treffen, da sich dort der nahe gelegenste Flughafen von Volterra aus befand, und von dort aus mit dem Auto in die Stadt der Volturi zu fahren. Carlisle hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt, aber er hatte es für das Beste gehalten, wenn Alice mich und Edward begleiten würde, nur für alle Fälle.

Als wir um die nächste Ecke bogen, kam das Café, in dem wir uns verabredet hatten, in Sicht, und meine Augen huschten über die Gäste unter der grünen Markise, bis ich Carlisle gefunden hatte und mein Blick an dem Mädchen hängen blieb, das ihm gegenüber am Tisch saß.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich mir Anastasie Gray anders vorgestellt, obwohl ich mich mittlerweile eigentlich daran gewöhnt haben sollte, dass die Vampire mit den mächtigsten Talenten meist die kleinsten und zierlichsten ihrer Art zu sein schiene. Anastasia machte da keine Ausnahme. Sie war schwer einzuschätzen und die dunkle Sonnenbrille, die ihre Augen verdeckte, machte es noch komplizierter, aber sie war sehr klein und wirkte sehr kindlich und ich schätzte, dass sie kaum älter als elf oder zwölf gewesen sein konnte, als sie gebissen wurde. Eine grauenvolle Vorstellung einem Kind in diesem Alter so etwas an zu tun, doch vor fünfhundert Jahren wäre sie damit bereits verheiratet worden.

Ich achtete kaum auf meine Schritte, während ich neben Edward immer näher auf das Café zu ging, und noch vor ein paar Wochen hätte es mir vermutlich unglaubliche Schwierigkeiten bereitet, so wie jetzt gedankenverloren über das unebene Pflaster zu gehen, und einige der höheren Steinplatten hätte es ohne Weiteres geschafft, mich zu Fall zu bringen. So jedoch konnte ich mich ganz auf Anastasia Grays unerwartete Erscheinung konzentrieren. Auf den ersten Blick sah ich ein Kind auf dem Stuhl sitzen, doch schon beim zweiten Blick wurde dieser Eindruck auf seltsame Weise gestört.

Wie alle Vampire war sie wunderschön, doch Anastasia Gray strahlte diese Schönheit auf ihre ganz spezielle Weise aus. Ihre Nase war vollkommen gerade und ihr Mund mit den vollen, sinnlichen Lippen, der fast zu klein für ihr Gesicht erschien, verliehen ihren Zügen eine kindliche und verspielte Unreife, die jedoch durch ihren Körper, und vor allem ihre Augen, die ich mühelos unter der dunklen Sonnenbrille erkennen konnte, vollkommen zerstört wurde. Ihr Körper war der einer jungen Frau mit zarten Kurven an genau den richtigen Stellen, die dort eigentlich nicht hingehörten. Aber der Ausdruck, mit dem sie mich durch die dunklen Gläser ansah, war geradezu schockierend. Es waren die Augen einer alten und weisen Frau, doch sie sahen mich aus dem Gesicht eines Kindes heraus an. Und als wäre das nicht genug, sah man ihr eine leidenschaftliche Angriffslustigkeit an, die sich wohl kein Kind in ihrem alter leisten konnte, und die diesen verwirrenden Kontrast perfekt machte.

Rosalie mochte der Inbegriff von klassischer Schönheit sein, aber Anastasia Gray mit ihren tintenschwarzen Haaren und ihren roten Lippen, war trotz oder gerade wegen ihrer Jungend die pure Versuchung, wie sie die Hölle nicht verführerischer hätte darbieten können.

Mein Blick kehrte jedoch schnell zu ihren Augen zurück, denn erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich Edward eine Frage über diesen Vampir nicht gestellt hatte, und wegen der dunklen Sonnenbrille hinter der ihr zwar ihre Augen, aber nicht die Farbe ihrer Iris sehen konnte, konnte ich mir diese Frage nun nicht selbst beantworten. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich es für selbstverständlich gehalten, dass ihre Iris wie flüssiges Karamell schimmern würde, ohne für einen Moment lang in Betracht zu ziehen, dass es viel wahrscheinlicher war, dass sie feuerrot sein würden.

„Edward?", fragte ich, während wir die Straße entlang auf das Café zugingen, und Edward drehte den Kopf zu mir.

„Ist Anastasia Gray auch … Vegetarier?"

Obwohl ich so leise gesprochen hatte, dass es unmöglich war, dass mich jemand anderer, als Edward oder Alice gehört haben konnte, benutzte ich ihren kleinen Insiderwitz.

„Nein. Carlisles Sicht der Welt hat sie zwar damals sehr beeindruckt, aber sie hat die Jagd auf die Menschen erst vor etwa einhundert Jahren aufgegeben. Seit dieser Zeit lässt sie sich allerdings von diversen Blutbanken beliefern."

Ich runzelte die Stirn, als ich Anastasia erneut ansah, nun in dem Wissen, dass sich hinter der Fassade des kindlichen Körpers eine gerissene Mörderin versteckte, und dieses Wissen ließ mich frösteln. Zwar konnte ich die Farbe ihrer Augen nicht sehen, doch nun wusste ich, dass ihre Iris unter den dunklen Brillengläsern rot war. Ich fragte mich was sie getan hatte, dass Carlisle ihr vertraute. Als Edward die Ablehnung in meinem Blick bemerkte, sah ich einen Augenblick lang etwas wie Befriedigung in seinen Augen. Ich dachte jedoch noch über etwas anderes nach, und obwohl ich es nicht ernsthaft in Betracht zog, beantwortete Edward dieser Frage, bevor ich sie gestellt hatte.

„Wir tun es nicht, weil es unserer Überzeugung wiederspricht."

Ich nickte nur. Weitere Fragen waren nicht möglich, ohne unhöflich zu sein, denn wir waren bereits so nahe, dass Anastasia und Carlisle uns gehört hätten. Doch noch hatten sie uns nicht bemerkt, und so bekam ich noch einen Augenblick lang die Gelegenheit die beiden zusammen zu beobachten. Anastasia hatte sich mit ihren Ellbogen auf dem Tisch abgestützt und lachte gerade über etwas, das Carlisle gerade gesagt hatte und ich konnte nicht umhin die Blicke zu bemerken, mit denen sie ihn bedachte. Und mit einem Mal wurde mir klar, warum Anastasia Gray Carlisle wohl keine Bitte abgeschlagen hätte. Sie begehrte ihn. Das erklärte dann auch, warum Esme sich so eigenartig verhalten hatte, als Carlisle nach England geflogen war. Doch Carlisle verhielt sich wie der perfekte Gentleman und ich bezweifelte sehr stark, dass Anastasia ihn mit irgendetwas dazu bringen könnte, zu vergessen, dass er Esme liebte. Und so wie sie ihn ansah, wusste sie das auch.

Als wir an den Tisch kamen, stand Carlisle auf, um uns zu begrüßen, während Anastasia sitzen blieb, und mich unverhohlenem Interesse musterte. Sie begrüßte zuerst Alice und dann Edward mit einem höflichen Nicken, doch im Gegensatz zu Alice machte sich Edward nicht die Mühe seine Aversion gegen sie zu verbergen. Bei Alice konnte ich jedoch nicht sagen, ob sie lediglich besonnener war, als ihr Bruder, oder ob sie tatsächlich nichts gegen Anastasia hatte. Erst nachdem wir uns gesetzt hatten, richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich, und ich konnte wahrhaftige Neugier in ihrem Blick erkennen.

„Ich freue mich dich kennen zu lernen, Bella. Ich muss sagen, ich war sehr neugierig auf dich und du enttäuscht mich keinesfalls", sagte Anastasia und ihre glockenhelle Stimme versetzte mir beinahe einen Schock. Es war die freundliche, aber arrogante Stimme eines naiven Kindes, das gewohnt war zu bekommen was es wollte - auf die eine oder andere Weise. Doch ich wusste, dass dieser Schein ganz gewaltig trog.

Einen Moment lang sah sie mich an, und ich vermutete, dass sie gerade versuchte ihre Kräfte bei mir einzusetzen. Selbstverständlich funktionierte es nicht und ich erwartete, dass sie diese Tatsache ebenso wütend machen würde wie Jane damals, doch das war nicht der Fall. Sie schüttelte lediglich verwundert den Kopf und echte Faszination war in ihrem Blick zu erkennen.

„Es ist erstaunlich", meinte sie dann, „ ein Wesen wie du ist mir noch nie begegnet. Und ich muss sagen Edward hat einen wirklich exzellenten Geschmack."

Ich sah sie bewusst tief einatmen.

„In jeder Hinsicht."

Neben mir ließ Edward ein leises, aber bedrohliches Knurren hören, und wäre ich noch immer ein Mensch gewesen, wäre dieses Knurren vermutlich noch um einiges lauter ausgefallen. Obwohl ich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt sein sollte, zuckte ich angesichts dieses wütenden Geräusches kurz zusammen. Anastasia hingegen lachte, amüsiert und silberhell.

„Ich entschuldige mich Edward, und auch bei dir sollte ich mich wohl entschuldigen, Bella, aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Du must früher sehr anziehend gerochen haben, auch wenn dein Geruch gewissermaßen jetzt erst einmalig geworden ist."

Trotz ihrer Entschuldigung entspannte sich Edward neben mir nicht, und auch mir gefiel dieses Kompliment nicht. Obwohl es nicht das erste Mal war, dass mir ein Vampir sagte, dass ich gut roch, bekam diese Bemerkung einen schalen Beigeschmack, da ich wusste, dass Anastasia das Blut von Menschen trank. Sie lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und bedachte Edward mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln, so, wie man ein unvernünftiges Kind ansah. Nur ihre Augen hinter den dunklen Brillengläsern, verrieten ihr tatsächliches Alter.

„Keine Angst, Edward, ich würde ihr nicht einmal etwas antun, wenn sie ein Mensch wäre. Immerhin ist es meine Aufgabe genau das zu verhindern, nicht wahr?"

Dabei grinste sie selbstgefällig - sie schien sich ihres Talentes offensichtlich sehr sicher zu sein. Ich hingegen konnte das nicht beurteilen und das gefiel mir nicht, immerhin sollte ich mein Leben und das meiner Familie in ihre Hände legen.

„Ich will es sehen", verlangte ich und Anastasia hob fragend eine elegant geschwundene Augenbraue.

„Mir wurde erzählt, was du mit deinem Talent ausrichten kannst, aber ich würde es gerne mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen."

Ich musste gar nicht erst den Kopf drehen, um zu wissen, dass Edward neben mir seine Hände so fest zu Fäusten ballte, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Anastasia hingegen grinste lediglich - mehr nicht.

Einen Moment darauf spürte ich Edwards Finger in meinen Haaren, als er mir die braunen Strähnen hinters Ohr kämmte, und ich drehte den Kopf zu ihm. Seine goldenen Augen funkelten und ein liebevolles Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er mein Gesicht zu sich heran zog und sich zu mir hinüber beugte. Dann küsste er mich, und als ich einen Augenblick lang überrascht reagierte, nutzte er das, um seine Zunge zwischen meine leicht geöffneten Lippen in meinen Mund gleiten zu lassen. Ich erwiderte den langsamen, aber sehr intensiven Kuss, wenn auch etwas zögerlich. Es sah Edward nicht ähnlich mich in der Öffentlichkeit so zu küssen, aber seine Lippen bewegten sich so gefühlvoll mit meinen, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als mich vollkommen in diesem Kuss zu verlieren, und ganz zu vergessen wo wir uns gerade befangen.

Erst als sich unsere Lippen wieder voneinander lösten, setzte mein Denkvermögen wieder ein, und ich beobachtete mit milder Verwunderung, wie Edward mich wieder losließ und sich auf seinen Stuhl zurück lehnte.

Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch die Worte blieben mir im Hals stecken, als sich Edwards Gesichtsausdruck mit einem Mal änderte. Das liebevolle Lächeln verschwand im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, und einen Augenblick darauf hatte Edward erneut wütend die Zähne zusammengebissen und ein gefährliches Knurren grollte aus seiner Brust. Er richtete seinen Blick hasserfüllt auf Anastasia und für einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus, als würde er sie angreifen wollen, doch er hielt sich zurück.

Zunächst konnte ich mir sein seltsames Verhalten nicht erklären, doch dann sah ich Anastasias süffisantes Lächeln und mir wurde klar, was soeben passiert war. Anastasia hatte Edward ihrem Willen unterworfen und ihm befohlen mich zu küssen. Das Erstaunliche daran war jedoch, dass sein Verhalten zwar unerwartet gewesen war, sich der Kuss aber nicht im Mindesten von anderen zuvor unterschieden hatte. Noch dazu hatte es Edward nicht geschafft sich gegen Anastasias Talent zu wehren, und ich wusste, dass er einen sehr starken Willen hatte.

„Und, zufrieden?", fragte Anastasia, doch im Grunde war diese Frage überflüssig, denn ich war mir sicher, dass man mein Erstaunen ziemlich gut in meinem Gesicht ablesen konnte.

„Ja."

Carlisle hatte nicht übertrieben. Dieses kleine Mädchen mit den tintenschwarzen Haaren und dem arroganten Grinsen auf den roten Lippen, war tatsächlich einer der mächtigsten Vampire überhaupt, und nach dieser kleinen Demonstration war ich zuversichtlich, dass sie der Armee der Volturi überlegen sein würde.

# # #

Durch die getönten Scheiben des schwarzen BMW sah ich die wunderschöne Landschaft der Toskana an uns vorbei ziehen, während Carlisle den Wagen über die gewundene Straße steuerte. Mit jedem Kilometer, den wir zurück legten, kamen wir Volterra ein Stück näher, und meine Nervosität stieg. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern bis die Stadtmauern und die hohen Türme der Stadt in Sicht kommen würden. Doch im Grunde war ich ziemlich ruhig, und verglichen mit unserer Fahrt nach Alaska, machte ich mir kaum Sorgen. Es gab schließlich auch keinen Grund sich Gedanken zu machen, wenn Anastasia es nichts schaffen sollte Alec schnell genug unter ihre Kontrolle zu bekommen, dann würden die Volturi uns lediglich alle umbringen.

Kein Grund zur Sorge also.

Neben mir hörte ich Alice zum wiederholten Male frustriert aufstöhnen, doch ich brauchte sie nicht zu fragen, was los war. Zwar konnte sie die Volturi sehen, aber nur bis zu dem Moment, in dem wir in der Stadt ankommen würden, denn wenn sich ihre Schicksale mit unseren oder genauer gesagt mit meinem verbanden, verschwand alles, und das machte sie wahnsinnig. Ich konnte das sehr gut nachvollziehen, denn mich wiederum machte es nervös, dass Alice nichts sehen konnte. Auch ich hatte mich in der Vergangenheit immer viel zu sehr auf Alice verlassen.

Im Auto war es sehr still bis auf das Geräusch des Motors und die leise Musik, die aus dem Radio drang. Anastasia summte die Melodie leise und vollkommen unbeschwert mit, und sie schlug die Sängerin dabei um Längen. Gedanken oder gar Sorgen schien sie sich nicht einmal ansatzweise zu machen. Für sie war das hier lediglich eine gemütliche Fahrt durch Italien mit einem kurzen, entspannenden Aufenthalt in der Stadt der Vampire.

Der Plan war es, dass wir uns noch von außerhalb der Stadtmauern Zugang zum unterirdischen Tunnelsystem verschafften, denn sobald wie einmal in der Stadt wären, würden sie wissen, dass wir da waren, und dann würden sie uns erwarten. Alec hatte bereits vor über hundert Jahren von Marcus den Befehl bekommen Anastasia zu töten, sollte sie es je wagen einen Schritt in seine Stadt zu setzen. Zuerst hatte es mich gewundert, dass ausgerechnet Marcus solch eine Anordnung gegeben hatte, doch nachdem Anastasia ihre Geschichte erzählt hatte, wunderte es mich, dass Marcus sie nicht schon längst selbst umgebracht hatte. Als ich ihn vor einem Jahr kennen gelernt hatte, war er gewissermaßen wie ein Zombie zwischen den anderen umher geglitten, und obwohl er sich schon eine lange Zeit nicht mehr für die Welt um ihn herum interessierte, war das nicht immer so gewesen. Der Anlass für dieses Desinteresse an ausnahmslos allem war der Tod seiner Gefährtin Johanna gewesen, und er machte Anastasia in gewisser Weise dafür verantwortlich.

Anastasia war Mitte des fünfzehnten Jahrhunderts von einem Vampir namens Viktor verwandelt worden. Nachdem er ihre Eltern getötet hatte, hatte ihr Geruch ihn durch das ganze Haus geführt, und in dem Wunsch, dass dieses Wesen für immer sein werden sollte, hatte er es geschafft, sie bei seinem Biss nicht zu töten.

Erst später hatte Anastasia erfahren, dass Viktor der Mörder ihrer Eltern und ihrer Geschwister gewesen war, denn er hatte sie stets in dem Glauben gelassen, er habe sie vor einem anderen Vampir gerettet, und Anastasia war lange Zeit blind genug gewesen ihm diese Lüge abzukaufen.

Viktor war der fürsorgliche Vater gewesen, nach dem sich jedes kleine Mädchen sehnte, der weise Lehrer, dem ein Kind, dessen Wissensdurst schier unstillbar gewesen war, jede nur erdenkliche Frage hatte stellen können. Und als sie älter geworden war, was Viktor geduldig abgewartet hatte, war er für sie der erfahrene Liebhaber gewesen, der sich jeden Tag aufs Neue nach ihrer Schönheit verzehrt hatte.

Ich konnte mir nur schwer vorstellen, wie es gewesen sein musste, in solch einem Käfig zu leben und die beengenden Gitterstäbe doch nicht wahrzunehmen.

Nachdem zwei Jahrhunderte später die Vampire im Süden Amerikas anfingen mit Armeen von Neugeborgen um die Vorherrschaft in den großen Städten zu kämpfen, dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis diese Idee England erreichte, doch niemand traute sich vor der Haustür der Volturi in Europa einen Krieg mit Neugeborenen zu beginnen, denn jeder wusste um die Konsequenzen.

Zu dieser Zeit war Anastasias Talent bereits unüberwindbar geworden und Viktor nutzte ihre Fähigkeiten, um mit seiner eigenen Armee aus neugeborenen Vampiren beinahe den ganzen Süden Englands unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Als die Volturi einschritten, kam es zum Kampf und Viktor tötete Marcus' Gefährtin Johanna. Die Volturi zogen sich daraufhin erst einmal zurück und Marcus schwor Rache. Kurz darauf erfuhr Anastasia jedoch die Wahrheit über ihre Vergangenheit, und aus Zorn heraus, brachte sie Viktor um, und beraubte Marcus damit jede Chance auf seine Rache. Er hatte Anastasia niemals verziehen, doch er hatte sie auch nicht töten können, ohne dabei erhebliche Verluste in Kauf zu nehmen, und das zerstörte Marcus' letzten Sinn in seinem Leben, und machte ihn zu dem Zombie, dem ich vor einem Jahr das erste Mal begegnet war.

Anastasia hatte danach die Neugeborenen selbst getötet und England verlassen, doch obwohl die Volturi niemals den Versuch unternommen hatte sie zu töten, würden sie es ohne zu zögern tun, wenn sich ihnen die Gelegenheit dazu bot, denn Anastasia hatte gegen ihre Gesetze verstoßen, und ihre gerechte Strafe dafür niemals erhalten. Das war besonders Caius ein Dorn im Auge, doch niemand wollte wirklich das Risiko eingehen, bei dem Versuch Anastasia zu töten, Alec und ihre halbe Armee zu verlieren.

Auch dieses Mal würden die Volturi keine Gelegenheit erhalten Anastasia zu töten, und zweifellos würden sie auch Carlisle niemals verzeihen, dass er sie in ihre Stadt gebracht hatte. Doch es schien Carlisle nicht zu interessieren, dass er die Volturi erzürnen würde, und das kam vermutlich daher, dass er von Aros Traum Alice und Edward, falls nötig gewaltsam, seiner Sammlung an Talenten hinzuzufügen, erfahren hatte.

tbc


	8. Spiegelbild

**Sunrise**

**by CarpeDiem**

**Chapter eight: Spiegelbild**

**8 **

Es sah sehr tief aus. Ich beugte mich weiter über das schwarze Loch, und spähte skeptisch nach unten. Meine Augen durchdrangen die Dunkelheit mit Leichtigkeit, und obwohl ich den Boden mühelos erkennen konnte, widerstrebte es mir, dort hinunter zu springen. Es war etwas vollkommen anderes einen Sprung zu wagen, von dem ich genau wusste, dass ich mir als Mensch beim Aufprall beide Beine gebrochen hätte, anstatt mit irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit, schneller als ein Sportwagen, durch den Wald zu laufen.

Edward bemerkte den zweifelnden Blick mit dem ich den schwarzen Abgrund betrachtete, und lachte leise.

„Es sind nur knapp zehn Meter, Bella."

Ich schluckte. Zehn Meter.

„Na los, ich verspreche dir, du wirst sicher auf deinen Füßen langen", meinte er ermutigend, während er immer noch den schweren Deckel am Fuße der Stadtmauer hinter einem Busch für mich offen hielt.

Noch einmal schaute ich nach unten, und obwohl diese Zusicherung mir alle Angst hätte nehmen sollen - Edward würde niemals zulassen, dass mir etwas geschah -, setzte mein Herz einen Schlag aus, als ich einen Schritt nach vorne machte und mich in das Loch fallen ließ. Einen Augenblick darauf landete ich bereits leichtfüßig und vollkommen ausbalanciert auf dem harten Steinboden, und ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, federte ich die Landung in den Knien ab.

Überrascht von mir selbst, sah ich nach oben zu der hellen Öffnung, und begegnete Edwards Blick. Er grinste.

Einen Moment darauf stand er neben mir. Die Luke hatte er geschlossen, doch obwohl es nun stockdunkel war, konnte ich, anders als bei einem letzten Aufenthalt in den Tunneln die unebenen Steinwände und den Boden klar erkennen. Carlisle und Anastasia hatten schon auf uns gewartet und Edward und ich folgten ihnen durch die Gänge.

Wir hatten den BWM auf einem kleinen Parkplatz an der Straße ein gutes Stück außerhalb der Stadt geparkt, und Carlisle hatte uns zu diesem Einstieg in die Tunnel geführt. Dieser Eingang lag am äußersten Rand der weitläufigen Tunnel und wurde deswegen nicht durchgehend vom Einstieg weg bewacht.

Tatsächlich schien man uns bisher nicht entdeckt zu haben, und wenn unser Plan aufging, dann sollte sich das auch noch eine Zeit lang nicht ändern, und zwar genau so lange, bis wir im Thronsaal stehen würden.

Wir bewegten uns schnell und vollkommen lautlos durch die feuchten Tunnel, bis wir schließlich an eine helle Holztür gelangten, die am Ende des Ganges in den Stein eingelassen war. Als Anastasia sie öffnete, und wir hindurch gingen, wurden wir von zwei Vampiren in langen, dunkeln Umhängen, die zu beiden Seiten der Tür standen, erwartet, und im ersten Moment schreckte ich vor ihnen zurück. Doch sie standen lediglich reglos da, und starrten mit ihren dunkeln Augen, die um die Iris herum rot schimmerten, blicklos an die Wand hinter uns.

Der rechteckige Raum war hell erleuchtet, und sah genauso aus wie der Empfangsraum, der sich vor dem Thronsaal befand. Die Wände waren weiß gestrichen, und auf dem Boden war ein grauer Teppich ausgelegt. Hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst, hätte ich gedacht wir hätten soeben das Innere eines Hauses betreten, doch wir befanden uns immer nur meterweit unter der Erde.

Anastasia zögerte keine Sekunde, als sie die beiden Volturi Wachen sah, und als sie zwischen ihnen hindurch ging, drehte sie sich um, und flankierten Anastasia zu beiden Seiten, während wir durch die Tür an der gegenüberliegenden Seite den Raum wieder verließen.

Eine Zeit lang folgten wir Anastasia und den beiden Wachen durch die kahlen Steinkorridore und meine Blicke ruhten währenddessen auf den beiden Vampiren. Ich traute ihnen nicht, und ich rechnete beinahe jeden Moment damit, dass sich einer von ihnen umdrehen und angreifen würde, doch sie bewegten sich wie an unsichtbaren Schnüren gezogen neben Anastasia her. Anastasia wiederum schien es nicht im Geringsten anzustrengen zwei Vampire gleichzeitig unter Kontrolle zu halten, sie sah die beiden nicht einmal aus den Augenwinkeln heraus an, und das gab mir langsam das beruhigende Gefühl, dass wir Volterra alle wieder lebend und unbeschadet verlassen würden.

Während der Fahrt hatte ich sie gefragt, wie genau ihr Talent funktionierte, und sie hatte mir erklärt, dass sie ihre Opfer, wie sie sie selbst bezeichnet hatte, nicht permanent lenkte, wie man einem Roboter zum Beispiel in jeden Moment mehrere Befehle geben musste, damit er sich überhaupt vorwärts bewegte, sondern, dass sie vielmehr den eigenen Willen mit ihrem Befehl überlagerte und es für den Vampir oder Menschen von nun an nichts mehr gab, außer diesen Befehl auszuführen. Wie er das jedoch tat, blieb ihm überlassen, und so war beinahe nicht festzustellen, ob Anastasia jemanden kontrollierte, denn derjenige benahm sich nach außen hin vollkommen normal. Doch Anastasia musste sich permanent auf ihr Opfer konzentrieren, um sicher zu stellen, dass der eigene Wille nicht auf einmal wieder die Oberhand gewann. Früher hatte sie dazu noch Blickkontakt gebraucht, und nicht mehr als ein Wesen kontrollieren können, erst seit sie annähernd dreihundert Jahre alt war, war ihr Talent so stark geworden, dass sie mehrere Personen gleichzeitig und auf größere Distanzen kontrollieren konnte, doch das war sehr anstrengend.

Kurz darauf erreichten wir einen weiteren dieser hellen Vorräume, doch in diesem befanden sich mehrere Türen und die beiden Volturi verschwanden durch eine Tür an der rechten Seite, während wir unseren Weg geradeaus fortsetzten. Die Wachen würden Aro, Marcus und Caius suchen und ihnen sagen, dass der jeweils andere sie im Thronsaal erwarten würde, und wenn wir dort eintrafen, würden die drei Volturi und ihre sämtlichen Wachen, darunter auch Jane und Alec, bereits dort versammelt sein.

# # #

Edwards Haltung neben mit veränderte sich erneut kaum merklich, als er seinen ganzen Körper ein weiteres Mal anspannte. Der Grund dafür war nicht schwer zu erraten. Alice öffnete gerade die schlichte Holztür hinter der Vertäfelung des hellen Empfangsraumes, und wir betraten den steinernen Vorraum, der sich wenige Meter vor uns in den kreisrunden Turmsaal erweiterte.

Anastasia ging mit Carlisle voraus. Sie hatte bereits seit einiger Zeit die Augen geschlossen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können und Carlisle führte sie an einer Hand neben sich her. Ich betete, dass ihr keine Fehler unterlaufen würden.

Der runde Turmsaal war genauso beeindruckend, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Ringsum an den Wänden standen alte Holzstühle in genau dem Selben Abstand nebeneinander und bildeten einen fast durchgehenden Kreis.

Helles Sonnenlicht fiel durch die hohen Schlitze in den gewölbten roten Steinwänden bis auf den Boden, wo es in einem Kreis, um die Mitte des Raumes herum, längliche Muster zeichnete und den Raum in ein warmes Licht tauchte. Nach der Dunkelheit in den Gängen, und den kalten Halogenlampen in den Empfangsräumen, war das natürliche Licht unendlich angenehm.

Ich hatte die aufgeregten Stimmen bereits gehört und, sofort erkannt, doch erst, als wir von dem kleinen Vorraum in den runden Turm traten, sah ich Aro und Caius, die wütend miteinander stritten. Anscheinend ging es darum, weshalb sie sich hier versammelt hatten, und wer denn nun eigentlich wen hier her gebeten hatte. Marcus hatte offensichtlich nicht das geringste Interesse an dieser Auseinandersetzung. Er saß mit einem Ausdruck größter Langeweile auf einem der hohen Holzstühle, und wirkte genau so wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Er hatte einen Arm auf die Lehne gestützt und seine langen, fast schwarzen Haare fielen ihm über die Schultern nach vorne. Er trug den Selben langen, weiten und vollkommen schwarzen Umhang wie Aro und Caius, doch bei ihm wirkte er noch düsterer, als bei den anderen.

In dem runden Raum befanden sich etwa zwanzig weitere Vampire, alle in modernen Sommergewändern gekleidet und einige von ihnen glitzerten in den schmalen Streifen, die das Sonnenlicht von draußen herein warf.

Einen Moment lang lief die Szene einfach weiter, doch dann bemerkte man uns, und die Zeit schien im Bruchteil einer Sekunde einzufrieren. Mit einem Mal erstarrten die Wachen, die in einem großen Kreis um Aro und Caius herum standen, zu marmornen Statuen. Die leisen Gespräche im Saal, die nicht mehr als ein Hintergrundrauschen gewesen waren, verstummten, und die Vampire richtete ihre Blicke auf den rötlichen Steinboden. Es war ein gruseliger Anblick, denn sie bewegten sich vollkommen synchron und im nächsten Moment herrschte, bis auf Aros wütende Stimme, vollkommene Stille.

Aro brauchte nur einen kurzen Moment, bis er bemerkte, dass die Welt um ihn herum stehen geblieben war, und seine Stimme erstarb mitten im Satz. Er sah sich um, und als er Anastasia sah, riss er für einen Moment entsetzt die Augen auf, bevor sich sein Gesicht zu einer wütenden Maske verzerrte. Auch Caius richtete seinen Blick einen Augenblick darauf hasserfüllt auf Anastasia, doch auf seinem Gesicht sah dieser Ausdruck nicht annähernd so erschreckend aus, wie bei Aro. Im Gegensatz zu seiner unbeschwerten Art, die er während meines ersten Treffens mit ihm an den Tag gelegt hatte, spiegelte sich nun unverhohlene Feindseligkeit auf seinen Zügen, und innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen wurde ihm bewusst, dass wir ihn, Caius und Marcus herein gelegt hatten.

Dann drehte Aro sekundenschnell den Kopf, und als ich seinem Blick folgte, sah ich, dass seine beinahe schwarzen Augen alarmiert Alec und Jane, die sich in genau diesem Moment in Bewegung setzten, fixierten. Ihre Blicke waren vollkommen leer, und kein Muskel regte sich in ihren wunderschönen, kindlichen Gesichtern.

Ich erstarrte und hielt die Luft an, als Alec und Jane an Aro und Caius vorbei gingen, und genau auf uns zukamen. Doch Aros Blick verwirrte mich für einen Augenblick. Als ich in seine Augen blickte, sah ich Angst in seinem Blick. Ich drehte meinen Kopf verwirrt zu Anastasia, doch sie lächelte und schließlich stellten sich die Zwillinge wie Wachen zu beiden Seiten neben sie.

Caius schäumte vor Wut und Aro hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, doch er schaffte es, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Marcus hatte sich auf seinem Stuhl nicht bewegt, doch in seinem Blick hatte sich etwas geregt, und zum ersten Mal sah ich, wie seine Augen zum Leben erwachten. Doch sein Blick ruhte nicht auf Anastasia und es war auch kein Hass, den ich in seinen Augen sah, er sah mich an, und etwas wie Erstaunen strahlte mir aus seinen Augen entgegen. Mit einem Mal war sein Blick nicht mehr leer, sondern unglaublich intensiv, und erst als Anastasia einen langen Moment darauf begann zu sprechen, schaffte ich es meinen Blick abzuwenden.

„Guten Tag Aro, Caius, Marcus. Es ist lange her."

„Nicht annähernd lange genug", zischte Caius verächtlich und knurrte gefährlich. Er starrte Anastasia an, als spiele er ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken sich noch im selben Moment anzugreifen, doch er entschied anscheinend, dass ihm das nicht gut bekommen würde, und so hielt er sich mühsam unter Kontrolle.

Anastasia ignorierte seine abweisende Haltung mit einem Grinsen. Sie schien diese Situation zu genießen.

„Ich entschuldige mich für mein Erscheinen in eurer Stadt, doch ich konnte einem alten Freund doch keine Bitte abschlagen. Ich versichere euch, dass es nicht in meinem Interesse liegt irgendjemanden zu töten, vorausgesetzt ihr tut das auch nicht."

Aro hatte sich besser in der Gewalt als Caius und so verwandelte er sich wieder in sein kontrolliertes Selbst, doch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen blieb eiskalt, auch als er sich an Carlisle wandte.

„Carlisle mein alter Freund sag mir, warum bringst du sie hier her?"

„Es tut mir Leid Aro, doch ich sah mich aus gewissen Umständen heraus dazu gezwungen", entschuldigte sich Carlisle ruhig und höflich. „Wie du sehen kannst, haben wir Bella mitgebracht."

Als Carlisle meinen Namen sagte, drehten Aro und Caius beiden gleichzeitig den Kopf und ihre Blicke lagen einen Moment darauf auf mir. Bis jetzt hatte mich keiner der beiden beachtet, doch nun musterten sie mich eingehend. Ich zuckte unter ihren gnadenlosen Blicken kurz zusammen, doch dann straffte ich meine Schultern. Um ihnen lange Erklärungen zu ersparen, machte ich einen Schritt nach vorne und stand damit in einem Streifen des hellen Sonnenlichts, das durch die Schlitze an den Wänden fiel.

Verwirrung legte sich über Aros Züge, und ich sah wie seine Nasenlöcher einen Moment lang bebten, als ihm nun mein seltsamer Geruch auffiel. Er starrte mich an, und als sich die Puzzleteile in seinem Kopf langsam zusammenfügten, stand ihm die Fassungslosigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben. Doch bevor er auch nur dem Mund öffnen konnte, um seine Frage zu formulieren, antwortete ihm Edward bereits.

„Ganz recht, Aro. Genau das ist aus ihr geworden."

Es wunderte mich, dass auch Edwards Stimme ruhig war, ruhiger, als ich es erwartet hätte. Ich drehte den Kopf, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, und als er meinen Blick erwiderte, war seine Miene nicht annähernd so angespannt wie ich erwartet hatte.

„Eine Unsterbliche."

Aros Stimme war nur ein leises Flüstern, doch das Entzücken, das seine Worte begleitete, war nicht zu überhören. Ganz anders dagegen war der Ton in Caius' Stimme.

„Eine Unsterbliche", sagte er verächtlich, und er spie das Wort aus, als hinterließe es einen widerwärtigen Nachgeschmack in seinem Mund. Es waren jedoch vermutlich eher seine Gedanken, als der Ton in seiner Stimme, die Edward dazu brachten, sich mit einem warnenden Knurren und einem schnellen Schritt halb vor mich zu stellen. Er starrte Caius hasserfüllt an und ich sah, wie seine Hände kaum merklich zitterten. Was auch immer Caius gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war, es hatte Edward so wütend gemacht, dass er sich kaum davon abbringen konnte Caius in der Luft zu zerreißen.

Währenddessen hatte Aro seine Gesichtszüge wieder runter Kontrolle bekommen, doch er schaffte es nicht zu verbergen, dass er sein Glück kaum fassen konnte. Ich fühlte mich unter seinem Blick wie ein seltenes Sammlerstück von unschätzbarem Wert. Aro trat zu Caius und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, bevor er missbilligend den Kopf schüttelte. Er hatte vermutlich gerade seine Gedanken gelesen, um zu erfahren, was es gewesen war, das Edward so wütende gemacht hatte. Doch was immer Caius auch gedacht hatte, Aro hatte seine gute Laune wieder gefunden.

„Aber Caius, wir wollen doch Besonnenheit an den Tag legen. Ich sehe keinen Grund für diese Feindseligkeit. Unsere Gäste sind schließlich als Freunde zu uns gekommen, und als solche sollten wir sie auch behandeln."

Ich sah Aro aufmerksam an, und es verblüffte mich wie schnell er den Wechsel von unglaublich wütend und verärgert zu aufgesetzt freundlich und höflich vollziehen konnte. Eigentlich sollte dieser plötzliche Meinungsumschwung unglaubwürdig wirken, doch obwohl ich genau wusste, woher er kam, musste ich zugeben, dass er diese Charade sehr überzeugend spielte. Es fehlte nicht viel und ich hätte ihm abgekauft, dass er seine feindselige Haltung uns gegenüber abgelegt hatte. Doch offensichtlich hatte ihm das, was er in Caius Gedanken gesehen hatte, genauso wenig gefallen wie Edward, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Vermutlich wusste er, dass Anastasia niemandem etwas tun würde, solange der Angriff nicht zuerst von ihrer Seite erfolgte, und demnach wollte er verhindern, dass es genau dazu kam. Außerdem erschien ihm die Idee mich bei ihm zu behalten und seiner Sammlung besonderer Talente als Kernstück hinzuzufügen, zu verlockend, als dass er zulassen würde, dass Caius mir oder jemand anderem etwas antat. Es war mir allerdings ein Rätsel, wie er tatsächlich glauben konnte, ich würde in Volterra bleiben, doch er schein bereit, alles zu versuchen, um genau das zu erreichen.

Jedoch ließen sich weder Caius, noch einer der anderen von seiner zur Schau gestellten Herzlichkeit täuschen, und auch Edward gab seine angespannte Haltung nicht auf.

Caius schnaubte angewidert und schüttelte mit einer Bewegung Aros Hand ab, bevor er sich von uns abwandte, und seine langen, schlohweißen Haare schwangen dabei wie Spinnweben um seine Schultern. Aro beachtete ihn gar nicht.

„Carlisle, mein Freund", sagte er und auch dieses Mal klang diese Bezeichnung nicht aufrichtig. „Ich danke dir, dass du Bella hier her gebracht hast. Sie ist jetzt eine von uns, und doch ist sie so viel mehr als das. Ich bin sicher wir können dieses… Missverständnis vergessen", bei diesen Worten ruhte sein Blick auf Anastasia. „Bella, meine Liebe, ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du ein wenig bei uns bleiben würdest. Natürlich bist auch du, Edward, dazu eingeladen eine Zeit lang hierzubleiben…"

Aro hätte vermutlich gerne noch weit aus mehr gesagt, doch in dem Moment drehte sich Caius wieder zu uns um, und unterbrach ihn barsch.

„Genug jetzt Aro! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sich diese Kreatur noch länger hier aufhält. Sie ist eine Verräterin an unserer Rasse und ich werde nicht dulden, dass sie am Leben bleibt. Carlisle, ihr habt unsere Gesetze befolgt, es steht euch demnach frei zu gehen, und wir werden euch gezwungenermaßen nicht daran hindern. Aber seid versichert, dass dieser Fehler schon sehr blad korrigiert werden wird."

Edward neben mir knurrte erneut, doch dieses Mal war es lauter als zuvor. Caius starrte ihn kalt an, und legte unbeeindruckt den Kopf schief.

„Anastasia kann euch nicht ewig beschützen. Irgendwann werden wir Bella finden. Wenn du für sie kämpfen willst, dann ist auch dein Leben verwirkt. Was wollt ihr also tun? Uns töten? Wie lange würde es dann wohl dauern, bis die Welt von der Existenz unserer Rasse erfährt? Das kann nicht in eurem Interesse sein."

Damit hatte Caius den wunden Punkt in unserem Plan getroffen. Zwar konnte Anastasia für den Moment verhindern, dass die Volturi mich umbrachten, aber sie würde nichts unternehmen, um das auch in Zukunft abzuwenden. Caius hatte Recht, wir durften ihn, Aro und Marcus nicht umbringen, und das war auch Anastasia klar, denn sonst hätte sie das in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten bereits getan. Die Volturi bewahrten das Gleichgewicht, und wenn sie nicht mehr waren, dann würde dieses Gleichgewicht zusammenbrechen. Und das durfte nicht passieren.

Doch Aro hatte noch nicht aufgegeben.

„Caius, du wirst doch nicht ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen Bella zu vernichten, siehst du nicht welche faszinierende Laune der Natur sie darstellt?"

Caius starrte ihn wütend an. „Sie ist nichts weiter als ein dreckiger Mischling und ich verlange…"

„Das reicht."

Diese Worte, obwohl sie nur sehr leise gesprochen waren, genügten, um Caius augenblicklich verstummen zu lassen. Ein Grund dafür war vermutlich die ungeheure Autorität, die in der ungewöhnlich dunklen Stimme mitschwang, und keinerlei Wiederworte duldete. Aro und Caius drehte sich um, und die anderen fixierten genau wie ich, Marcus.

Er war es gewesen, der die Worte gesprochen hatte, und seine Stimme faszinierte mich. Der Ton darin allein genügte, um mir alle feinen Härchen in meinem Nacken aufzustellen, aber nicht weil er bedrohlich wirkte. Nein, seine Stimme war im Gegenteil sogar sehr anziehend und die Worte hörten sich an, als würden sie über feines Sandpapier gezogen. Es klang, als wäre seine Stimme lange nicht mehr benutzt worden, und den erstaunten Blick, die sich Aro und Caius zuwarfen nach zu schließen, traf das genau den Punkt.

Marcus erhob sich mit einer erhabenen und unglaublich geschmeidigen Bewegung von dem hohen Holzthron. Die Trägheit war aus seinem Körper verschwunden und mit einem Mal wirkte er nicht mehr gelangweilt und lethargisch, sondern gebieterisch und majestätisch. Seine leeren Augen waren zum Leben erwacht, aber Blick ruhte noch einen langen Moment auf mir. Es wir mit unmöglich weg zu sehen, und ich erkannte neben der verwirrenden Zärtlichkeit in seinem Blick, eine uralte Traurigkeit, die wie ein Schatten über ihm zu schweben schien, und ihn wie sein schwarzer Umhang einhüllte.

Während er mich ansah, spielte die Andeutung eines Lächelns um seine dünnen Lippen, doch dann wandte er seinen Blick von mir ab, und sah in die Runde.

„Carlisle, mein alter Freund, es steht dir und deiner Familie frei nun zu gehen. Wie Caius bereits gesagt hat, habt ihr unseren Gesetzten Folge geleistet. Wir werden euch nicht daran hindern unsere Stadt zu verlassen, und ich hoffe, dass du bei deinem nächsten Besuch keinen erneuten Grund für dein Misstrauen haben wirst."

Im Gegensatz zu Aro schien Marcus seine Worte aufrichtig zu meinen. Carlisle nickte, doch es sah eher aus wie eine Verbeugung.

„Ich danke dir Marcus."

„Auch dir ist es gestattet nun zu gehen Bella", fuhr Marcus fort und die Art wie er meinen Namen aussprach, verwirrte mich. Ein tiefer Schmerz war in seiner Stimme zu hören, doch ich konnte mir nicht erklären woher er kam. „Ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass wir dich nie mehr behelligen werden."

Dann richtete er seinen Blick auf Anastasia und seine Augen wurden hart.

„Und du, Vampir, solltest du es wagen mir jemals wieder unter die Augen zu kommen, so werde ich Mittel und Wege finden deiner Existenz ein Ende zu bereiten."

Bei diesen Worten verschwand Anastasias Lächeln, doch es war kein Hass in ihren Augen zu sehen, nur Bedauern, und es ließ sie um Jahre älter wirken.

„Und nun geht."

Carlisle verbeugte sich erneut und Edward und Alice taten es ihm gleich. Sogar Anastasia neigte den Kopf, wenn auch nicht annähernd so tief. Ich brauchte einen Moment, bis ich reagierte, doch dann senkte ich ebenfalls hastig den Kopf. Als ich wieder aufsah, begegnete ich Marcus Blick ein letztes Mal. Er lächelte nachsichtig.

Anastasia gab die Wachen der Volturi wieder frei, auch wenn man ihr ansah, dass sie das bei Jane und Alec nur sehr widerwillig tat. Doch die Vampire hatten jedes Wort mit angehört und keiner von ihnen griff uns an, auch wenn man den Zwillingen deutlich ansah, dass sie sich im Moment nichts lieber wünschten.

Als wir den Turmsaal verließen, folgte uns niemand. Keiner wagte es sich Marcus' Anordnung zu widersetzen, und da Anastasia nichts getan hatte um die Vampire zu erzürnen, gab es dazu auch keinen Grund. Auch, als wir durch die dunklen Gänge wieder zu der Luke, durch die wir eingestiegen waren, zurück gingen, begegneten wir niemandem. Die Volturi hatten offensichtlich tatsächlich beschlossen uns gehen zu lassen. Bis jetzt hatte ich immer gedacht, dass es bei den Volturi keinen Anführer gab, aber Aro und Caius beugten sich offenbar Marcus' Willen.

Wir bewegten uns schnell und lautlos durch die Tunnel und erst nachdem wir durch die Öffnung am Fuße der Stadtmauer wieder nach oben gesprungen waren, und Carlisle die Luke hinter uns geschlossen hatte, stellte ich die Frage, die mir bereits, seit wir den Thronsaal verlassen hatten, nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging.

„Was ist da gerade passiert?"

Edward antwortete mir, während wir zurück zum Wagen gingen und ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.

„Du hast Marcus an jemanden erinnert. Du bist Johanna wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Ich habe ihr Bild in seinen Gedanken gesehen, und die Ähnlichkeit ist wirklich verblüffend. Du bist ihm damals nicht aufgefallen, weil du in seinen Augen zu gewöhnlich warst, um einen zweiten Blick an dich zu verschwenden, aber du hast dich seit damals sehr verändert."

Das war es also gewesen. Ich hatte mich die ganze Zeit über gefragt, weshalb Marcus solch ein besonderes Interesse an mir gehabt hatte. Er hatte mich angesehen, als würde er zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit wieder das Licht sehen. Diese seltsamen Blicke, mit denen er mich bedacht hatte, waren mir unerklärlich gewesen. Jetzt kannte ich den Grund dafür. Die Zärtlichkeit in seinem Blick hatte nicht wirklich mir gegolten, sonder vielmehr seiner ehemaligen Gefährtin Johanna, und er hatte mich nur deshalb so angesehen, weil ich für ihn scheinbar wie ein Spiegelbild von Johanna aussah. Das war demnach dann auch der Grund, weshalb er mein Leben verschont hatte.

Edward hatte Recht, ich hatte seit damals sehr verändert, genau genommen hatte ich mich in den letzten Tagen sehr verändert. Abgesehen von der Schönheit, die mich nun neben jedem Vampir bestehen ließ, war auch meine Statur um einiges schlanker geworden. Ich war zwar zuvor bereits schlank gewesen, doch nun war ich geradezu dürr und auch die Mengen an Essen, die ich täglich in mich hinein futterte, konnte das nicht mehr ändern. Carlisle hatte gesagt, das kam daher, weil ich durch meinen drastisch erhöhten Stoffwechsel sämtliche Nährstoffe in Rekordzeit sofort verbrauchte.

„Warum hat Marcus dann nicht versucht mich, wie Aro, zu überreden bei ihnen zu bleiben?"

„Marcus kann Beziehungen sehen, erinnerst du dich?", fragte Edward und ich nickte. „Er hat gespürt, wie stark das Band ist, das uns verbindet und er wusste, dass er dich nicht von mir trennen könnte. Außerdem wusste er genau, dass du nicht Johanna bist und er hätte es nicht ertragen können jeden Tag dein Gesicht zu sehen. Du hast ihn lediglich wachgerüttelt."

„Ist das gut oder schlecht?"

„Schlecht", hörte ich Anastasia neben mir sagen, doch Carlisle ignorierte sie.

„In unserem Fall ist das gut", meinte er und Alice nickte bekräftigend. „Aro und Caius haben zu lange alleine regiert. Das Machtgleichgewicht wird sich wieder einstellen. Außerdem wird Marcus sich an sein Versprechen halten, und solange er lebt, werden die Volturi nicht versuchen dich umzubringen."

Ich atmete tief durch und ich spürte, wie eine tonnenschwere Last mit einem Mal von meinen Schultern abfiel. Die dunklen Schatten, die über mir und damit über alle denen, die ich liebte, gehangen waren, hatten sich nun restlos aufgelöst. Victoria war tot und Marcus hatte versprochen, dass mich die Volturi von nun an in Ruhe lassen würde.

Ich war frei.

Ich hatte mein Leben als Mensch - als wehrloser Leckerbissen - hinter mir gelassen, und alle Feinde, die ich mir in diesem Leben ungewollt gemacht hatte, waren nun ebenfalls Vergangenheit. Ich hatte die Chance bekommen mein neues Leben ohne Altlasten zu beginnen - zumindest ohne Altlasten, die mich töten wollten -, und das bedeutete, dass meine Freunde und meine Familie, Menschen, Vampire und Werwölfe, nicht mehr meinetwegen in Gefahr waren. Zumindest so lange, bis erneut jemand versuchte mich umzubringen, und bei meinem Glück, war das vermutlich nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Aber vielleicht hatte ich tatsächlich einmal Glück - so wie ich gerade eben Glück gehabt hatte, dass ich durch Zufall Marcus Gefährtin Johanna ähnlich sah - und die nächste Katastrophe würde eine Weile auf sich warten lassen.

Von Volterra aus fuhren wir zurück zum Flughafen nach Florenz, wo sich unsere Wege trennten. Ich bedankte mich bei Anastasia, doch sie meinte nur, dass dieser Gefallen nicht der Rede wert wäre. Außerdem habe sie es sehr interessant gefunden, eine Unsterbliche kennen zu lernen. Zum Schluss wünschte sie mir alles Gute für mein weiteres Leben, und nachdem sie Carlisle mit einem letzten schwermütigen Blick bedacht hatte, ging sie zum Schalter, und irgendetwas sagte mir, dass ich Anastasia Gray wohl nie wieder sehen würde.

tbc.


	9. Die zweite Geige

**Sunrise**

**by CarpeDiem**

**Chapter nine: Die zweite Geige**

**9**

Mein Finger lag bereits auf dem kleinen, runden Knopf der Türglocke, doch noch zögerte ich darauf zu drücken.

Normalerweise hätte man mir die Tür bereits geöffnet kurz nachdem ich mit meinem alten Transporter um die Ecke gebogen wäre, denn Billy und Jacob erkannten das laute Stottern des Motors bereits aus einem Kilometer Entfernung. Doch dieses Mal gab es kein Geräusch, das mich hätte verraten können, meinen altersschwachen Transporter hatte ich schließlich verkauft, bevor wir nach Alaska gefahren waren, und um meiner Nervosität Herr zu werden, war ich noch La Push gerannt. Aber auch das hatte nicht viel gebracht, und ich spürte, wie mein Finger, der immer noch auf der Türglocke lag, zitterte.

Der Grund dafür war, dass ich nicht wusste, wie Jake reagieren würde, wenn er mich vor seiner Tür stehen sah. Ich hatte überlegt, ob ich ihn anrufen sollte, doch ich wollte ihm die ganze Geschichte nicht am Telefon erzählen, und ich hatte Angst gehabt, dass er einfach auflegen würde, wenn er meine Stimme hörte. Schließlich hatte er am Telefon keinen Beweis dafür, dass ich die Wahrheit sagte und tatsächlich kein Vampir war. Also hatte ich die Idee wieder verworfen, und hatte mich stattdessen, kurz nach dem Wiedersehen mit Charlie, auf den Weg zu Jacob gemacht, um ihm wahrscheinlich den Schock seines Lebens zu verpassen.

Wäre ich tatsächlich ein Vampir, dann wären die Rollen jetzt in gewisser Weise vertauscht. Während Edward meine Nähe nun ohne Schmerzen zu empfinden genießen könnten, hätte Jacob in jedem Augenblick dem Impuls unterdrücken müssen mich umzubringen, so wie Edward es beinahe zwei Jahre lang jeden Tag getan hatte. Wie unsagbar glücklich ich war, dass das Schicksal mir einen Mittelweg aufgezeigt hatte, bei dem ich weder dem einen, noch dem anderen Qualen zufügen musste - zumindest körperlicher Natur. Für alle anderen Qualen musste ich die volle Verantwortung übernehmen.

Ich hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass es so für Jake schwerer sein würde, als es gewesen wäre, wenn ich tatsächlich ein Vampir geworden wäre. Dann wären die Grenzen deutlicher gewesen und nicht so leicht zu übersehen, wie der Ring an meinem Finger, der nun das einzige war, das jedem eigentlich unmissverständlich klar machen sollte, dass ich zu Edward gehörte. Jake könnte sich vermutlich dazu entscheiden den Ring einfach zu übersehen.

Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich nicht hätte hier her kommen sollen, doch schon allein Charlies Gesicht war es wert gewesen. Als ich ihm am Telefon gesagt hatte, dass ich bis zum Beginn des Semesters, als etwa bis zu meinem Geburtstag, zurück nach Forks kommen würde, hatte er sich unmissverständlich gefreut. Ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass vor ein paar Tagen eine verspätete Zusage aus Dartmouth gekommen war, die auf unerklärliche Weise in der Post verloren gegangen wäre, und dass ich mich deshalb in letzer Sekunde doch noch um entschieden hatte. In Wahrheit hatte Edward es letzten Endes doch geschafft, mich zu überreden, nach Dartmouth statt nach Alaska zu gehen, denn er hatte die Bewerbung wohl versehentlich abgeschickt und die Zusage für alle Fälle aufgehoben.

Da ich nun zur Familie gehörte, hatte Alice das bisschen Geld aus meinen College Fond - ungefragt natürlich - in Aktien angelegt, und mich quasi über Nacht um mehr als das Dreifache reicher gemacht. Sie war es auch, die nun zusammen mit Esme ein Haus aussuchen wollte, aber Edward hatte gemeint, wir könnten uns auch noch eine Wohnung mieten, wenn wir einmal für uns sein wollten, und diese Idee gefiel mir außerordentlich gut.

Die Sache mit dem Audi TT Coupé hatte ich ihm Gott sei Dank ausreden können, aber bei allem anderen war ich gnadenlos überstimmt worden. Also würde die Familie Cullen von nun an in Vermont wohnen und obwohl ich es selbst kaum glauben konnte, freute ich mich schon auf den neuen Cullen-Flügel der Universitätsbibliothek.

Ich atmete ein Mal tief durch, dann drückte ich auf die Klingel. Das dumpfe Summen ertönte, doch es stotterte merkwürdig und brach dann ab.

Ich hatte den kleinen Knopf zu fest hineingedrückt, obwohl ich bewusst darauf geachtet hatte, mit meiner Umgebung vorsichtig umzugehen, und so wenig Kraft wie möglich aufzuwenden. Erst jetzt wurde mir wirklich bewusst, wie viel Kontrolle Edward immer aufbringen musste, um nicht die Einrichtung zu demolieren - wie ich gerade. Als ich meinen Finger von der Klingel nahm, hatte sich der kleinen Knopf verkantet, aber ich schaffte es mit etwas Geschick - das ich jetzt vermutlich nur hatte, um all das zu reparieren, was ich kaputt machte - ihn wieder heraus springen zu lassen, und wieder ertönte kurz das summende Geräusch.

Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, dass Jake innerhalb weniger Sekunden an der Tür sein würde, um sie zu öffnen, doch stattdessen hörte ich Billys tiefe Stimme aus dem Inneren des kleinen Hauses.

Anscheinend war Jacob nicht da.

„Einen Moment bitte!"

Ich verschränkte die Finger ineinander und ließ die Arme vor meinem Körper herunter hängen.

Dann wartete ich.

Ich hörte, wie sich die Räder von Billys Rollstuhl über den Holzboden bewegten, und obwohl ich wusste, dass Billy sich kein bisschen langsamer als früher bewegte, kam es mir unendlich lange vor, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde. Ich setzte ein Lächeln auf, doch auch das konnte nicht verhinder, dass Billy erstarrte, als er mich sah. Seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, und als er seine Hände fester als beachsichtig um die Reifen des Rollstuhles schloss, traten seine Fingerknöchel beinahe weiß hervor.

„Keine Angst Billy, ich bin keine von ihnen", sagte ich hastig, doch ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich die Worte etwas zu schnell gesprochen hatte. Billy schien mich jedoch verstanden zu haben, denn seine Augen verengten sich misstrauisch. Seine Nasenlöcher bebten für einen kurzen Moment und dann entspannten sich seinen Gesichtszüge ein wenig. Als Jakes Vater trug auch er das Werwolf-Gen in sich, und somit brannte auch ihm der Geruch der Vampire in der Nase. Meiner jedoch nicht.

„Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte ich, denn ich wollte die ganze Geschichte nicht wischen Tür und Angel erklären. Billy sah mich immer noch skeptisch an, doch er rollte ein Stück zurück, und gab mir den Weg frei. Ich betrat das Haus und schloss die Tür hinter mir.

„Ist Jake nicht da?", wollte ich wissen, während ich Billy ins Wohnzimmer folgte. Der Fernseher lief noch, und Billy griff nach der Fernbedienung, um ihn auszuschalten.

„Nein, er ist unterwegs."

Ich nickte. Nur weil die Vampire weg waren, bedeutete das nicht, dass Jake und das Rudel nichts mehr zu tun hatten.

„Solltest du nicht in Alaska sein?", fragte Billy, und obwohl seine Stimme einen spitzen Ton angenommen hatte, fehlte darin der scharfe Spott, der Jakes Stimme bei dieser Frage mit Sicherheit begleitet hätte.

„Doch."

„Dann hat er dich nicht gebissen?"

„Nicht im eigentlichen Sinn, nein. Aber er hat versucht mich zu verwandeln."

Und dann erzählte ich Billy, was in den letzten beiden Wochen passiert war - natürlich ließ ich dabei Einiges aus, die Volturi zum Beispiel. Als ich den Fehler, den die Werwölfe im Vertrag begangen hatten, erwähnte, weiteten sich seine Augen, und sein Ausdruck machte deutlich, dass auch er diese Möglichkeit nie in Betracht gezogen hätte. Doch ich konnte ihm auch ansehen, dass, obwohl es ihm nicht gefiel, der Vertrag auch seiner Meinung nach nicht gebrochen worden war.

Im Grunde blieb seine Miene während der ganzen Erzählung ziemlich gefasst, und als ich zu dem Teil mit der Legende über die Unsterblichen kam, verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem bitteren Lächeln. Ich wusste genau, was er dachte. Nachdem mein Leben bereits von mehreren legendären Monstern auf den Kopf gestellt worden war, war ich nun selbst zu einer Legende geworden. Mein Schicksal hatte mich eingeholt, doch Billy vergaß, dass dieses Schicksal mehr war, als ich nach meinem, von Katastrophen geprägtem Leben, je hätte erwarten können. Außerdem war Edward unglaublich glücklich mit dem, was aus mir geworden war, und mich machte es glücklich, dass er glücklich war. Zweifellos würde auch Jake glücklich sein, dass ich kein Vampir war, und das war genau das, was ich wollte. Ich wollte, dass alle glücklich waren.

„Kannst du Jake sagen, dass ich hier war? Wenn er mit mir reden will, kann er mich anrufen."

Billy nickte. „Natürlich. Ich werde sowieso mit Sam reden müssen und ihm sagen, dass wieder ein Vampir in Forks ist. Wen auch immer er zu Jake schickt, kann es ihm gleich ausrichten."

Ich sah Billy verwirrt an. „Ich dachte Jake wäre mit dem Rudel unterwegs."

Da zögerte Billy eine Moment lang, und dann ließ er sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort - zu viel Zeit. Als müsse er sich die Worte genau überlegen. Das wiederum verwirrte mich noch mehr und es machte mich nervös.

„Es ist einiges passiert, während der letzten Woche, Bella."

„Was meinst du damit Billy? Was ist passiert?", fragte ich alarmiert, und die schrecklichsten Bilder liefen dabei bereits vor meinen Augen ab.

Als ich Forks verlassen hatte, hatte ich Jacob verletzt zurückgelassen und ich machte mir große Vorwürfe deswegen. Was war, wenn ich zu viel Schaden angerichtet hatte? Jacobs körperliche Wunden von dem Kampf mit den Neugeborenen waren alle restlos verheilt, aber ich fragte mich, ob seine seelischen Wunden - die, die ich verursacht hatte - das auch gekonnt hatten. Auch ich war ein Mal schwer verletzt worden, als Edward mich verlassen hatte, und selbst jetzt, da er wieder bei mir war, und mich nie wieder verlassen würde - bis in alle Ewigkeit nicht -, rissen die Wunden wieder auf, sobald er mich auch nur für wenigen Stunden allein ließ.

Ich hatte damals nur aus einem einzigen Grund nicht den Verstand verloren, und zwar weil meine Sonne mich davor bewahrt in vollkommener Dunkelheit zu versinken. Jake hatte mich gerettet und ich hatte es ihm gedankt, indem ich ihn mit meinen eigenen Händen in einen vergleichbaren Abgrund gestoßen hatte. Auch Jake war nicht so stark, wie er den Anschein machte. Ich hatte nur überlebt, weil ich jemanden gefunden hatte, dem es gelungen war, das Loch in meiner Brust zu schließen.

Wie hoch aber waren die Chancen, dass Jake jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihm geholfen hatte den Schmerz zu ertragen? Und vor allem, wie war es meinem besten Freund ergangen, wenn er mit allen, was ich ihm angetan hatte, allein hatte zu Recht kommen müssen?

Bei diesem Gedanken wurde mir beinahe schlecht. Mein panischer Blick ruhte auf Billy, als könnte ich ihn, wenn ich ihn nur fest genug ansah, dazu bringen seine langsame, menschliche Natur etwas zu beschleunigen, und mir endlich zu sagen, was passier war.

„Billy was ist passiert?", fragte ich noch einmal, und obwohl ich viel zu schnell sprach, als dass Billy es hätte verstehen könne, antwortete er mir dieses Mal.

„Jacob ist vor etwa einer Woche geprägt worden. Ihr Name ist Rebecca Davis…"

Billy redete noch weiter, aber ich hörte ihm nicht mehr zu. Ich starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand, ohne jedoch wirklich etwas zu sehen.

Jake war geprägt worden.

Die Worte hallten in meinen Kopf wider, als hätte Billy mich angeschrien, und genau genommen hatte er das für mein Gehört ja auch getan.

Jake war geprägt worden.

Wieder und wieder rotierte dieser Gedanken in meinem Kopf, und obwohl er dabei alle anderen Gedanken verdrängte, kam er mir deshalb nicht realer vor.

Jake war geprägt worden.

Ich wusste, dass das eine Tatsache war, an der ich nichts mehr ändern konnte, und trotzdem wollte mein Gehirn diese simplen vier Worte nicht begreifen. Das Schlimmste daran war jedoch, dass ich nicht wusste, warum das so war. Ich konnte mir keine plausible Erklärung dafür geben, weshalb ich damit so ein großes Problem hatte. Mit einem Ohr hörte ich, dass Billy immer noch weiter redete, doch ich war nicht in der Lage mich auf seine Worte zu konzentrieren, und so verstand ich ihren Sinn nicht.

„Ich muss gehen. Mach's gut, Billy", sagte ich, doch selbst in meinen Ohren hörte es sich vollkommen tonlos an.

Wie einer dieser Zombie aus den Horrorfilmen drehte ich mich um, und ging durch den Gang zu Tür. Ob Billy noch etwas sagte, wusste ich nicht, und wenn, dann hörte ich es nicht mehr.

Ohne darauf zu achten wohin mich meine Füße trugen, ging ich los, und erst als ich die Hupe eines Autos direkt neben mir hörte, sah ich wieder auf. Überrascht sah ich mich um, und stellte fest, dass ich am Rand der Straße, die von La Push nach Forks führte, mitten im Wald stand. Instinktiv hatte ich diesen vertrauten Weg nach Hause eingeschlagen, anstatt, wie ich gekommen war, durch den Wald zu gehen, was viel kürzer gewesen wäre. Ich war die Straße entlang gegangen, die ich unzählige Male mit meinen Transporter von Forks nach La Push hin und her gefahren war, ohne überhaupt zu bemerken, dass ich irgendwohin unterwegs war.

Ich hatte das Reservat und auch die Grenze bereits hinter mir gelassen und normalerweise hätte Alice mich bereits gesehen, und Edward zu mir geschickt, um mich aufzusammeln, doch da sie mich nicht mehr sehen konnte und außerdem meilenweit weg war, musste ich wohl allein nach Hause laufen. In gewisser Weise war es sehr unpraktisch, dass Alice Gabe bei mir nicht mehr funktionierte.

„Hey Bella!"

Ich drehte den Kopf und sah Mark Steen, der sich durch das offene Fenster seines blauen Pickups zu mir hinüber lehnte. Mark war ein Kollege von Charlie, und da sich hier in Forks nicht viel tat, kannte er mich bereits seit ich klein war.

„Hallo Mark", antwortete ich und jetzt endlich wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Solltest du nicht eigentlich in Alaska sein?"

Ich nickte. Das gleiche hatte Billy auch gesagt. „Ich besuche Charlie bis zum Anfang des Semesters."

„Und was machst du hier? Hat Charlie vergessen dich abzuholen?", mutmaßte er lachend. Natürlich wusste er bereits, dass ich meinen Transporter verkauft hatte. Hier in Forks wusste eben jeder alles. „Ich kann dich mitnehmen, wenn du willst."

Wieder nickte ich. „Danke Mark, das ist nett von dir", entgegnete ich mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. Dann stieg ich zu ihm in den Pickup.

Während ich aus dem Fenster sah, hatte ich den Eindruck der Wagen würde sich kaum vom Fleck bewegen, aber als Mark schließlich vor unserem Haus hielt, war mir die Fahrt kaum länger als ein paar Sekunden vorgekommen.

Ich bedankte mich, stieg aus, und ging ins Haus, vollkommen automatisch. Als ich meine Jacke, die ich eher als bloßer Gewohnheit, als aus Notwendigkeit heraus angezogen hatte, aufhängte, sah ich, dass Charlie und Edward bestens gelaunt vor dem Fernseher saßen und ein Spiel verfolgten. Seit Charlie Edward nun zwangsläufig als einen Teil meines Lebens akzeptieren musste, kamen sie eindeutig besser miteinander aus.

Edward hatte den Kopf bereits zu mir gedreht und erst nachdem er sich bewegt hatte, drehte sich auch Charlie um.

„Wieso bist du schon wieder da? Hat Jake dir Schwierigkeiten gemacht?", fragte er besorgt, und musterte mich von oben bis unten. Anscheinend gefiel ihm der Ausdruck in meinen Augen nicht, denn er zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Nein, Jake war nicht zu Hause. Ich werde rauf gehen."

Charlie nickte und aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah ich, wie Edward aufstand, und mir die Treppe hinauf folgte. Oben angekommen schloss er dir Tür hinter sich, und blieb mitten im Zimmer stehen, während ich mich aufs Bett gesetzt, und die Beine angezogen hatte. Irgendwie wartete ich auf den Schmerz in meiner Brust, doch er kam nicht, und ich wusste nicht warum.

„Was ist passiert, Bella?", fragte Edward, und auch in seiner Stimme konnte ich Besorgnis hören.

„Jake ist geprägt worden", antwortete ich, und selbst jetzt konnte ich es noch nicht wirklich glauben.

Edward zögerte einen Moment lang, vermutlich hatte er angesichts meines erbärmlichen Zustandes etwas anderes erwartet.

„Solltest du dich drüber denn nicht freuen?"

Das war eine gute Frage. Ich hob den Kopf, und sah ihn verzweifelt an, während ich versuchte die Antwort zu finden. Doch ich fand keine, und Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte ich schließlich, und das war die schreckliche Wahrheit. Ich wusste es tatsächlich nicht. Ich spürte wie mir die Tränen die Wange hinunter liefen.

Anscheinend bot ich einen derart erbärmlichen Anblick, dass Edward es kaum aushielt mich so zu sehen, doch offen gestanden wusste ich im Moment nicht einmal, warum ich überhaupt weinte. Es war, als hätte man einen Stöpsel aus meinen Kopf gezogen und jegliches logisches Denken wäre damit hinaus geschwemmt worden.

Edward setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett, und zog mich in seine Arme. Wie früher kam ich mir dabei vor wie eine Puppe. Ich lehnte mich an seine Brust und versuchte, mir die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen, während Edward mir beruhigend über die Haare strich. Noch immer dachte ich über seine Frage nach, doch die Antwort darauf wollte mir nicht einfallen. Er hatte Recht, warum freute ich mich nicht? Warum machte es mich nicht glücklich, dass Jacob jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihn endlich davon abbrachte sinnloserweise um mich zu kämpfen? War ich nun endgültig durchgedreht?

„Edward, warum freue ich mich nicht für ihn?", fragte ich mit brüchiger Stimme, und als ob das alles nicht schon verwirrend genug gewesen wäre, lachte Edward zu allem Überfluss auch noch leise. Ihm musste das alles sehr gelegen kommen.

„Meine Liebste", sagt Edward leise und zog mich festes an seine Brust. „Ich kann auch nur raten. Wenn du die Antwort nicht weißt, dann weiß sie wohl niemand."

Das war nicht gerade hilfreich.

„Vermutlich ist es einfach nicht das, was du erwartet hast."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte ich, da ich seinen Gedankengängen nicht wirklich folgen konnte.

„Nun ja, du hast gedacht, du würdest Jacob in einem ähnlichen Zustand, wie dem, in den du gefallen warst, nachdem ich dich verlassen hatte, vorfinden, doch stattdessen musstest du feststellen, dass er es auch ohne dich geschafft hat glücklich zu sein. Ich würde sogar so weit gehen und sagen du bist eifersüchtig", meinte er belustigt und küsste meine Haare.

Ich starrte währenddessen auf einen der Knöpfe seines Hemdes und dachte über seine Worte nach. Hatte Edward Recht? War ich wirklich eifersüchtig? Aber wie konnte ich eifersüchtig sein, wenn ich mich doch für Edward und gegen Jacob entschieden hatte? Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich tatsächlich so tief gesunken war Jacob sein Glück zu missgönnen, nur weil er auch ohne mich glücklich sein konnte. Natürlich konnte er das, das wir schließlich sein gutes Recht. Ich wünschte mir schließlich nichts mehr, als dass Jake glücklich war, genauso glücklich wie ich, und das konnte es nur sein, wenn er nicht länger versuchte mich zurück zu bekommen.

Wie war ich nur auf den Gedanken gekommen, ich hätte Jacob irgendwie helfen können, indem ich nach Forks zurückkam? Ich hätte alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. So dagegen hatte Jacob denjenigen gefunden, der für ihn das war, was Edward für mich war. Genau betrachtet, war das auch die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen Jacob glücklich zu machen, nachdem ich Edward geheiratet hatte. Er hatte jemanden finden müssen, den er mehr liebte, als mich. Und genau das war geschehen.

Das würde jedoch nichts daran ändern, dass Jake und ich Freunde bleiben würden, nur dass ich mir jetzt keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen musste, ihn zu verletzten, wenn ich ihm nicht mehr geben konnte, als Freundschaft. Ich sollte mich freuen. Ich wischte mir die letzten Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und setzte mich wieder auf.

„Du hast Recht", sagte ich zu Edward. „Ich wollte, dass Jake glücklich ist, und das ist er. Ich freue mich für ihn und für... Rebecca."

Einen Moment hatte ich nachdenken müssen, damit ich mich an ihren Namen erinnern konnte.

Edward lächelte, bevor mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte, und mich dann wieder in seine Arme zog. Ich kam mir vor wie ein riesengroßer Teddy Bär.

Doch aus irgendeinem Grund hinterließ der Name von Jakes neuer Freundin - allein schon diese Bezeichnung gefiel mir nicht - einen bitteren Nachgeschmack in meinem Mund.

# # #

Ich hörte Charlies Schritte auf der Treppe bereits, seit er seinen Fuß auf die erste Stufe gestellt hatte, und obwohl es auch Edward nicht entgangen war, dass mein Vater auf dem Weg in mein Zimmer war, saß er immer noch hinter mir auf dem Bett, die Arme um meinen Körper geschlungen. Natürlich bestand kein Grund für Edward, sich, wie früher, von mir zurückzuziehen, wenn Charlie auftauchte, schließlich waren wir jetzt verheiratet, aber dennoch war es ein seltsames Gefühl.

In der letzten Woche, die wir nach der Hochzeit in Forks verbracht hatten, hatten wir uns in Charlies Gegenwart weitgehend zurückgehalten. Er hatte schon genug damit zu tun gehabt zu akzeptieren, dass sein kleines Mädchen den Jungen, der ihr bereits ein Mal das Herz gebrochen hatte, geheiratet hatte. Charlie hatte Edward nicht verziehen, dass er mich damals verlassen hatte, und er beobachtete ihn immer noch mit Argusaugen.

Natürlich wusste ich auch bereits, warum Charlie in mein Zimmer kam. Das Telefon hatte geklingelt und ich wusste auch wer dran war: Jacob. Ich hatte gehört, wie Charlie ihn überschwänglich begrüßt hatte, und natürlich wollte er mit mir reden. Einen Moment lang hatte ich überlegt, ob ich überhaupt mit ihm reden wollte, denn ich wusste beim besten Willen nicht wo ich anfangen sollte ihm alles zu erklären, doch Charlie hatte ihm bereits gesagt, dass ich zu Hause war, und hatte mir damit diese Entscheidung bereits abgenommen. Außerdem wollte ich unbedingt Jakes Stimme hören, und wenn es auch nur durch den Hörer des Telefons war.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Charlie kam herein, in einer Hand das Telefon. Für einen Moment ruhte sein Blick auf Edward und mir - Edward hatte sich nicht einen Millimeter bewegt - und es sah so aus, als ob er seine Lippen missbilligend kräuseln wollte, doch dann erinnerte er sich anscheinend wieder daran, dass wir verheiratet waren, und er ließ es bleiben.

„Jake ist dran, Bella", sagte er mir überflüssigerweise und hielt mir das Telefon hin.

„Danke Dad", sagte ich und nahm es, doch ich hielt die Hand vor die Sprechmuschel und wartete, um Charlie zu verstehen zu geben, dass ich erst mit Jake reden würde, wenn er wieder gegangen war.

Ich hatte zwar nicht vor Jake alles am Telefon zu erzählen, aber ich wollte nicht jedes Wort, das ich sagen wollte, zweimal überdenken. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er bemerkte, dass seine Anwesenheit nicht länger erwünscht war, doch dann nickte er verständnisvoll und verließ das Zimmer. Ich wartete bis ich seine Schritte auf der Treppe hören konnte, um sicher zu stellen, dass er nicht lauschte. Zutrauen würde ich es ihm. Irgendwie schien er immer noch zu hoffen, dass ich mich wie durch ein Wunder doch noch für Jacob entscheiden würde. Väter.

Dann hielt ich mir das Telefon ans Ohr.

„Hallo Jake."

„Bella, Billy hat mir alles ausrichten lassen. Ist das wirklich wahr? Du bist keine von ihnen?"

Zweifel schwangen in seiner Stimme mit, doch ich konnte deutlich hören, dass er das, was Billy ihm erzählt hatte, nur zu gerne glauben wollte. Ich lächelte in dem Wissen, dass ich meinen besten Freund mit meinen nächsten Worten unglaublich glücklich machen würde.

„Ja Jake, es ist wahr. Alles was Billy gesagt hat, stimmt."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung, als würde Jake darauf warten, dass ich reingefallen riefe, doch dann brach seine Begeisterung durch.

„Das ist einfach großartig, Bella! Ich kann's noch gar nicht glauben. Das ist wunderbar!"

Dann herrschte einen Moment still, bevor Jake mit ernsterer Stimme weiter redete.

„Jetzt hast du alles was du dir gewünscht hast. Ich freu mich für dich, Bella."

Es klang vollkommen aufrichtig, nicht die geringste Spur von Sarkasmus färbte seine Stimme, und doch klang es nicht nach Jacob, denn das war nicht das, was ich erwartet hatte. Ich war mir zwar sicher gewesen, dass er sich freuen würde, aber dass es so ehrlich und so überhaupt nicht auf sich bezogen klingen würde, hatte ich nicht gedacht.

„Danke Jake. Hör mal, ich würde gerne mit dir reden, aber nicht am Telefon. Kann ich vorbei kommen?"

Jake zögerte einen Augenblick.

„Da ist im Moment schlecht. Ich muss gleich wieder weg. Sam will, dass wir Patrouille laufen und er will, dass ich das mache. Er traut deinem Blutsauger nicht. Billy hat mir gesagt, dass du von Rebecca weißt. Tut mir Leid, dass du es so erfahren musstest. Ich wollte dich anrufen aber... naja."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Jake. Ich freu mich für dich", antwortete ich, und obwohl das die Wahrheit war, klang es nicht so überzeugend, wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte, und die Worte klangen nicht annähernd so aufrichtig, wie sie es bei Jake getan hatten.

„Danke", erwiderte Jake dennoch begeistert. „Wenn du Rebecca erst einmal kennen gelernt hast, wirst du sie lieben, das verspreche ich dir. Oh Mann, wenn Sam sich nicht so anstellen würde, könnten wir uns gleich treffen, aber er will unbedingt, dass wir überprüfen, dass auch wirklich nur ein Vampir in der Stadt ist."

„Aber ich hab Billy doch gesagt, dass nur Edward wieder hier ist", wunderte ich mich und Jake schnaubte leise.

„Sag' das Sam", meinte er genervt, und ich musste unweigerlich grinsen. Ich fragte mich, ob dieses Vertrauen ausschließlich mir galt, oder ob er auch Edward ein kleines bisschen vertraute.

„Ich werde machen so schnell ich kann. Ich sag dir bescheid, wenn ich wieder da bin, dann können wir reden. Okay?"

„Okay", antwortete ich, „bis heute Abend."

„Ja, bis dann."

Am anderen Ende der Leitung klickte es, und als das nervige Tuten ertönte, ließ ich den Hörer sinken und drückte die Aus-Taste. Dann fiel das Telefon auf die Bettdecke. Einen Moment lang war ich still und versuchte meine Gedanken zu ordnen, doch Edward schien nicht so lange warten zu wollen.

„Was denkst du?"

Ich dachte zuerst einmal über meine Antwort nach, doch ich wusste es nicht. Ich wollte mich wirklich für Jake freuen, aber ich konnte es nicht - jedenfalls nicht so, wie ich es eigentlich wollte. Es war vollkommen unlogisch eifersüchtig zu sein, das wusste ich, und dennoch versetzt es mir einen Stich, wenn ich mir Jake und diese Rebecca zusammen vorstellte. Schließlich zuckte ich mit den Schultern, denn ich wollte nicht versuchen meine wirren Gefühle in Worte zu fassen, wenn ich es nicht einmal schaffte, selbst herauszufinden, was ich dachte.

tbc.


	10. Familie

**Sunrise**

**by CarpeDiem**

**Chapter ten: Familie**

**10 **

Gerade in dem Moment, als ich meinen Stuhl zurück schob, und mit meinem leeren Teller zur Spüle gehen wollte, klingelte es an der Tür.

Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf Charlie, der sich gerade noch einen Nachschlag nahm und einen weiteren großen Löffel Bratkartoffeln auf seinen Teller lud. Die große Schüssel war beinahe leer, und ich überschlug schnell, wie viel ich wohl davon gegessen hatte. Ich hatte mir mindestens drei Mal nachgenommen, oder waren es vier Mal gewesen? Ich wusste es nicht mehr. Nicht zu vergessen die beiden großen Steaks, die ich gegessen hatte, während Charlie immer noch mit seinem ersten, das nicht einmal annähernd so groß war wie mein erstes, kämpfte. Allmählich wunderte ich mich selbst über die immer unüberschaubareren Mengen an Essen, die ich bei jeder Mahlzeit verschlingen konnte. Beinahe wie die Wölfe aus LaPush, doch diesem Gedanken schob ich wieder bei Seite.

Charlie machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen, und so stellte ich meinen Teller auf die Anrichte, und machte mich auf den Weg zu Tür. Edward saß auf dem Sofa und drehte lediglich den Kopf, als ich vorbei ging. Auch er dachte nicht daran aufzustehen und wandte sich wieder der Talkshow zu, die im Fernsehen lief. Wie immer hatte er sich zum Essen entschuldigt, und ich fragte mich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis Charlie in den nächsten Tagen auffiel, dass Edward eigentlich verhungern müsste.

Als ich die Haustür erreicht hatte, drückte ich die Klinke hinunter, und als ich die Tür aufzog, strömte ein Schwall kühler Luft herein, begleitet von einem interessanten Geruch nach Vanille und Rosen, den ich jedoch nicht kannte. Vor der Tür stand eine junge Frau, die ich etwa auf mein Alter schätzen würde. Ihre offenen, rückenlangen Haare sahen aus, als wäre sie in einen Orkan mit lebensgefährlichen Windstärken geraten, doch auf den zweiten Blick vermutete ich, dass die rotbraunen Locken wohl immer so aussahen. Es war die Art Haare, die sich beim Anblick einer Bürste demonstrativ in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstellten.

Während ich noch immer die Tür in der einen Hand hatte, sah sie mich unsicher an und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Ich sah sie fragend an, denn ich war mir sicher, dass ich sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Hallo", sagte sie und der Klang ihrer Stimme ließ sie mich augenblicklich ein paar Jahre jünger schätzen. „Ich bin Rebecca Davis."

Das hatte ich nicht erwartet.

„Oh", war alles, was ich daraufhin heraus brachte, und obwohl ich mir bewusst war, dass ich sie schamlos anstarrte, konnte ich nichts dagegen tun. Sie war nicht länger nur jemand, der zufällig vor unserer Haustür stand, jetzt sah ich sie in dem Wissen an, dass sie Jakes Freundin war, und ohne, dass ich es verhindern konnte, begann ich mich mit ihr zu vergleichen.

Sie war etwas kleiner als ich, nicht viel, höchstens ein paar Zentimeter, und ich fand, dass sie sportlich aussah. Mit Sicherheit war sie sportlicher als ich es früher gewesen war, aber das war auch keine große Kunst. Zwar würde ich sie als schlank bezeichnen, aber sie hatte Figur und damit deutliche Rundungen an den richtigen Stellen. Ich dagegen wurde immer mehr zu einem formlosen Strich in der Landschaft. Und mit ihrer Oberweite konnte ich auch nicht mithalten. Aber es erfüllte mich in gewisser Weise mit Genugtuung, dass ich schöner war als sie, denn Rebecca war nun mal ein Mensch und auch mit ihren strahlenden, blauen Augen verlor sie, was klassische Schönheit anging, jede Gegenüberstellung mit mir.

In dem Moment wurde mir klar, dass dieser ganze Vergleich vollkommener Blödsinn war, denn Jake hatte sie schließlich nicht nach ihrem Aussehen oder ihrer Sportlichkeit ausgewählt, sondern er war auf sie geprägt worden, weil sie seine Seelenverwandte war. Diejenige, die ich noch vor ein paar Wochen geglaubt hatte zu sein.

„Ich nehme an, du bist Bella", sagte Rebecca und obwohl sie versuchte ihre Unsicherheit zu verbergen, indem sie bereits ihre Hände in die Taschen ihre Jacke geschoben hatte, schaffte sie es nicht den unsicheren Ton aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

Ich nickte.

„Hättest etwas dagegen, wenn wir ein Stück zusammen gehen?"

„Einen Moment", entgegnete ich, bevor ich mich umdrehte und zurück ins Haus ging. Ich ließ die Tür einen Spalt offen stehen und ging zurück in die Küche, wo ich mit ein paar Handgriffen mein Geschirr in die Spüle stellte.

„Wer war denn an der Tür?", wollte Charlie wissen. Er hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft sein Steak aufzuessen.

„Rebecca Davis", antwortete ich, ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass mein Vater mit diesem Namen wohl überhaupt nichts anfangen konnte, denn so wie es aussah, hatte Billy Charlie noch nichts von Jakes neuer Freundin erzählt. Das kam mir, jetzt wo ich darüber nachdachte, etwas seltsam vor, denn normalerweise funktionierte der Nachrichtenaustausch zwischen LaPush und Forks beispiellos.

„Marks Tochter?", fragte Charlie, und ich sah ihn überrascht an. Anscheinend konnte er mit diesem Namen doch etwas anfangen, aber aus anderen Gründen als ich gedacht hatte.

„Marks Tochter?", wiederholte ich ungläubig, und ich fragte mich, ob wir den Selben Mark meinten. Der einzigen Mark, den ich kannte, war Charlies Kollege Mark Steen. Charlie konnte mir aber nicht antworten, er hatte sich gerade ein Stück Steak in den Mund geschoben und versuchte mit den Händen herum zu gestikulieren. Ich sah ihm einen Moment lang dabei zu, doch ich wurde aus seiner Gestik nicht schlau und so entschied ich, Rebecca nicht noch länger warten zu lassen, und sie lieber selbst zu fragen.

„Ich bin nicht lange weg. Bis später", sagte ich, und ging dann wieder zur Tür zurück.

Im Gang wartete Edward auf mich. Er hatte meine Jacke in der Hand, stand aber so, dass Rebecca ihn von draußen nicht sehen konnte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise, und ich nickte.

„Ja."

Ich nahm ihm die Jacke ab, und küsste ihn kurz, doch Edward zog mich fester an sich und ließ seine Zunge zwischen meine Lippen gleiten. Nach einem Moment ließ er mich wieder los und wie immer drehte sich in meinem Kopf alles und ich musste mich kurz darauf konzentrieren gerade zu stehen. Dann zog ich mir die Jacke an, und ging nach draußen, wo Rebecca immer noch vor der Tür auf mich wartete.

Ich schlug den Weg in Richtung Wald ein, und Rebecca folgte mir schweigend. Eine Weile gingen wir still nebeneinander her und jeder von uns überlegte, wie er am besten ein Gespräch anfangen sollte. Je länger wir dem kleinen Pfad folgten, desto dichter wurde der Wald um uns herum, und das Licht schaffte es nur noch mit Mühe die eng stehenden Bäume zu durchdringen. Das Meer aus grün ließ die ganze Situation irgendwie surreal erscheinen. Ich wartete darauf, dass Rebecca den ersten Schritt machen würde, denn immerhin war sie zu mir gekommen, um mit mir zu reden, und ich konnte nur raten was genau sie von mir wollte. Es schien ihr jedoch schwer zu fallen, die richtigen Worte für das zu finden, was sie mir sagen wollte. In dieser Hinsicht waren wir uns wohl sehr ähnlich. Sie sah nicht so aus, als wäre sie der extrovertierte Typ. Schließlich brach sie jedoch das Schweigen.

„Jake hat mir eigentlich verboten hier her zu kommen", begann sie zögerlich. „Er wollte nicht, dass ich Edward zu nahe komme."

Ich bemerkte ihr Zögern, als sie Edwards Namen sagte, und ich konnte mir vorstellen welche anderen Wörter ihr auf der Zunge gelegen hatten. Statt einer Antwort nickte ich nur. Ich konnte Jake verstehen, und die Ironie dieses Verbotes ließ mich beinahe schmunzeln. Edward hatte immer versucht mich von Jake fernzuhalten und nun tat Jake das Selbe mit Rebecca bei Edward. Obwohl sich die Cullens und die Werwölfe mittlerweile bis zu einem gewissen Grat vertrauten, waren sie immer noch Todfeinde, und das würde sie wohl auch niemals ändern.

„Ich weiß, dass Jake sich heute Abend mit dir treffen will, und deswegen wollte ich vorher mit dir reden."

Rebecca blieb stehen und sah mich direkt an. Der Ausdruck in ihren blauen Augen war ernst, und die nächsten Worte schienen sie viel Überwindung zu kosten.

„Ich will, dass du dich von Jake fern hältst."

Ich blieb stehen und starrte sie an.

„Was?", fragte ich ungläubig und beinahe rechnete ich damit, dass das ein Scherz war, doch Rebecca schien es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihn noch einmal so verletzt. Halt dich von ihm fern. Du bist nicht gut für ihn."

Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da hörte, und das Schlimmste daran war, dass ich wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Ich war nicht gut für Jake, das hatte ich bewiesen, doch das gab ihr noch lange nicht das Recht mich von meinem besten Freund fernzuhalten.

„Spinnst du?", fragte ich entsetzt. „Jake ist mein bester Freund, ich werde mir von dir nicht vorschreiben lassen was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe!"

Ich funkelte Rebecca wütend an, und während wir uns anstarrten, füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Anstatt Wut oder Eifersucht sah ich nur tiefe Verzweiflung in ihrem Blick.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung was du ihm angetan hast!", schrie sie mir entgegen und ich wich einen Schritt vor ihr zurück, als hätte sie mich geschlagen.

„Als du gegangen bist, hast du ihm das Herz gebrochen! Er hat den Schmerz nicht ertragen und sich von allen zurück gezogen. Um es etwas erträglicher zu machen hat er sich kaum noch zurück verwandelt und ist die ganze Zeit allein in seiner Wolfsform im Wald gewesen!"

Ich starrte Rebecca wie versteinert an, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Ich hatte gewusst, dass Jake gelitten hatte, doch es war etwas ganz anderes nun zu hören, was ich tatsächlich angerichtet hatte. Ich hasste mich dafür, dass ich Jake das angetan hatte, und ich wusste, dass ich mir das niemals vergeben konnte. Ich wollte nichts mehr, als dass Rebecca still war, damit ich den Schmerz nicht länger ertragen musste, doch auf eine perverse Art hoffte ich, dass sie weiter reden würde, damit ich auf eine gewisse Weise dafür bezahlen musste, was ich getan hatte. Ich wollte leiden, denn ich hoffte, dass es mir dann besser gehen würde. Rebecca tat mir diesen Gefallen.

„Dass ich Jake begegnet bin, war reiner Zufall, und er wusste sofort, dass er auf mich geprägt worden war. Aber das Ganze ist keinesfalls so endgültig, wie du vielleicht glaubst. Jake hat sich dagegen gewehrt, weil er dich nicht vergessen konnte und das hätte ihn beinahe umgebracht. Er war fünf Tage lang verschwunden, niemand wusste wo er war, nicht einmal Sam hat ihn gefunden. Billy ist beinahe krank geworden vor Sorge! Es war schrecklich, wir dachten er wäre tot. Und dann war er wieder da, vollkommen ausgezehrt, aber er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er hat sich für mich entschieden, und gegen dich. Es ist ihm unglaublich schwer gefallen und wir haben beide fürchterlich gelitten. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass wir das noch einmal durchmachen müssen!"

Einen langen Moment starrte Rebecca mich an, doch dann wandte sie sich ab, und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von mir.

Ich stand immer noch vollkommen benommen auf dem schmalen Pfad, und starrte auf den Waldboden, und ich bezahlte mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, für das, was ich getan hatte. Und es vergingen viele Sekunden, bevor ich wieder in der Lage war zu sprechen.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte ich leise und obwohl ich wusste, dass diese Worte nichts ungeschehen machen konnten, musste ich sie einfach aussprechen.

Rebecca drehte sich wieder zu mir um, und entgegen allen meinen Erwartungen, spielte ein Lächeln um ihre Lippen. Ihre Wut schien verraucht, so als könne sie nicht lange wütend auf jemanden sein, egal was dieser jemand getan hatte.

„Das glaube ich dir sogar", meinte sie und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Danke", antwortete ich leise, und als ich meinen Blick hob, sah ich direkt in ihre Augen. Die Iris war durch die Tränen beinahe Türkis geworden und schimmerte immer noch feucht. Und als ich in ihre Augen blickte, konnte ich ihren Standpunkt voll und ganz verstehen. Sie liebte Jake abgöttisch und sie würde alles tun, um zu verhindern, dass er erneut leiden musste. In gewisser Weise kam sie mir vor wie eine Löwenmutter, die ihr Junges beschützen wollte, und so sanft und verständnisvoll Rebecca wohl sonst war, wenn es um Jake ging, würde sie kämpfen bis zum Tod.

Ich hatte aber auch das Gefühl, dass sie mich verstand, und meinen ehrlichen Wunsch meinen besten Freund zurück zu bekommen nachvollziehen konnte. Schließlich war sie es, die den Blick abwandte.

„Lass uns noch Stück gehen", meinte sie und ich nickte.

Wir gingen immer weiter in den Wald hinein und im Gegensatz zu vorhin, war die Stille, die sich über uns und das grüne Meer der Bäume legte, nicht unangenehm. Um uns herum wurde es langsam dunkel, doch ich bemerkte es kaum.

Nach einiger Zeit kam mir eine Frage in den Sinn. „Charlie, mein Vater, hat vorhin gesagt, du wärst Mark Steens Tochter, stimmt das?"

Rebecca nickte im gehen, ohne mich jedoch anzusehen.

„Ja, ich bin Marks Tochter, aber das weiß ich erst seit zwei Wochen. Meine Mutter hat mir an meinem 21. Geburtstag gesagt, dass mein Vater gar nicht mein Vater ist. Ich liebe meine Eltern, und ich habe es ihnen verziehen, dass sie es mir nie gesagt haben. Meine Mutter und Mark hatten damals nur einen One-night Stand. Sie hat meinen Vater erst ein paar Wochen danach kennengelernt. Er wusste, dass sie von einem anderen Schwanger war, aber er hat sie trotzdem geheiratet. Sie haben sich darauf geeinigt, es mir erst zu sagen, wenn ich 21 werde, denn sie wollten nicht, dass es ihre Familie kaputt macht. Ich wollte Mark kennen lernen und da hab ich mich in mein Auto gesetzt und bin von Sacramento hier her gefahren. Mark hatte keine Ahnung und er war ziemlich überrascht, als ich vor seiner Tür stand, aber er hat sich ein paar Wochen frei genommen, um mich besser kennen zu lernen und ich mag ihn inzwischen sehr gern."

Ich nickte nachdenklich und während wir weiter gingen, sah ich Rebecca von der Seite her an. Sie wirkte vollkommen gefasst, während sie mir diese Geschichte erzählte und ich fragte mich, wie ich wohl reagieren würde, wenn mir meine Eltern an meinem 21. Geburtstag sagen würden, dass mein Vater nicht mein Vater ist. Mit Sicherheit hätte ich es nicht so ohne Weiteres akzeptieren können, und vermutlich könnte ich es nicht so gelassen hinnehmen. Rebecca hatte mit diesem Wissen anscheinend bereits ihren Frieden gemacht.

Jetzt wusste ich auch, warum Charlie nichts von Rebecca und Jake wusste. Billy hatte größer Sorgen gehabt und da er Charlie das Ganze nur bedingt hätte erzählen können, hatte er es ganz gelassen. Mark war seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr zur Arbeit gekommen, also hatte auch er Charlie nicht auf dem Laufenden halten können.

„Und wie hast du Jake kennengelernt?"

Ich wusste, dass wir uns damit wieder auf schwierigerem Terrain befanden, aber ich hatte diese Frage einfach stellen müssen.

„Er hat mich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes umgehauen." Rebecca lachte leise, als sie sich daran erinnerte. „Ich war einkaufen, und Billy hatte Jake gezwungen ein paar Sachen zu besorgen, damit er mal wieder aus dem Haus rauskam, und wir sind zwischen zwei Regalreihen ineinander gelaufen. Ich bin auf dem Boden gelandet, und als er mir aufgeholfen hat und mir in die Augen sah, da war es als ... als würde ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben die Sonne sehen."

Rebecca drehte den Kopf zu mir und ich bewunderte fasziniert dieses einzigartige Leuchten, das in ihre Augen getreten war, und das strahlender nicht hätte sein können. Für einen Moment war ich unfähig meinen Blick abzuwenden, und ich war mir sicher, dass ich dieses Leuchten irgendwo her kennen sollte. Und dann fiel es mir ein. Es sah anders aus, denn normalerweise kannte ich es aus einer goldenen Iris, doch es war der Selbe Ausdruck. Dieses Leuchten konnte ich immer in Edwards Augen sehen, wenn er mich ansah.

Hatte ich bis jetzt daran gezweifelt, dass Rebecca Jake wirklich liebte, so konnte ich das jetzt nicht mehr, und ich fragte mich, wie ich je auf so einen Gedanken gekommen war. Jake war auf sie geprägt worden, das bedeutete, Rebecca war der Mensch, der nur aus dem Grund auf der Welt war, um Jacob Black zu lieben und glücklich zu machen. Doch wenn ich akzeptierte, dass Rebecca Jakes Seelenverwandte war, dann musste ich damit zugeben, dass ich es nicht war, und das viel mir um einiges schwerer. Ich hatte immer geglaubt, dass an der Verbindung zwischen mir und Jake etwas Besonderes wäre, und ich wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass dem nicht so war.

Aber vielleicht ging ich hier von falschen Voraussetzungen aus. Konnte ein Mensch wirklich nur einen Seelenverwandten haben? Ich müsste doch eigentlich der Beweis dafür sein, dass genau das ein Irrtum war. Ich liebte Edward, aber ich liebte auch Jacob, und ich litt wenn einer der beiden unglücklich war. Vielleicht konnte ein Mensch mehrere Seelenverwandte haben, immerhin konnte man auch viele Verwandte haben, doch jeder dieser Verwandten nahm einen vorbestimmten Platz ein. Nur einer war unser Bruder und nur einer war unser Partner. Genau das musste es sein. Ich fragte mich, warum sich noch nie jemand Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte. Ich jedenfalls war mir jetzt vollkommen sicher, dass ich Recht hatte, und dass ein Mensch durchaus mehrere Seelenverwandte haben konnte.

In gewisser Weise war es jedoch unfair, dass ich und Jake in unserem Leben nicht nur einen, sondern gleich zwei unsere Seelenverwandten gefunden hatte, wo andere Menschen in ihrem ganzen Leben nicht einmal einen davon fanden. Aber das hatte die Situation nicht einfacher gemacht, denn wir hatten erst mühsam und schmerzvoll dahinter kommen müssen, welcher Seelenverwandte welchen Platz in unserem Leben einnahm, etwas, dass man bei echten Verwandten von Anfang an wusste.

Rebecca wandte ihren Blick wieder dem schmalen Pfad zu, der im dämmrigen Licht für sie wohl immer schlechter zu erkennen war.

„Ich weiß was du meinst", sagte ich leise und in Gedanken war ich bei Edward.

„Liebst du Jake?", fragte Rebecca dann, und ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Am liebsten hätte ich nein gesagt, aber das wäre eine Lüge gewesen.

„Ja", antwortete ich deshalb. „Aber liebe ihn wie einen Bruder, das war schon immer so. Jake dachte es wäre eine romantische Liebe und vielleicht hätten wir glücklich werden können, wenn ich Edward nie kennengelernt hätte, und wenn Jake dir nie begegnet wäre. Aber ich habe ihn kennengelernt, und du bist Jake begegnet, und auch wenn es nicht einfach war, haben wir letzten Endes die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen. Edward ist mein Leben, aber Jake ist mein bester Freund, und weder das eine, noch das andere, wird sich jemals ändern."

Rebecca sah nachdenklich aus, als wir den Pfad weiter entlang gingen, und dann blieb sie mit einem Mal stehen, und blickte mir fest in die Augen.

„Schwörst du mir, dass Jake für dich nie mehr sein wird, als dein bester Freund?"

Ich wartete mit meiner Antwort einen Moment und dachte darüber nach, ob ich die Antwort, die ich geben wollte, auch guten Gewissens geben konnte. Und das konnte ich.

„Ja, ich schwöre es."

Rebecca sah mich an, und sie schien zufrieden zu sein, mit dem, was sie sah, auch wenn sie die Unsicherheit aus ihrem Blick nicht ganz verbergen konnte. Ich konnte sie gut verstehen, ich war schon eifersüchtig auf Rosalie gewesen, allein wegen der Tatsache, dass sie für Edward bestimmt gewesen war, obwohl er niemals Interesse an ihr gezeigt hatte, und Rosalie mit Emmet zusammen war. Es wunderte mich, dass Rebecca es überhaupt schaffte, und das sagte viel über ihren Charakter aus. Sie schien ein sehr gutmütiger Mensch zu sein und noch dazu jemand, auf den man sich hundertundzehn Prozent verlassen konnte. Sie stand mit beiden Beinen fest im Leben und sie begegnete allen Widrigkeiten des Lebens mit Zuversicht und Mitgefühl. Sie war genau der ruhige Gegenpol, den Jake brauchte, jemand, der dafür sorgte, dass sich die Welt beständig weiter drehte, und der nicht, wie ich, jede Katastrophe gerade zu magisch anzog.

„Lass uns wieder zurück gehen, bevor noch jemand nach uns sucht", meinte Rebecca dann, und nickte. Trotzdem blieb sie stehen und streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen. „Und meine Freunde nennen mich Becky."

Ich nahm ihre Hand und lächelte, glücklich darüber, dass sie bereit war mir eine Chance zu geben. Außerdem hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Jake Recht behalten sollte, und ich Rebecca irgendwann ins Herz schließen würde, denn ich mochte sie jetzt schon.

„Meine Freunde nennen mich Bella."

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie und grinste.

Dann machten wir uns auf den Weg zurück zu meinem Haus. Es war bereits ziemlich dunkel geworden, und Rebecca hatte Mühe den Pfad im Dunklen zu finden, doch meine Augen sahen immer noch genauso gut, wie bei Tageslicht, und so ging ich voran, damit sie mir folgen konnte. Ich sah ihr an, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte, auch sie war wohl zu sehr mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen, um zu bemerken wie schnell es dunkel geworden war, sonst hätte sie mich schon längst gedrängt wieder zurück zu gehen.

Der Rückweg schien ewig zu dauern, und wir redeten kaum miteinander, bis ich die Lichter der Straße sehen konnte.

„Wir sind gleich da", informierte ich Becky, auch wenn ich nicht genau wusste, wie lange wir bei dieser Geschwindigkeit tatsächlich noch brauchen würden, bis wir wieder aus dem Wald draußen waren. Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob sie die Lichter schon sehen konnte. Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Ich hörte, wie Becky hinter mir erleichtert seufzte.

In dem Moment hörte ich Edwards Stimme. „Bella?!"

Ich blieb stehen, und sah mich um. „Wir sind hier", antwortete ich laut, und einen Moment darauf sah ich, wie Edward zwischen den Bäumen vor mir auftauchte. Seine weiße Haut schimmerte sanft in der Dunkelheit und auf seinen Zügen zeigte sich Erleichterung.

Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass wir so lange unterwegs gewesen waren, und ich bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich ihm Sorgen bereitet hatte.

Hinter ihm kam Jake aus dem Unterholz. Er hatte nichts an, bis auf ein paar Schuhe und eine kaputte Jeans, und auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ein noch weitaus größerer Ausdruck von Erleichterung. Ohne mich groß zu beachten, steuerte er an mir vorbei auf Rebecca zu und schloss sie in die Arme.

„Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht", sagte er heiser und nahm dann ihr Gesicht in seine großen Hände, um sie zu küssen.

Normalerweise wäre ich verärgert gewesen, dass mein bester Freund mich so einfach ignorierte, doch in diesem Fall, machte ich eine Ausnahme, und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf meinen Lippen aus, als ich die beiden zusammen sah. Rebecca war das Beste, was Jake hatte passieren können - nach mir natürlich, aber ich hatte meinen Partner bereits gefunden, und als Edward mich ebenfalls in seine Arme zog, schloss ich zufrieden die Augen und legte mein Gesicht an seine kühle Brust.

tbc.


	11. Epilog

**Sunrise**

**by CarpeDiem**

**Epilog**

Es war mein Geburtstag, und das Wetter war schön.

Nun ja vermutlich entsprach es nicht ganz dem, was der Großteil der Weltbevölkerung unter schönem Wetter verstand, denn obwohl es ein freundlicher Tag war, hatte sich die Sonne hinter einer dünnen, aber beständigen Wolkendecke versteckt. Doch ich hatte mittlerweile eine andere Vorstellung von schönem Wetter, als die meisten, denn in meinen Augen, war es schönes Wetter. Generell war das Wetter in dieser Woche bis auf einen einzigen Tag immer genau das gewesen, was ich von Forks erwartet hatte: bewölkt oder regnerisch, aber auch das zählte für mich zu schönem Wetter. Jeder Tag, an dem die Sonne nicht schien, war ein schöner Tag, denn dann konnte ich mit Edward nach draußen gehen.

Mein erster Blick morgens war immer der Blick zum Fenster hinaus, und wenn die Sonne schon am frühen Morgen mein Gesicht kitzelte, drehte ich mich meist mit einem Stöhnen noch einmal um, wo andere - normale Leute - eilig aus dem Bett sprangen, um möglichst viel von den seltenen Sonnenstrahlen hier in Forks aufzufangen und für den Rest des Jahres zu speichern. Zwar mochte ich die Sonne auch, aber meine Prioritäten hatten sich während der letzten beiden Jahre ein wenig verschoben. Die Wolkendecke, die heute den blauen Himmel verdeckte, war zwar nicht ganz so zuverlässig, wie die letzten Tage, doch da wir in unserem Garten feierten, konnte Edward jeder Zeit im Haus verschwinden, falls sich ein Sonnenstrahl verirren sollte.

Heute war mein 19. Geburtstag und ich war nun offiziell zwei Jahre älter als Edward, doch das war lediglich das, was auf dem Papier stand. In Wirklichkeit war ich seit zwei Wochen keinen Tag mehr gealtert, und wenn man der Zeit einmal ein Schnippchen geschlagen hatte, waren Geburtstage wirklich etwas Wundervolles.

Aber obwohl ich nun nicht mehr älter wurde, hatte ich mich in der letzten Zeit sehr verändert, und von den meisten, inklusive meines Vaters, hatte ich mir in den vergangenen Tagen anhören müssen, wie erwachsen ich geworden war. Obwohl ich unglaubliche Mengen an Essen verschlingen konnte und das mehrmals täglich - selbst Jake hatte schon einmal überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben gezogen - nahm ich kein Gramm zu, im Gegenteil. Ich wurde immer dünner und mittlerweile hatte ich die Figur eines Strohhalms.

Wir hatten Carlisle angerufen und ihn gefragt, ob wir uns Sorgen machen müssten, aber er hatte mich beruhigt und gemeint, das käme vom erhöhten Stoffwechsel, und egal wie viel ich essen würde, ich müsste mich wohl damit abfinden, dass ich die Maße eines Hungermodels bekam. Ganz so schlimm war es zwar nicht, aber es war ungewohnt, und alle meine Sachen waren mir inzwischen zu groß. Edward störte dieser Wandel nicht im Geringsten, er liebte jeden Zentimeter meines Körpers, auch wenn ich hundert Kilo wiegen würde. Jake dagegen nannte mich neuerdings Bohnenstange, was mich meistens ziemlich auf die Palme brachte, aber im Grunde wusste ich, dass er es nicht so meinte.

Das erste Geschenk, das heute Morgen mit der Post gekommen war, hatte mir buchstäblich wieder einmal das Leben gerettet. Es war von Alice gewesen, und als ich die Schachtel des Kartons abgehoben hatte, hatte ich darin ein nagelneues, rotes Top und eine enge, schwarze Jeans gefunden, und beides passte wie angegossen. Alice konnte mich zwar nicht mehr in ihren Visionen sehen, aber sie hatte ihre Spitzel und obwohl ich gar nicht erst wissen wollte, wie viel die Sachen gekostet hatten, hätte ich ohne sie nicht gewusst, was ich zu meiner eigenen Party hätte anziehen sollen.

Mit den telefonischen Geburtstagswünschen vom Rest der Cullens war jedoch auch eine weniger gute Nachricht von Carlisle gekommen. Nachdem er während der letzten Woche im Labor des Zentral Krankenhauses in Vermont nach einem Weg gesucht hatte, ein Serum zu entwickeln, dass die Vampire in Unsterbliche, oder sogar zurück in Menschen verwandeln könnte, hatte er feststellen müssen, dass auch ich ihm nicht hatte helfen können, diesem Traum ein Stück näher zu kommen. Es war nun einmal einfach nicht möglich solch ein Serum zu entwickeln.

Mich hatte diese Nachricht sehr traurig gemacht, denn ich hatte so sehr gehofft, helfen zu können, doch Edward hatte nicht zugelassen, dass ich mir zu viele Gedanken machte. Diese Hoffnung war nie mehr als ein Traum für ihn und die anderen gewesen, und niemand hatte tatsächlich damit gerechnet, dass Carlisle Erfolg haben könnte - nicht einmal er selbst. Sie hatte akzeptiert was sie waren, und einen Weg gefunden, der es ihnen ermöglichte keine Monster zu sein, und das war bereits mehr als sie in ihren Augen verdient hatten.

Da ich keinen großen Aufstand wegen meines Geburtstages hatte machen wollen, hatten wir lediglich eine Grillparty veranstaltet, zu der ich außer Charlie und Edward, nur Rebecca und Mark, und Billy und Jake eingeladen hatte. Da Forks immer noch neutrales Gebiet war, und sich die Wölfe mittlerweile mit den Vampiren einigermaßen verstanden, gab es kein Problem solange sich Billy, Jake und Edward etwas aus dem Weg gingen, aber bis jetzt verhielten sich alle sehr tolerant. Vermutlich mir zu liebe.

Ich hatte gerade noch ein paar Gläser aus dem Haus geholt, und nachdem ich die Gläser abgestellt hatte, blieb ich einen Moment an der Terrassentür stehen, um die Szene in meinem Garten mit einem glücklichen Lächeln zu betrachten. Billy, Mark und Charlie saßen schon am Tisch und unterhielten sich über das gestrige Spiel und die neusten Gerüchte, die diese Kleinstadt zu bieten hatte. Edward stand etwas abseits, mit Becky, die sich, immer noch ein wenig zögerlich, mit ihm unterhielt. Man sah ihr ihre Neugier förmlich an, doch sie fühlte sich in Edwards Gegenwart, wie die meisten Menschen, unwohl, aber dass sie den Grund dafür kannte, schien es etwas leichter zu machen. Jake stand mit einer großen Zange in der Hand beim Grill, und drehte gerade die Würstchen um. Zur Feier des Tages hatte er sogar ein T-Shirt an, und auch wenn es Ärmellos war und damit nicht besonders viel verdeckte, zählte doch der gute Wille.

Er und Becky hatten mir zusammen mit Mark und Billy einen riesengroßen Strauß unterschiedlichster Blumen und eine Schachtel Pralinen mit verschieden Füllungen geschenkt, und ich hatte mich wahnsinnig darüber gefreut. Charlie hatte sich über mich lustig gemacht, als ich nicht genug davon bekommen hatte, an allen Blumen zu riechen und mich nicht im Ansatz hatte entscheiden können, welche nun am besten roch. Mit meinem neuen Geruchssinn glichen dieser Blumenstrauß und die Pralinen einem richtigen Festmahl. Schließlich hatte ich mich darauf geeinigt, dass die Freesie am besten roch, und Edward hatte mir lachend zugestimmt. Er hatte früher immer behauptet, dass ich nach Freesien riechen würde.

Von ihm hatte ich einen Gutschein für einen Wunsch meiner Wahl bekommen, und obwohl das gerade zu verlockende Aussichten bot, hatte ich mir etwas gewünscht, dass ich sowieso bekommen hätte. Ich wollte morgen, wenn wir nach Vermont fahren würden, den Volvo fahren. Edward hatte nicht nachvollziehen können, warum ich mir ausgerechnet das gewünscht hatte, aber ich war bereits seit einiger Zeit neugierig darauf, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, ein Auto zu fahren, dass 300 PS unter der Haube hatte. Und außerdem war ich immer noch der Meinung, dass Edward das größte Geschenk war, das ich in meinem Leben je bekommen hatte, und da musste ich so einen Gutschein nicht unbedingt ausnutzen - ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er mir auch ohne diesen Gutschein jeden Wunsch erfüllte.

Charlie hatte mir ein Fotoalbum geschenkt, damit ich alles, was ich auf dem College erlebte, festhalten, und ihm später zeigen konnte. Es fiel ihm schwer mich ein weiteres Mal gehen zu lassen, aber ich hatte versprochen Weihnachten wieder zu kommen, und im Gegensatz zu meinem ersten Abschied, war es für mich erträglicher Forks hinter mir zu lassen, denn ich wusste, dass ich dieses Versprechen nun auf alle Fälle halten würde.

Ich ging die Stufen der Veranda hinunter und zu Jake hinüber. Seinem Gerichtsausdruck zu urteilen, konnte er es kaum noch erwarten, bis die Würstchen fertig waren, und bei dem Geruch, der den ganzen Garten erfüllte, ging es mir nicht anders. Als er mich bemerkte, sah er auf.

„Und, wie fühlt man sich so, wenn man weiß, dass man keinen Tag älter wird? Für euch Frauen muss das doch ein beruhigender Gedanke sein, wenn man keine Angst haben muss Falten oder graue Haare zu bekommen", meinte er mit einen Grinsen, und ich boxte ihm auf den Oberarm, was er mit einem gespielt entrüsteten Au quittierte. Obwohl ich nicht fest zugeschlagen hatte, hatte ich mich nicht wie sonst immer zurückgehalten, und vermutlich hatte er es auch wirklich gespürt.

„Ach halt die Klappe, Jake."

Jake lachte leise, während er die Würstchen ein weiteres Mal umdrehte.

„Und, wie gefällt dir dein Geburtstag bis jetzt?"

„Ganz toll", antwortete ich. „Und danke noch mal für den tollen Strauß und die Pralinen."

„Kein Thema", meinte Jake, bevor er sich ganz zu mir wandte und mir in die Augen sah. Ein erster Ausdruck hatte sich über sein Gesicht gelegt.

„Bist du glücklich Bella?"

Ich dachte einen Moment darüber nach, während ich meinen Blick durch den Garten schweifen ließ. Ich hatte die Liebe meines Lebens geheiratet und würde die Ewigkeit mit ihm verbringen. Ich würde in Kürze aufs College gehen und ich hatte eine neue Freundin gefunden. Ich war immer noch ich selbst und ich konnte meinen Vater, und diejenigen die ich liebte, besuchen so oft ich wollte ohne sie in Gefahr zubringen. Und vor allem hatte ich meinen besten Freund wieder.

„Ja, ich bin glücklich", antwortete ich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Und da Jake? Bist du auch glücklich?"

Jake warf einen Blick auf Becky, die sich immer noch mit Edward unterhielt, und sah dann wieder mich an.

„Ja, das bin ich", antwortete er, und mein Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur strahlender.

Ende


End file.
